Before History Could Repeat
by Vampire00Diaries
Summary: What if Elena was the vampire that Stefan and Damon fell in love with in 1864? How would their love for her change? What if one brother devoted his entire afterlife to her? Damon/Elena/Stefan love triangle. Mostly Damon/Elena!
1. Intro

**INTRO**

_(July 3, 1692)_

It was the worst moment of Elena Gilbert's existence.

The night was hot, hotter than it had ever been before in Salem. Lighting flickered through the summer sky, causing Elena Gilbert to jump at every little noise. Her brother, Jeremy was sitting next to her.

"They are convinced that we are witches," he told his sister, staring off into the darkness.

Elena nodded, her face full of sadness. "It is tragic, Jeremy. I have never been more horrified in my life. What will they do to us?"

He only shook his head. "The girls who blamed us are wicked themselves," he said. "We musn't worry, Elena. Worrying will get us nowhere."

"I understand. Thank you," she said, as Jeremy walked out of the room.

…

That night, Elena rested on her cot. She tried to sleep, but couldn't. She had a terrible feeling inside, a feeling that refused to go away.

After long hours, Elena fell asleep, only to be woken up by shouting outside. She ran up to her mother and father, shaking them. Then, she rushed to Jeremy.

She took a quick look out the window. All of the townspeople were gathered around their house, yelling, "The witches must _die!_"

"Mother! Father! Jeremy! They've come for us!" Elena shouted through her sobs. They all were gathered together when the villagers set the house on fire.

After a few minutes, Elena was lost in a haze of smoke. She ran around the house, in desperate search for someone in her family. And then, she saw Jeremy, lying on the ground.

"Brother!" she shouted, running to his side. But it was too late. He was gone, lifeless. Elena cried helplessly as she rushed around, only to find her parents in the same position. She cried, screaming useless things, until finally, the smoke was too much, and she fell unconscious, a tear of pure loneliness streaming down her cheek.

…

The next thing Elena knew, she was in the middle of the woods, a blonde man cradling her in his arms.

"What…" she mumbled, another tear falling. "My family!"

The man simply wiped the tear from Elena's cheek. "Don't worry about them, darling. I'm going to make everything better for you. I promise. You won't feel the pain anymore. Do you want to stop feeling the pain?"

"Yes!" she screamed, sobbing uncontrollably. And then, the man bit his wrist with razor sharp teeth, his veins visible around his eyes. Elena started at him in wonder as he quickly put his bleeding wrist up to her mouth.

After a few minutes, the man pulled his wrist away, looking into Elena's brown eyes. With a quick motion, he twisted her neck, and she fell to the ground, dead.

…

Elena woke up within a few hours. The blonde man was gone, and she was alone, and very, very hungry.

She gripped her burning throat, in search of something to cure her. She rushed to town for help, although she knew they would only kill her because she was accused of witchcraft.

Before she even reached the town, Elena noticed a man walking around the forest. And when he saw her, his eyes lit up in pure hatred. "You _witch!" _he muttered. "You escaped the fire. You must be killed."

And then, he ran to Elena, a knife in hand, but she ran up to him faster, lunging for his throat.

His blood was the most amazing thing Elena had ever tasted. It was sweet, and highly addictive.

That was the first day of Elena Gilbert's eternity.

_**What do you think? I know, there's no Salvatore Brothers in this chapter but Elena is going to meet them in the next one! What do you think? Should I continue?**_

_**Please review!**_


	2. Welcome to 1864

**CHAPTER 1**

_(June 5, 1864)_

"Now, boys, Miss Gilbert will be arriving shortly," Guiseppe Salvatore told his sons. "I assume her room is ready?"

"I'll go check, father," Stefan said politely. After bowing, he walked up the stairs.

"Damon, would you please wait for Miss Gilbert outside?" he asked, glaring at his son.

"Why should I take your orders?" Damon asked bitterly. He did not like his father like Stefan did. They didn't understand each other.

"Damon," he said sternly. "Greet Miss Gilbert."

Damon rolled his eyes and walked out the front door.

"Bonnie, Emily," Elena said, staring at the witches sitting next to her in the horse carriage. Emily Bennet was a powerful witch, and Bonnie was her daughter. Elena saved Bonnie's life, and Emily decided to repay Elena by working alongside her. "Do you remember the story?" she asked sadly.

"Of course. You are a human, and we are your servants," Bonnie smiled reassuringly. "Do not worry. Everything will be fine here."

"Thank you," Elena said, smiling back warmly. "I'm sorry you have to be servants. It's the only way this could work." She sighed, but they only grinned at her. "I believe it's time to get out. After you,"

Emily stepped outside the carriage, nodding to the horseman. She extended her hand to Elena, who accepted as she stepped out.

Elena looked at Emily for a moment, and then turned her gaze to the man waiting for their arrival. He was very handsome, with curly brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. She gave him a wide smile, and he grinned back.

Damon slowly approached Elena, never taking his eyes off of her. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Gilbert."

She giggled a little. "Please. Call me Elena, Mr. Salvatore."

Elena grabbed Damon's outstretched hand and curtseyed. "And _you _can call me Damon," he said back, causing her to smile.

"Thank you," she said, still looking into his blue eyes, until she finally . "My servants will also be joining us, helping around the house. Emily, Bonnie, this is Mr. Salvatore. But you can call him Damon," she said with a laugh, looking at him from the corner of her eye. He laughed too.

"Yes, Damon is just fine. It's a pleasure to meet you all," and then he turned his attention back to Elena, bending his elbow. "Would you like me to escort you inside?"

"That would be lovely," Elena said with a smile, as she placed a delicate hand on Damon's arm.

Stefan was resting on the couch, talking with Guiseppe about random nonsense, when Damon walked in with the single most beautiful girl Stefan had ever seen in his life.

Her straight brown hair fell over her shoulders, her eyes shining. She grinned at him, and then Guiseppe. "This is Elena," Damon introduced, noticing she still hadn't released her hold on his forearm. Damon was absolutely fine with that. She was so beautiful, and sweet. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, and Stefan couldn't either.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here," Elena said sincerely.

"It was the least we could do," Guiseppe said. "My name is Guiseppe if you need anything, and this is my son, Stefan. I see you've already met Damon."

"Yes," Elena said kindly, looking up at Damon's blue eyes. "He's a perfect gentleman."

"That may be the first time I heard that one," Guiseppe mumbled under his breath, but of course, Elena heard it with her vampire senses and just smiled sheepishly.

"Would you mind if I visited my room now?"

"Of course not," he replied. "Stefan, would you mind showing Miss Gilbert to her room?"

"It would be a pleasure," he answered, offering his arm to Elena. She accepted, grinning at him as he led her up the staircase.

"Your home is beautiful," Elena said as they walked through the long hallway.

"Thank you," Stefan said with a smile as he approached a door. "This is your room," he told her, opening it. He held the door open for Elena as she walked in.

She gasped. "It's perfect. Thank you so much for everything."

"You're very welcome," Stefan said. He looked over to Elena's excited eyes, examining the room. She was so gorgeous, in that long dress of hers. The entire dress itself was black, with a red silk ribbon tying around the waist. There was also red lace at the bottom of the dress, which brushed the floor as she walked around.

The top part of the gown was mostly black, but also had a few accents of red lace. She looked absolutely stunning by the white walls of the room.

"It will be a pleasure having you stay with us," he said, smiling. Elena looked at him and smiled back.

"Thank you again," Elena said quietly. Stefan nodded as he walked towards the door.

"If you need anything at all, I will always be around," he said before leaving.

…

Elena grinned to herself as Bonnie touched up her hair in the white room. "They are very handsome men," Bonnie said, as she tucked a few stray hairs from Elena's face.

"Yes, they are," she agreed, grinning. "But the blue eyed one- Damon. There's something special about him…. the way he looks at me."

"What about Stefan?"

Elena sighed. "Bonnie, I did not come here to fall in love. I came here for one reason only."

"But, sometimes love hits you suddenly, like a gust of wind. And once you fall into it, you can't get back up, you understand?"

"Bonnie," Elena breathed. "I do not _know _the Salvatore brothers very well. And I will not fall in love with a human."

"I have a feeling that this is just the beginning though," she cooed as she combed out another strand of Elena's hair.

_**Author's note:**_

_**What do you think? I know, it's slightly OOC, but you have to remember this is when Damon and Stefan were human. But don't worry. You'll see the Stefan you all know and love from the 1864 flashbacks, and of course Damon is still going to be somewhat cocky once he gets to know Elena!**_

_**Should I continue?  
Please Review and give me your feedback!  
More Reviews = Sooner Updates, (only because reviews inspire me!) =D**_


	3. Bonding

**CHAPTER 2**

Elena was sitting outside, resting her back against a tree. She was writing in her journal, as usual.

_Dear Diary,_

_I moved in with the Salvatore family last night. Stefan and Damon have been very kind to me. Damon showed me around the mansion, and Stefan led me to my room. It's very beautiful. The walls are the color of ivory. It is not what I am used to, but Emily told me it contrasts my style. You know me, I am fine with black. But even to me, a terrible, murderous creature of the night, the brightness of the room is amazing._

_I am beginning to get thirsty, and that worries me. I do not want to feed off of any of the Salvatore's. They have been very kind to me and do not deserve that. I may be forced to feed off of an animal, but Bonnie promised me she would go out and find someone willing._

"I see you're journaling," a voice from a few feet away said to Elena. She immediately shut her diary, to look up at Damon's smiling face. "You will get along just fine with my father."

He sat next to Elena, smiling. She grinned back kindly. "I think I will, too. He's very kind," she told him. "He loves you. Guiseppe does. You may not see it, but I do. He looks at you with pride when you're not paying attention."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "You're very provisional, aren't you?"

"I am," she said sheepishly. "I enjoy it when people have that feeling that they're actually speaking to someone. Not just someone who doesn't pay attention."

And it was true, Damon thought. The way she looked at him made him feel special, like the only man on the planet. It did something strange to his insides when she smiled at him, as if his heart was melting a little more each time she did.

"Let's see, Miss Gilbert," Damon said with a smirk, as he turned to face her. " By looking at my face, tell me what I am thinking."

"Hmmm," she said, deep in thought, examining the way his eyebrow twitched. "Something along the lines of '_She'll never know what I'm thinking_'. Am I correct?"

Damon laughed. "Yes. How did you know that?"

Elena just sighed, taken out of their pleasant moment. "When you spend most of your life alone, and just watching people who pass you by, you can learn a lot," she said solemnly.

"Alone?" he repeated. "A beautiful girl like yourself does not stay alone."

Elena knew Damon was trying to be charming, with his witty comments, but at the moment she was only enveloped in feelings of sadness. "They do if their family died," she said, feeling a tear fall off of her book. It had been over a century since they were killed, but the memories and pain were fresh in Elena's mind.

"Oh," Damon said, angry with himself. He noticed a tear fall onto her diary, and reluctantly placed his hand over Elena's that was on the book. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

Elena gave him a defeated smile, and looked at the hand that was on top of hers. She liked the way Damon's hand felt against hers; it felt _right. _And not to mention the little shockwaves flowing through her body when he touched her, all radiating from that hand.

"I'm sorry for my behavior," she said, releasing her hand from his grip and wiping away her tears. "They died in a fire. Years ago. But the pain of it is still there."

Damon nodded. "Don't think about it right now. It's okay. I know what it feels like to lose a family member."

She smiled at him weakly. "So," she breathed after sniffling. "Would you mind showing me the gardens?"

"Of course," Damon agreed, smiling again. He stood up first, outstretching his hand for her, which she accepted as she stood up.

…

"This is the maze," Damon said, never taking his eyes off of Elena. "It is a lot of fun."

"It's beautiful," she said with wide eyes. "Your estate is spectacular, Damon."

He chuckled at her happiness. "It is even more spectacular now that you are walking in it," he told her, his voice charming, as he kissed the back of her hand. Elena giggled in response, obviously falling into the flirtation.

Elena mentally shook herself after a moment, and looked around. "You told me this area was fun," she confirmed, with a smirk. "Then… find me."

Damon looked confused, but felt warm inside when he saw Elena running through the maze, her movements free and graceful, as she smiled ear-to-ear. After giving her an extra ten seconds, Damon bolted through the bushes, chasing after her.

After minutes of running, Elena remembered that Damon was only human, and probably getting tired, so she purposely walked into a corner, where Damon smiled, flirting with his eyes when they both stopped. "Congratulations," she told him, laughing.

Damon was still breathless, and he wasn't sure if it was from the running, or just Elena herself. And then he just looked into those eyes, brown on blue. He smiled at her, and their eyes locked.

After what seemed like an eternity, Damon got up the courage to say what he had been thinking. "The Founders' Day Gala is tomorrow night, and my father demands that I go. But of course, I do not want you left all alone at the house."

Elena looked at him curiously as he continued. "Would you like me to be your escort at the gala?"

She looked at Damon, her eyes full of excitement. Growing close to a human was _never _part of the plan, but how could she say no to those gorgeous blue eyes, eyes that were so hopeful? Eyes that she wanted to keep looking into.

She followed her heart, and nodded. "I would love to go to the Founders' Day party with you, Mr. Salvatore."

He grinned at her, and honestly, it looked like he was about to drop to the ground. His eyes were so wide, so excited. "Wonderful," he muttered, as she walked back toward the house. His eyes never left her face once while she walked in.

Stefan also saw Elena walk inside, from his window. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her either.

_**Yay! Damon and Elena are going to the founder's day party together! And Stefan has feelings for her too! Do I feel a love triangle coming into place? hmmm...**_

_**Once again! Please comment! Your comments are what keep me writing. They inspire me to keep going!**_

_**More Reviews = Sooner Updates :)**_


	4. Founders' Gala

**CHAPTER 3**

It was the night of the Founders' Gala. Emily was with Elena in the ivory room, tying her corset. Elena let out a short breath every time the corset gripped her tighter. "I…hate…this…thing!" she gasped.

"Don't worry, Dear," Emily said reassuringly. "Wait a century or two, and you'll never have to worry about these things again."

Elena smiled at the comment, when Emily placed a hand on Elena's shoulders. "This is the last time…" she said, referring to the tightening of Elena's corset.

"The worst one," Elena said, closing her eyes. Emily quickly, with all of her strength pulled the strings, causing Elena's breath to escape her. She snarled, and then her fangs were visible, her veins dark under her eyes.

Emily chuckled. "You're such a strong girl, yet you can't handle a corset."

Elena laughed too, gaining her control back. "You're lucky you're a servant. You don't have to wear these retched things."

"I suppose," she said, smiling sweetly.

Suddenly, Bonnie knocked on the door, peeking her head in. "Miss Gilbert," she said coolly, playing servant very well. Elena smiled kindly. "Mr. Stefan Salvatore would like to speak with you."

"Of course!" Elena exclaimed. "Clear the room please."

Bonnie and Emily left, and Stefan walked in, smiling, and then he looked at Elena, and froze.

She was not wearing her dress yet; only a strapless corset, hugging her every curve, along with baggy leggings, ending mid-calf. "Hello, Stefan. To what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked, smiling. That smile made her even more gorgeous. She was the only girl on the planet who left him speechless.

"I see you are preparing yourself for the Founders' Gala," he said simply, his eyes pointing to the corset.

She giggled awkwardly. "Yes, I'm looking forward to it." She looked at him again, her smile fading when she noticed his nervousness.

"Are you going with someone?" he asked shyly, his eyes hopeful. Elena felt bad for him.

"Yes," she told him honestly. "Damon is taking me."

"Oh," Stefan sighed, obviously disappointed. "Well I hope you'll save one dance for me."

Elena smiled at him, and nodded. "I will. Thank you."

Stefan bowed to her before walking out of the room. He wished that it was himself going to the ball with Elena, but he was happy Damon was. Damon wasn't really the most social of people. Giuseppe said that Damon alienated away from him when she died. But Stefan and Damon remained best friends, although he was the cause of her death.

Maria Salvatore died shortly after giving birth to Stefan. Damon was only five years old at the time, but he still remembered everything about his loving mother. Stefan knew about her too, from Damon's stories.

Maria was absolutely beautiful. Her hair was light like Stefan's, but she had Damon's piercing blue eyes, and her heart was gold.

Stefan sighed, thinking of this. He had to be happy for Damon. He hadn't seen Damon with a girl in years. But he still couldn't get rid of that feeling of jealousy in the pit of his stomach.

…

Elena touched up her hair slightly, turning to the side. The bun in her hair was perfect. Emily did it for her. It was originally a simple pony tail, but Emily kept wrapping it around, until it was a perfect up do. A few loose strands of hair were curled, framing her heart shaped face.

There was a rose sticking out of the side of Elena's bun, pulling the outfit together perfectly. She then turned her attention to her dress.

It was the most unique dress Elena owned. It was pure white and strapless. The whole torso area of the dress was covered in a beautiful red lace, with white underneath. The bottom of the dress was also rimmed with the same red lace on top of the white fabric. She also had matching gloves that reached her elbows, which made the outfit look even more elegant.

Just then, Bonnie knocked on the door. Elena opened it, immediately twirling. "Wow," Bonnie said with wide eyes. "You look beautiful. You're going to have Mr. Salvatore going _mad._"

"You think?" Elena asked sweetly, taking another look at her dress.

"Positive," Bonnie said kindly. "Now, you don't want to keep Damon waiting, do you?"

She shook her head, and after taking a deep breath, headed down the stairs. Damon was waiting by the staircase, looking at her with wide eyes. Elena smiled at him, her heart on her sleeve. Damon froze when he saw her. Looking at Elena like that was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. The white of the dress contrasted perfectly with her olive toned skin, and the red in the dress, well that was in a class of its own. The red lace seemed to contrast everything else perfectly, causing him to stand there and stare at her, breathless, with his jaw hanging.

Damon was holding a rose, the most beautiful rose she had ever seen. It was in full bloom, and a deep burgundy color. Although the rose didn't even _compare _to Damon himself, it was gorgeous.

"A beautiful rose, for the beautiful lady," he said with a smirk. Elena smiled at Damon in approval. She accepted his outstretched hand as he led her to the carriage. Damon walked in first, offering his hand to Elena to help her get in. She took it, and got in, feeling a shock once again where their hands touched. He was such a gentleman.

"So, Damon," Elena said, twirling the rose in her hand. "Have you been to this gala before?"

"No," he replied. "This is the first one."

"Oh," she said, intrigued. "I'm sure we'll have a good time."

"Yes, I think so too," Damon said, never taking his eyes away from Elena's. They stayed like that the whole ride, their eyes locked. Eventually the carriage came to a stop, and the couple reached the party.

…

Stefan was drinking a glass of scotch at the party, when Elena and Damon walked in. She was so _beautiful _with her hair pulled up, and in that dress…

That gown on Elena was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And with Damon by her side, Elena's face was shining with happiness. And Stefan felt it again. That pang of jealousy of his brother. He shook it off, but the feeling returned shortly when he placed a kiss upon her cheek.

Stefan had to look away at that point. He _wanted _that girl so badly, but she was taken by the person he loved most.

…

Elena felt Damon's cool lips on her cheeks. She tried not to faint right then and there. It felt so _right _in that moment, like everything was forgotten. Like _he _was forgotten.

But _he _was never forgotten, no matter how hard she tried. Elena's memories of _him _always lingered in her mind. Yes, the feelings she had were of pain, and betrayal. Nothing else. Nothing else _anymore._

Elena closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, when Damon placed a hand on Elena's shoulder. She immediately jerked her head up to Damon's concerned face. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," she said honestly. "Just thinking."

Damon smiled at her. She really, really liked him. She liked how Damon was caring and concerned, and how he wanted to protect her. She could tell all of this just from his face, as usual.

"Do you know the Waltz?" he asked after a long period of time where they only looked at each other.

Elena smiled, and began giggling, her eyes widening. "I love to Waltz!"

Damon smirked at her, and led them to the floor where a man was playing a cello alongside a pianist. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Elena nodded as fast as she could, practically falling into his arms. She usually wasn't this… clingy, but there was something about his closeness made her feel safe.

The music slowly started up, and they danced beautifully together, Damon with a firm lead. She appreciated that about him. Always the kindhearted gentleman, but strong.

The feeling of having Elena close to him was amazing. Damon always wondered what heaven would feel like, and now he knew. He knew because there was an angel in his arms, dancing with him perfectly.

…

They talked the rest of the night, laughing about absolutely nothing, like a couple that had been together for months.

They were sitting in a room now. Everyone else had cleared out for dinner, but Elena and Damon weren't hungry. They were too enveloped in their deep conversation.

"My mother died when I was five," Damon said sadly. "She died after having Stefan."

"Oh," Elena said sadly, placing a hand on top of his. "I'm so sorry, Damon. What was she like?"

"She was beautiful," he said simply, feeling his tears coming. "And kind. Once mother died, I deviated away from Father, because he tried to make us forget her and move on. I couldn't do it. And for that, I hate him."

Elena saw the tear come across Damon's face, so she lifted her hand, and brushed it away with her thumb. "I know how it can hurt," she told him sweetly, reassuringly. "We have that in common."

Damon smiled thankfully. He was so lucky to be in the presence of such a wonderful girl. "So, what was your family like?" he asked, aware of the story, but not the details. For some reason, he wanted to know _everything _about Elena.

"Jeremy was my brother," she started. "He was my best friend. He always comforted me when I was upset, and I did the same. I miss him so much…"

"I know how you feel," Damon told her, now using _his _thumb to wipe away _her _tears now. She chuckled darkly, noting how the tables had turned. Elena slowly lifted her eyes up to Damon's, and they locked again. Then her gaze slowly moved to his lips, those perfect lips.

Damon did the exact same thing.

And before either of them even knew it, they were kissing.

* * *

_**So…. What do you think? And who is this guy Elena was thinking about? Hmmm...  
**_

_**I know, Damon is a little OOC with the tears and stuff, but I was watching flashbacks today and noticed he was REALLY vulnerable and really willing to show his emotions back then!**_

_**Tell me what you think! Your reviews INSPIRE me to keep going.**_

_**More Reviews = Sooner Updates :)**_


	5. Chemistry

**CHAPTER 4**

Elena was still in the living room, locked in a tight embrace with Damon. They were refusing to let their lips part; the moment was far too sweet to ruin. Elena _knew _she shouldn't be there, kissing Damon like this. But she couldn't _help _it. He was so perfect, it _hurt. _It _hurt _to think that she would have to pull away at some point. She definitely didn't want to pull away any time soon; that was for sure.

Damon didn't want to either. He hadn't kissed a girl in… years. And this kiss with Elena was like the first all over again, except _so _much better. Nothing could compare to this moment. _Nothing. _All of his pain, all of his sadness, was washed away.

Eventually, Damon had to pull away. He was out of breath. He still kept his face inches from hers, his arms still wrapped around her waist. Her arms were around his neck, hands tangling in his curls.

After a long time, someone knocked on the door, walking in quickly. It was Giuseppe. "Damon, Miss Gilbert, please join us for…" he paused suddenly, taking in the sight before him. Elena, their new house guest, and Damon, holding her in a tight embrace, a dreamy gaze filling both of their eyes. The party was _not _a good time for this. After another long moment, Damon quickly released Elena, sitting up. He did place his hand on top of hers though.

Giuseppe was furious! His family was important to the town. Damon was supposed to be socializing, _not _seducing a girl he met a few days ago. "Please join us for dinner," he said indifferently, trying to hide his anger at his son.

Damon nodded, standing up. He offered his hand to a stricken Elena, who accepted sheepishly, walking past Giuseppe embarrassed.

"He looked angry," Elena whispered in Damon's ear as he led her to the dining table.

"Don't worry," he shrugged. "Father just likes to punish me for everything he possibly can. He's not upset with _you._"

Elena only nodded, and looked at Damon with a smug smile plastered on her face. "What?" he asked, chuckling. Her smile was contagious.

"I think I forgot to tell you that you look _amazing _tonight," she stated, gazing at him in wonder. "You're _very _handsome."

"I know," he smirked. Elena laughed, rolling her eyes. "But even _I _am nothing compared to you."

Elena smiled at him. Damon was confident in himself. She liked that. They quickly took their seats at the large table. Elena was across from Stefan, Damon across from his father. Elena picked at the meal, taking a few occasional bites. Her mind was too cluttered. Her thoughts raced to Damon, to Stefan, and then to _him. _She saw a blonde man sitting at another table, and he reminded her of _him. _No matter how hard she tried, _he _was always there, in her mind, taunting her, with those electric blue eyes, and pale blonde hair.

_He was always there._

He _haunted _Elena. She wanted so badly to forget him, but she couldn't. She _needed _to find him. She had to.

She had too many questions, and she had never forgiven him for his betrayal. It killed her on the inside. _He _had killed her on the inside. _He _was her one regret, the one memory that would forever haunt her past.

_His_ name was Klaus.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked, when he realized Elena was lost in her thoughts. She nodded solemnly, biting her lip. She knew she wasn't being very polite, but she couldn't help it. She could feel tears forming in her eyes, because of the memories of him. Klaus.

Damon noticed the all too familiar expression and held Elena's forearm gently. "Would you like to go outside?" She only nodded, as he led her outside.

"What was that about?" Stefan asked his father, looking where he had last seen Elena.

"Elena has had a tough life, Son," Giuseppe said solemnly, bowing his head. "Her family died in a fire years ago. She's troubled by it."

"Oh," he said. "Does Damon know about this?"

"Yes," Giuseppe sighed. "Damon knows Elena _very _well apparently."

Stefan raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What do you mean, father?"

"I saw them in a very tight embrace earlier," he muttered. "You'd think Damon would have the decency to actually make an appearance, but of course, he's spending time with Miss Gilbert."

"I can't blame him," Stefan defended, although he was feeling an overpowering jealousy. Oh, how he wanted to be his brother at the moment. "Elena is extraordinarily beautiful."

"Yes," Giuseppe sighed. "But Damon does _not _need a relationship at the moment. He _knows _he should be preparing for battle."

Stefan's jaw dropped. "He's being drafted again?"

Giuseppe only nodded. "He has a month. Poor girl. I hope she doesn't get hurt."

Stefan only stared off into the distance. If Damon has to leave, then he will have Elena all to himself…

…

Elena was just standing on the dirt road, hanging her head. Damon had his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Do you blame yourself?" Damon asked, looking at her solemn face. "For what happened to your family?"

Elena nodded. She was amazed at how well he could read her. "It's just difficult, knowing that I got out and they didn't. I should be thankful for the man who saved me, but I'm angry. Why did he save _me? _Why couldn't he save my brother?"

"I know, Elena," he comforted her, pulling her closer, so that her head was resting on his chest. He could feel the wetness where her head was. She was crying. "It's going to take a while to get over something like this."

Elena found comfort in Damon's words. He really was perfect. In every way.

How could she drag him into her world like this?

She didn't want to be like _him. _

_**What do you think? Who is Klaus? Please review! Those are what keep me writing!**_

_**More Reviews= Sooner updates! =) **_


	6. Watching

**CHAPTER 5**

Giuseppe reached the Salvatore mansion after the party ended. Stefan was right behind him. Damon was in the living room, reading some nameless book in front of the burning fireplace.

"Where is Miss Elena?" Stefan asked. Damon could sense his brother's attraction to the girl, and honestly, it made him a little angry.

"Upstairs," he replied indifferently, adjusting his reading glasses. "Emily is helping her out of the gown."

Stefan nodded. "Well, it's been a long night. Good night, Father. Sleep well, Damon."

Damon smiled. "Good night, Stefan."

Giuseppe simply nodded. Stefan bowed to them and headed up the staircase. Within seconds, Giuseppe was glaring at Damon. "What?" he asked sarcastically, placing his book on the coffee table.

"Damon," he said, angered. "I am _ashamed _in you."

Damon merely shrugged, taking off his glasses. "The feeling is mutual," he stated simply, looking directly at his father with hateful eyes.

"Why, Damon?" he asked, shaking his head. "Why can't you just leave that girl alone! She doesn't need this."

"You have no idea what Elena wants, father."

"You don't either, Damon." His face was stern and frustrated. Damon didn't reply. He just looked at the book again.

"What are you going to do with her when you leave for battle? Fool around with her for a month, and then leave?"

"No!" Damon snapped. "You're making such a big deal about this. I only kissed her once! Why don't you approve of anything relating to me?"

Giuseppe just rolled his eyes, raising his hand, a gesture telling Damon just to leave the room.

…

Elena was sitting in her room, brushing out her tangled hair. She could hear Damon yelling at his father downstairs. It was sad, the way Damon had shut out his father. Now, Giuseppe was just as hateful toward Damon. But she could tell: there was a part of Giuseppe that wanted to fix everything with his son. But that part of him was growing smaller and smaller every day. It was tragic.

Suddenly, there was a knocking at Elena's door. Bonnie was standing there, holding an envelope in her hand. She said nothing, and only handed it to Elena, a solemn expression covering her features. Bonnie obviously knew what the note said, due to her powers.

Elena reluctantly removed the wax seal from the letter, and opened it. She was now alone in the room. There were not many words on the page, but it scared her.

_Dearest Elena,_

_I know where you are, and I know who you are with. I know you are looking for me. I'll find you when the time is right, my beauty._

_I promise._

_And I will answer your every question, and then we can begin our eternity together. The way it was always supposed to be._

_-Klaus_

Elena gasped. Klaus knew about her. He knew where she was. And he was going to find her. As hopeful as Elena was, she was _terrified. _Klaus was intimidating, and she did not want to begin an eternity with him.

Not anymore at least.

Elena fell in love with Klaus before she died. But he was a vampire, a ruthless, soulless one. He only used her as a blood supply, compelling her to not tell anyone. Soon, people began noticing the suspiciousness of Klaus and Elena's behavior. In an attempt to save himself, Klaus told the townspeople that Elena had bewitched him, and next thing she knew, her home was in flames.

But he saved her. _Klaus _was the blonde man that she didn't recognize when she woke up. She wasn't actually sure why she forgot him during the confusion of the change, but her biggest question was why he did it. And, why did he leave her afterwards?

…

**(One Week Later)**

Damon rushed outside, laughing. Stefan was right behind him. He had a football in his hand, and threw it at Stefan once they were in the front yard.

Stefan caught it, smiling at his brother. "Wait, wait! Where'd you learn this game?"

"I picked it up outside of Duke," he explained. "Catch!"

Just then, Elena walked through the doors, wearing a faded black dress, with a green bow around the waist. They had been spending a lot of time together for the past week, getting to know each other. Damon paused for a moment to take in her beauty, while Stefan threw the football. Damon forgot to catch it, and it hit him right in the stomach. He fell back a little, causing Stefan to laugh while Elena went into a giggling fit.

"Are you alright?" she asked after a while, walking up to him.

"I'm fine," he told her, smiling. Elena _really _wanted to kiss him then, but couldn't. Stefan was there. Rules were rules in 1864.

"Good morning," Elena whispered, changing the subject. Damon smiled at her. He settled for just wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Morning, beautiful," he said, kissing her cheek, but she leaned forward a bit, so his lips landed closer to the corner of her mouth.

Elena playfully pushed Damon's chest, so she could look at Stefan. "Good morning, Stefan," she said simply.

"Always a pleasure, Miss Gilbert," Stefan said, bowing. Elena curtsied with an approving nod. And then Elena's attention turned to the football still resting on the ground.

She picked it up, and smirked at them. She quickly ran backwards until she was quite a distance away, and threw the football in the air. Damon caught it, and threw it to his brother. Before they all even knew it, they were chasing each other for the ball, laughing.

After a while, Stefan went inside to rest, leaving Damon and Elena in the yard, smiling at each other. He suddenly pulled her face close, his hand on her cheek.

"Hello," she whispered, grinning.

"Hello," he repeated, smirking. And then their lips met. As usual, the kiss was wonderful. Damon and Elena had kissed a _lot _in the past week, but every time, they seemed to get _better. _

Elena's hands moved to Damon's hair, holding it in her clenched fists. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and Elena shuddered. And then her face changed. She could feel her fangs extracting, her veins popping out…

She immediately pulled away, turning around.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked, placing his hand on Elena's shoulder.

She took a few deep breaths before turning around. "I'm fine." And then she kissed him again, just a peck. And before Damon could even kiss her again, she was running off, with the football.

"Come and get it!" she joked, and Damon ran after her, smiling the whole time. She was… _everything. _Charming, fun, and beautiful.

Soon, he caught up with Elena, wrapping his arms around her waist. She squealed as he lifted her slightly in the air. The moment was _perfect. _Absolutely, completely, perfect.

What they didn't know was that there were electric blue eyes watching them through the bushes.

* * *

_**What do you think? Klaus is back for Elena! Have any ideas for this story? Give me your ideas! If I like it, I may use it and give you a shout out!**_

_**Please give me your feedback! It is what keeps me writing! Good or bad, I love reading it and every single review means the world to me! Thanks!**_


	7. Demons

_**Author's Note:**_

_**In this chapter, Jonathan Pierce is introduced. He's exactly like Jonathan Gilbert in the TVD flashbacks, except he has to be a Pierce since Elena is already a Gilbert. Without further ado, I give you chapter 6!**_

**CHAPTER 6 **

Giuseppe was sitting in his study, when Emily walked through the doors. "Mr. Salvatore," she said kindly. "Mr. Pierce is here to speak with you."

Giuseppe nodded, as Jonathan walked through the glass doors. "Hello, Giuseppe," he said flatly, taking a seat next to him. "You were right. More people are dying. There are vampires here. All of my research leads to this."

"I am aware," Giuseppe said. "I've known for a while. Everything makes sense. People don't just _die _from an animal attack with every ounce of blood drained from their bodies."

"Yes," Mr. Pierce agreed. "It is time to destroy them. The first step is to sell this Vervain elixir around the town." He lifted a clear bottle, filled with a sage colored liquid. "The demons stay away from Vervain, and they won't have the ability to control our minds."

He accepted the bottle. "Now, how can we stop them once and for all?"

…

Damon and Elena had been playing in the maze for quite some time now, and Damon had gotten tired. They were now resting in Damon's room. He was on the bed, and she was looking at his bookcase.

And, Elena was beginning to get hungry. Very hungry. She hadn't fed in _way _too long. Every move Damon made, her eyes would fix on that neck, the neck flowing with blood, her sweet, sweet nectar.

But for now, she was only concentrating on all of the books. She looked at his copy of _Wuthering Heights _and began to read it. "This is my favorite," she whispered in awe. Elena sat on the edge of Damon's bed, leaning over the book.

He smiled at her. "That _is_ a very good book." He inched his way closer to Elena, until he was sitting next to her on his knees. They were sharing the page. Elena's head fell to the side a bit, and so did Damon's. Within the next moment, their heads were leaning against each other. And neither of them wanted to pull away.

Until Damon abruptly shut the book and kissed her fiercely. And Elena kissed him back, with the same amount of fiery passion. His hands were holding both sides of Elena's face. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him _harder, _unable to control herself. Within moments, she was on his lap, their lips locked for what seemed like hours.

Then, Elena's hands moved to Damon's neck, and she felt it. She felt the now quick pulse through those veins, and her fangs came out. She immediately tried to push him away, but when he opened his eyes he saw her.

Elena. _His _Elena, with red eyes, veins popping out around her eyes, and fangs. Long, pointy, white _fangs. _He gasped, and instantly flung himself backwards. As soon as he did that, Elena's face changed back to normal, the animal fury slowly disappearing out of her features.

"Damon," she pleaded, inching towards him. "Damon, please."

"Your face, it was like a demon!" he mumbled, shocked. "Who are you?"

She took a deep breath. "Elena Gilbert. I was killed in 1692."

Damon paused. "You _are _a demon!" he spat. "Are you trying to steal away my soul?"

She felt terrible to see Damon like this, so hateful and scared of her. "No!" she told him, terrified herself. "I would never do that, Damon!"

"What are you?" he demanded.

"I am a vampire," she replied quickly. "Please, don't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you."

He didn't say anything.

"Look at me and tell me you don't believe that!"

Damon looked into her eyes and he _did _see it, that humanity inside of her, the need to have him close. The pain of knowing he would reject her…

He didn't want that either. He cared about her too much. He slowly went back over to Elena, and he saw the veins around her eyes again. She was obviously thirsty, and it pained _him _to see her so upset with herself. So, he lifted his hand and began to trace the veins, caressing her face, until it finally changed back.

"Give me the story," he said softly. Elena looked at him with sad eyes and began her life story. All the while, he never let go of her.

_**So, what do you think? I know, this chapter is sort of short, but I wanted to post something tonight! Please review! Your reviews really are what keep me writing! Every time I get a new comment, I feel inspired to start typing again! Thanks!**_

_**-Sara **_


	8. Lost Soul

**CHAPTER 7**

"The Salem Witch Trials?" Damon repeated. Elena was explaining to him everything about her life, and un-life.

"Yes," she confirmed. "That was when I fell in love with Klaus."

Damon nodded for her to keep going, but yet he still felt a bit jealous hearing Elena speak of a man that she, once, and maybe still did love.

"I met Klaus when I was seventeen years old. I thought he was normal like me. But the night that we met, he bit into my neck."

"Oh," Damon said, concerned now. "Is that how you became one of them?"

Elena chuckled, but her eyes were dark. "No," she started. "It's a _very _long process to become like me.

"Anyways… Klaus used mind control on me after that. He compelled me to keep his secret from his family, and to not be afraid of him. He also influenced me to fall deeply in love with him, so that I would never leave his side. You see, he used me as a blood supply. At the time, I was so love struck that I didn't care. But soon, people realized my sudden change in behavior, and were confused."

Damon's mouth became a straight line, his eyes wide. "What happened?"

"Well, Klaus decided it would be best to save himself and play the victim. So, he told the townspeople that my family had bewitched him. The next thing I knew, my home was on fire. And then, I woke up in his arms. Due to the trauma, I didn't recognize him. But he gave me his blood, and killed me. And now, here I am."

"Oh my," Damon mumbled. "You're not a demon at all, are you?"

"No," she confirmed as he held the side of her face. "I hope not."

"You're not," Damon said, caressing her arm with his free hand. "I know what you are, Elena."

She closed her eyes, lost in the moment. "What's that?"

Damon waited until Elena's eyes were opened again, looking into his sky blue orbs. "You're a lost soul."

She smiled solemnly at him. He was so wise. "No," she said, denying his words. "I lost my soul _years _ago, Damon."

"Don't say that," he told her, holding her face between his hands. "If you had no soul, you wouldn't feel _guilt, _you wouldn't feel _pain. _And I know you're feeling those things right now." His eyes were so wide, so _understanding. _But Elena was aware that he knew _nothing. _She had killed many times before, and enjoyed it. He could very well be her next victim. She didn't want that.

"Damon, I should have said this a while ago. You really should stay away from me," she demanded, moving away from him. She didn't want to drag him into this world of darkness. He didn't deserve that. But he only moved closer.

"No," he said, his voice strong. Confident. "I want to stay with you."

"You don't know what you're saying. I've _killed, _Damon." Elena shook her head, still moving away from him, until her back was against the bedpost. Damon placed a strong hand on her shoulder, the other lifting her chin. "You're afraid of me. You _know _it," she whispered venomously.

"Nothing that you do will scare me off," Damon commented.

"Nothing?"

"Try me," he said with a smirk. He had to prove himself to Elena. He wanted her by his side, not in another man's arms someplace else.

Elena looked back at him directly in the eyes, taking a deep breath. And then, once again, her eyes became deep red, veins visible underneath. She opened her mouth to snarl and of course, her fangs were there. Damon did not flinch. He brought up his hand to her lips, his fingers feeling Elena's long tooth.

She growled at this, the thirst growing. Within moments, she was on top of him, that animalistic hunger never escaping her blood red eyes. She brought her face closer to his quickly. He could still see her fangs, could hear her snarl. But he still wasn't afraid.

"You won't hurt me," he told her truthfully. He _knew _Elena.

"Your humanity," she whispered in a sinister voice. "You can shut it off… like a switch." She ran her hand up his stomach seductively. "It would be so easy just to flip the switch right now, and bite into your sweet, sweet neck, Damon."

"But you won't," he barely got out.

She looked at him through glassy eyes, unfamiliar eyes. Those eyes were still red, still blood thirsty.

"Hmmm," she said, placing a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling away, kissing the bottom of Damon's jaw, to the side of his neck. She was inhaling his sweet scent. Her hands went through his hair, while he held her waist, pulling her closer, daring her to bite. She never did. She couldn't bring herself to do it.

Eventually, Elena removed her lips from Damon's throat, her face now looking like the Elena he was _used to _seeing. "I knew you wouldn't do it," he explained, smirking. Elena still looked concerned.

"The hunger is worse than you can imagine," she explained, getting off of Damon. "It _consumes _you, _controls _you. I needed to show you how easy it is for me to snap…"

He just shook his head, grabbing Elena's shoulders again as they sat up. "I don't care, Elena. _I want to be with you ._I can prove from me."

She looked at him, highly confused. "What?"

"Bite my neck. Drink my blood. I know you need it."

"I can't do that…"

"Elena, you haven't fed in well over a week. I can tell. Please, just take my blood," he pleaded, with wide eyes.

"I thought you didn't want that."

"I'm willing. I want to help you," he confirmed.

Elena only looked into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity, until she finally did what he asked. She bit into Damon's neck.

He expected pain. This was the exact opposite…

It was _pleasure._

* * *

**(One week later)**

Damon and Stefan were walking in their backyard when their father called for them. Stefan immediately headed toward the house while Damon took a quick glance at the window on the second floor. Elena's window.

She was sitting there, with the curtains drawn. She was only in her corset and leggings, her hair in a messy braid, which had red ribbons weaved in with it. It was a beautiful sight. She smirked at him and waved. Damon immediately waved back.

Just then, Stefan saw Elena too. He was awestruck. She looked like a goddess, in the window, with her tight corset and braid. Her eyes then turned to him. She smiled sweetly, and also waved.

Damon felt a bit jealous. He and Elena had something now. Something _real. _She did not like to take his blood, because she found it inhumane, but she did drink from Damon multiple times in the past week. He liked it when Elena took his blood. He could feel her mind, feel her feelings.

And Stefan didn't understand. Because he wanted her too. Even Damon could tell. Stefan had been very flirtatious with Elena for the past week, complimenting her beauty and her personality. And, for some reason, that made Damon _mad._

Then, Elena's attention turned back to Damon. She smiled seductively and closed the curtains so that he could not look into the room anymore. So, he walked over to his father, Stefan following.

"Hello, Father," Stefan said kindly. Damon just nodded.

"Hello boys." Giuseppe suddenly lowered his voice before speaking again. "I have something very urgent to tell you."

"Yes, anything," Stefan said.

"Vampires," Giuseppe began. "They live among us. And they are in Mystic Falls."

Damon's mouth dropped open. Did his father know about Elena? Were there more vampires in town?

"Bodies have been drained of blood," he continued. "And it's only happened at night. They must be stopped. And we need your help."

"Since when do I take orders from you?" Damon snapped. No one was harming Elena. "Vampires are not real. No thank you. I don't have any desire to help my maniac of a father."

And then he stormed off, running inside the house. Stefan only looked at his father, upset. "I will do whatever it takes to help you, Father."

Giuseppe smiled.

* * *

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been REALLY busy with school! **_

_**What do you think of this chapter? Stefan doesn't know about vampires yet... do you think his promise to his father will change when he figures out Elena's secret?**_

_**I don't know how it turned out… it's literally midnight here and I just finished writing! So give me your feedback!**_

_**You all know by now how much each review means to me, so please write a comment! Thanks!**_

_**-Sara**_


	9. Farewell

**CHAPTER 8**

(**As usual, one week later)**

Elena removed her fangs from Damon's throat. He sighed in pleasure when she kissed the wound before pulling away completely. "You're the only human that I've met who actually _enjoys _having a vampire draw out your blood."

"I like feeling your mind close to mine," he said simply, stroking her hair. She smiled, as Damon flipped himself around to face her. They were both under the covers of Damon's bed, Elena in her black corset and leggings, Damon in his cotton pajama pants.

Elena looked at him through her lashes and lifted her hand to trace the side of his face. Then, her fingers trailed down to his neck and the slowly healing wound. "You're going to have to cover that up," she told him solemnly. "Your father knows about vampires, and so does Stefan."

"They're not going to find out about you, Elena," he shrugged, rolling onto his back. "Just stay quiet while I'm gone."

Elena's eyes popped wide open. "Where are you going?" Damon immediately avoided Elena's gaze, playing with the sheet nervously. "Damon," she demanded, pulling on the side of his face. "You're leaving?"

He sighed, giving up. "I have to go fight in the war." Elena's eyes became even wider than they already were.

Her brows furrowed, her forehead creating a frown line. "Well, when are you leaving?" Damon was leaving her here, alone.

He pushed the stray hairs out of Elena's face, trying to distract her from the words that escaped his lips. "Tonight."

Elena stopped breathing. "And you didn't tell me?" Her eyes were filling with tears. Why did Damon keep this from her for all of these months? "What am I going to do without you?"

"Elena, I'm so sorry," he whispered, caressing her forearm. "I'll be back before you even realize I am gone." He was trying to soothe her, but she continued sobbing.

"Damon, you _kept _this from me!" she accused, sitting up. He tried to grab her arms, but she was stronger, and pulled away from his hold.

"You don't need to react like this," Damon assured her. "I'm not going to be gone for long."

Elena just shook her head. "You don't know that, Damon." She then stood up, grabbing a silk robe and wrapping it around herself.

He followed her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, pleading. "Elena…"

She just shook her head, pushing him away. "Good bye, Damon."

Elena walked out of the room, never turning back to look at him. She _knew _how much he was probably hurting, but it was best for her to keep her distance now. The more time today she spent with Damon, the more it would hurt her later.

So, she sped out, knowing it would be the last time she saw him in a while.

…

Damon sat in the room, frozen, for a few more moments. He didn't want to leave Elena like this, so he tried to follow her. But Emily was standing in the doorway, stopping him. She had something in her fist.

"Damon," she whispered, looking around. "If you fight this war, you know that there is a chance you will _never _come back?"

He sighed, nodding solemnly. "Of course I know. I'm worried that I will never see Elena again."

She gave him a solemn look. And then Emily placed the vial she was holding in Damon's hand. "This is Elena's blood. If you die with it in your system, you will come back. As an immortal. It's not a choice you have to make now, but just remember that this doesn't have to be the last time you see Elena. Make sure that someone gives this to you before, or if, you die in battle."

He nodded, swallowing. And Emily walked away.

…

That evening, Stefan, Giuseppe, Bonnie, and Emily were all lined up in front of the house. Damon was standing there in uniform, a carriage waiting for him. Stefan gave his brother a hug, while Giuseppe just nodded, actually smiling.

"I'm proud of you, son. For doing this." For once, kindness showed in his father's eyes. It made Damon happy for once. But then he remembered that the person who mattered most was not standing in the small crowd.

"Elena did not want to be here for this," Bonnie pointed out sadly. "But she wanted me to give you _this._" She handed him a letter, with the name: _Damon _written on the front in her beautiful handwriting. His heart ached. He knew how much Elena was going through at the moment.

He waved at them all before entering the carriage.

Elena watched from her window as the carriage drove away, crying.

…

Damon opened Elena's letter during the ride. He very carefully broke the wax seal, not wanting to ruin the letter, the only memento of Elena that he would have for a very long time.

Soon, he was reading her words.

_Dear Damon,_

_ I know you are probably upset with me for leaving things between us like that, but I need you to know that I care deeply about you, and couldn't bear to spend my final moments with you, knowing that I won't see you for months._

_ Emily told me about the vial of blood. I do not want this life for you, Damon, but please. Consider it. I hope that I will see you again someday. I don't want to lose you. Think about becoming like me if something happens during battle. If you decide to let yourself die, I will understand. But I need you to know that I will spend every waking moment of forever thinking of you._

_ Klaus may return to Mystic Falls soon. I'm still worried about his letter. And now, everyone in your family is aware of vampires. If something happens to me, just know that I love you. I'm sorry I didn't say it in person, but I do. I love you, Damon Salvatore, with all of my heart._

_ If Klaus comes back, I may not be the same person you remember when you return. I'm scared, Damon, more scared than ever. And I wish you were holding me right now. But you're not, so I have to fight this battle alone._

_ If I am gone or dead when you return to Mystic Falls, please forget me. That's all I ask. You deserve more than a soulless creature of the night._

_ I love you. Remember that._

_For now this is farewell,_

_Elena._

…

Damon closed his eyes, letting the tears fall. The pain of her note overwhelming. He loved her, too. So much. Too much.

And he was _afraid _of losing her.

_**Ta da! Sorry it's a little short! What did you think of this chapter? I had writers block while doing this chapter, so give me your feedback! Should I continue?**_

_**Please review! They help me get over my writer's block and inspire me to keep going!**_

_**-Sara**_


	10. Our Past Haunts Us

_Trouble he will find you no matter where you go, oh oh  
_

_No matter if you're fast, no matter if you're slow, oh oh  
_

_The eye of the storm or the cry in the mourn, oh oh  
_

_You're fine for a while but you start to lose control_

_He's there in the dark, he's there in my heart_

_He waits in the wings, he's gotta play a part_

_Trouble is a friend, yeah trouble is a friend of mine_

_._

Song: "Trouble is a Friend" by Lenka

.

.

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 9**

Elena opened her eyes the next morning, not really knowing what the point in getting up was. Damon wasn't there to greet her. He wouldn't be there for months, and maybe all of eternity, depending on his choice.

She sighed, and eventually got out of bed. Emily entered shortly after, and helped Elena with her corset. After a few painful gasps, she was in her black dress, her dark make up already smudging.

"Oh dear," Emily began. "Don't tell me you're crying about him this early."

Elena nodded. "I didn't say goodbye to him properly. He probably hates me." She let out a sigh, crabbing a shawl and wrapping it around her shoulders. "I guess that's best. He doesn't deserve this life."

"Oh, my," Emily said, smiling at Elena for comfort. "It must be tragic to lose love, because you live on different sides of the river." She grabbed a handkerchief and dabbed the tear stains from Elena's cheek.

"You're so wise," she said, grinning, taking the cloth. She set the napkin down, and grabbed a hairbrush, smoothing out her curly locks. She smiled, but it was a weak attempt. Emily could see behind her cool demeanor at the moment.

"You know, Dear, you can shut off the pain?" Emily suggested, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"No!" Elena immediately said. I shut off the pain after I turned, and far too many people lost their lives because of me." She shook her head. She had so much regret in her life, and now, Damon was one of them. She regretted letting him into her life, into her soul. Now he had gone, taking her with him. She felt like nothing but a shell of what once was herself. It was a terrible feeling, to be so _lost _without someone.

"Well," Emily started. "Why don't you spend the day with Mr. Stefan Salvatore? I am sure he will keep your mind away from Damon for a while."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I suppose I should get to know Stefan a little better. He has been very kind to me, but I've been… distracted. It would be kind to show my gratitude for his helpfulness."

…

Stefan was in his room, writing in his journal. It was the only way to express his feelings.

_Journal,_

_ Damon left to fight in the Civil War last night. I am going to miss him terribly. He is my brother, and my best friend, even if he has the one thing I want:_

_ Elena Gilbert, the single most beautiful girl on the planet._

_ He cares about her deeply, but she was obviously upset when he left. She didn't even say goodbye. I feel terrible for them. I do. But it's all such a mess!_

_ When Damon finally finds love, he has to leave. And when I_ see_ love, my brother has it. But now, just maybe, God is cleaning this up for me._

_ I need to know Ms. Gilbert more. It is my duty. I don't want her heart to ache forever, because we both know the truth:_

_ Not many people return from this battle, especially if they haven't been training properly._

_ I'm worried. Elena is obviously worried, and even Father is stressing._

_ The months are going to feel like an eternity until my brother is home, safe. Until then, I need to help Elena feel at home._

_ Yours truly,_

_ Stefan Salvatore 1864_

He closed the book, just as someone knocked. It was a gentle knock. "Stefan?" a voice that sounded like honey slipping from the comb said.

"Come in, Elena," he answered, knowing who it was immediately. Elena smiled as she opened the door. He was momentarily stunned by Elena, with her long hair falling off of her shoulders, flowing freely with the breeze coming from his windows.

"How are you?" she asked, still standing close to the doorway. He smiled at her, cocking his head slightly.

"I've been better," he sighed, referring to Damon. She closed her eyes for a moment, showing him how much she understood.

"I know how terrified you must be for Damon," she started, walking into the room more. "Before my brother died, I wanted to do everything in my rightful power to keep him safe. It's a scary feeling to be so close to losing someone like that."

"Yes," he confirmed, looking at Elena with a newfound respect. "Yes, it is."

She smiled at him for a long moment, until finally speaking. "I came by to ask if you would like to join me at the local theater today. I thought that a production might take our minds off of things."

Stefan's heart skipped a beat. "I would love to see a show with you," he said politely, trying to contain his excitement. It was very difficult to do.

Elena grinned at him sweetly and exited the room.

…

Meanwhile, Damon Salvatore was in his cot, somewhere in the south, writing a letter to Elena. He had made his choice.

_Elena,_

_ Before I tell you everything, let me say I love you. I fell in love with you the moment my eyes fell upon you._

_ Now, I have to make this note short. I'm going to have to fight very shortly. I just want you to know that I have made my choice._

_ I have already told all of my peers that before I die, they have to give me your blood. I want to wake up. I want to be with you forever. _

_ If you change somehow when Klaus returns, I'll do whatever it takes to get the Elena I know back. I'll never give up on you. Ever. I love you._

_ Now, I have to go. Please write back to me._

_ With love,_

_Damon._

He took the letter to the mail center before heading off, back to battle.

But what Damon didn't know was that he was being watched by someone in the shadows. Once Damon was completely out of sight, Klaus, the gorgeous vampire with pale blonde hair, and electric, eccentric-looking, blue eyes, emerged, grabbing Damon's letter.

Elena was still going to get the letter, though. Klaus knew that. All that the note needed was a little… editing.

Klaus smirked, as he ran off, with Damon's letter in his hand.

_**Ahhh! What did you think of this chapter? What is Klaus going to do with Damon's letter? What was your favorite part? And don't worry, I'll have Damon come back to Mystic Falls as soon as I can!**_

_**You all know how much each review means to me, and how much it impacts my updates, so please comment!**_

_**-Sara**_


	11. Notes

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass_  
_ And longing for the breeze_  
_ I need to step outside_  
_ Just to see if I can breathe_  
_ I gotta find a way out_  
_ Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
_ Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_ You'll always be my thunder_

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder_

Song: _"Thunder" _by Boys Like Girls

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

Elena and Stefan walked out of the Mystic Theatre, laughing. They watched a lighthearted show called _Scapin. _It was a lighthearted, quirky love story.

"I found it amusing how they used puppets as most of the characters," she said, smiling at him. He grinned back.

"It was a fun show," Stefan replied, smiling ear-to-ear. She blinked a few times, looking at his face. He looked so much like _Damon _when he smiled like that. She shook off the thought, knowing that the name Damon would only make her upset again.

Elena let out a long sigh, and Stefan automatically knew who she was thinking about. Her heart would always belong to Damon, but he was going to try his hardest to take his brother's place in Elena's heart.

Stefan placed his hand on the small of Elena's back as they walked back to the carriage silently. When they returned back to the house, Elena rushed upstairs, locking herself in her room with nothing but her diary.

…

(**Two weeks later)**

Elena was sitting on the hill of the Salvatore house. Her head was resting on Stefan's shoulder, as they watched the sun set on the lake. They had been spending most of their days together now, but Damon was constantly in Elena's mind, being compared to Stefan. His smell was in the air too. He hadn't written her yet, and she constantly worried. But now, the sunset was her only distraction.

Stefan's hand gently brushed through her hair, and she sighed in relaxation. "It really is beautiful," Elena whispered, staring at the pink glare on the lake.

"Nah," he said, now caressing her arm, making small circles with his thumb. "Trust me, Elena. While I'm looking at you, the sun doesn't compare."

She grinned at him, blushing slightly. Damon used to compliment her beauty like that. _No!_ she thought. _Stop thinking about him!_

Stefan didn't sense Elena's awkwardness, and just brushed a few stray hairs away from her bright pink face. "It's true," he assured her. She quirked her lip up, and Stefan closed the distance. He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he _had _to kiss her lips.

And she kissed back. Elena held the side of Stefan's face, although she was still wishing it was someone else's

She tried to block Damon from her mind, and it worked… for a moment. The guilt nagged at her as she pulled away. Elena smiled at Stefan, their eyes locking, when suddenly, Bonnie appeared.

"Uh," she said, somewhat baffled. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but a letter has arrived for Miss Elena."

Elena immediately moved, and looked at Stefan apologetically. "I will speak with you later," she said kindly, giving him a quick hug, causing his heart to skip a beat. She walked away, thankful for Bonnie's interruption. She wanted Damon, and nothing but a simple friendship with Stefan. Now, it was… more, and she felt terribly guilty.

Elena walked up to her room and saw the letter resting on her bed. It was rolled up, wrapped in a black silk ribbon. She slowly untied the ribbon and read the note, knowing she had waited for this moment.

_Dearest Elena,_

_ Before I tell you everything, let me say I did love you. I loved you so much._

_ Now, I have to make this note quick. I have to go back to battle very shortly. I just want you to know that I have made my choice._

_ I have already disposed of your blood. I could never let myself become a creature of the night, just from knowing someone for a month. If I die, then God has made it my time to die. _

_ Forever is too long, Elena. You have to remember that things moved far too quickly with us. I fell in love with you within a few days, and I can tell that when Klaus comes back, you will change. You will leave Mystic Falls, and we both know it._

_ Some way or another, I will be heartbroken, because I can't risk my mortality for this. I don't want to become something that my brother and even my father will despise. Father already hates me enough. I'm sorry for telling you this through a note, but I thought you deserved to know, instead of hoping things can return to normal._

_ After seeing so many of my peers die, I know that it would be unfair to cheat death. I need to die with them._

_ I hope you understand._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Damon Salvatore_

_ US Army 1864_

Elena felt her tears falling. Damon didn't want this. She should have known! Elena immediately grabbed her diary, full of all of the pages on how much she loved him, and threw it as hard as she could against the wall. The book made a loud _crash _as she fell back on the bed, her makeup running all over her face. She hit the pillows violently, burying her face in them. This heartbreak was too much. Not only did Damon not want to turn, he chose not to have her at all! She gripped for her hair and cried her eyes out.

Emily could hear Elena sobbing from her quarters. She rushed to the room, opening the door. Elena's back was to the door, her shoulders shaking. Emily ran up to her, to see Elena's face swollen and hot with tears.

"He doesn't love me," she whispered, avoiding eye contact. "_Damon hates me!"_

"Shhh, come here," Emily said comfortingly, holding Elena as she cried.

Emily felt terrible. Elena had turned on her humanity _completely _for the past two months, only to be left broken. She muttered a few Latin words to form a spell, making Elena fall asleep peacefully.

…

Damon Salvatore woke up early the next morning to the sound of whistles as usual, hoping to find a letter from Elena. He had no luck. He shrugged his shoulders, and went to the dining hall, for their quick breakfast that they had to eat in a total of two minutes.

Suddenly, his general approached him. "Mr. Salvatore," General Ford said, his stern expression showing some kindness underneath. "It has been two weeks since you joined. You have two weeks left. Good luck, soldier."

Damon stood up, and saluted to his general, although on the inside he was jumping up and down from excitement. His only thoughts at the moment were concentrated on Elena. Two weeks until he could see his love, and start an eternity with her.

He couldn't be any happier.

Meanwhile, Elena Gilbert was in Mystic Falls, crying over the heartbreak.

* * *

_**Ahhh… such a tragic love story! LOL! What did you think of this chapter? Sorry guys. I've been having writer's block with this story for the past few chapters. I found them a little difficult to write, because they reminded me of my cousin who is currently fighting in the war, and that has been making me really upset lately.**_

_**But I am past the writer's block and back on track now! Woohoo! **_

_**Some of you guessed that Klaus would make Damon's letter break Elena's heart, and you were right! Haha I had that planned for a LOOONG time!**_

_**Please review! Your feedback means EVERYTHING to me, and you know how much each comment affects my writing. Thanks so much!**_

_**-Sara**_


	12. Comparisons

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Sorry guys. I'm warning you in advance if this chapter is terrible. LJ Smith (the author of TVD) emailed me and I'm literally jumping off of the walls right now! So I'll try to concentrate, and I hope this chapter makes some sense!

* * *

**_

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed_

_You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know_

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh, I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes_

Song: _Thinking of You _by Katy Perry

.

.

**CHAPTER 11**

Klaus stepped through the woods. If anyone in their rightful mind thought that he was done messing with Elena, they were beyond incorrect. He smirked as he watched the local messenger walk through the town, in his black uniform.

Klaus smirked as he approached the messenger, whose expression was solemn. It was true. That man's job was pathetic. He looked around for a moment and led the man to an alley between two shops.

The messenger's face lit up with fear. Klaus just opened his electric blue eyes wider, the pupils dilating. "You're not going to make a sound," he compelled the man.

"I am not going to make a sound," he repeated. Klaus grinned.

"I know you won't. Now I need you to do something for me." Klaus opened his eyes even wider, his face showing no expression at all. This next part was crucial.

"What am I going to do?" the messenger asked with a monotone voice.

Klaus pointed to a piece of paper that the man was holding. It was full of names, half of them blocked out with marker, the people who he had already finished.

"I need you to add a name to that list."

…

Four days.

It had been four days since Elena received Damon's letter, telling her that they should forget about each other. How could he expect her to do that?

Every single thing reminded Elena of her blue eyed lover: the house, her journal…

Stefan.

Every time she saw Stefan's face, _Damon _immediately came to her mind. She hated herself for that. And worst of all, she continued to see him, although every day her heart ached with the agony of knowing Damon was fighting somewhere, hating her.

She sighed deeply as she walked through the woods. Elena gripped for her lapis lazuli necklace, the one chain that protected her from the sun. It would be so easy just to rip it off of her neck, and become… nothing, and end this eternal war.

But she didn't remove the chain from her neck. She just kept walking, until she saw a deer in the distance. She didn't like resulting to this, but the bloodlust was getting out of hand. Elena ran for the animal, and dug her fangs into it, feeling her hunger slowly decrease.

…

Stefan finished his breakfast, and walked up to Elena's room. She wasn't there. He immediately went over to Emily, and asked what happened to her.

"I believe that Miss Elena went out for a walk," she said kindly, turning her attention back to Bonnie, who was reading some sort of leather book.

He then decided to walk out the door and look for Elena. She was nowhere to be found. He looked around the garden. Once again, no sign of her. He was about to give up, when he heard an animal yelp, and then a dark laugh coming from the woods. That laugh was without a doubt Elena's. He suddenly felt fearful as he walked into the forest, trying to walk toward where the laughter had come from.

And then he saw it.

Elena, slouched over a deer carcass, her lips fastened to its neck. She was drinking its blood. Stefan immediately gasped in fear, and regretted it the second the noise escaped his lips, because she turned her head.

She did not look at him with the loving eyes that he was used to seeing. No, he was looking into the eyes of a _predator, _with fangs bared and eyes fastened on his neck. A snarl escaped her lips as she stood up.

"Elena," he started. She snarled one last time before her face turned back to normal.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on me like that," she said coolly, wiping any extra blood off of her face. Then she remembered that Stefan didn't know about her, and he was taught to hate everything about her. And now, he was just looking at her with shocked eyes. "Stefan," she pleaded.

"I should have known," he muttered to himself, still looking into Elena's brown eyes. "Damon didn't want to fight the vampires, because you're one of them, aren't you?"

She laughed awkwardly. "I don't think I need to answer that." Stefan just swallowed and nodded.

Then, something flashed in Elena's mind. She was caught. "Stefan, please," she started, walking towards him with outstretched hands. "Please don't tell anyone." Her eyes were full of such despair, that he nodded.

"I'm not going to speak of it," he said, placing a trembling finger on her lips. She closed her eyes for a moment, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Why? You should hate me," she said sadly, knowing she was a creature that deserved nothing at all, especially not someone as kind as Stefan.

"No," he said, holding her face. "I don't care what father thinks. I know you, Elena. I've spent almost two months with you now. And, I say this with confidence. I _love _you."

She just nodded, unable to say it back. She felt terrible, when he bent his head down to hers, kissing those lips softly. And once again, she imagined _Damon_ holding her like this. But she knew that Stefan was the closest she would ever get to love now, so she kissed back, but her chest was filled with pain, and _longing _for another pair of lips against hers.

* * *

_**There's the update. What do you think Klaus's new plan is? You'll find out in the next chapter! Also, I'm almost positive that I'm also going to make the next chapter the one where Damon comes home! I'll try to update ASAP!**_

_**Please give me your feedback. You all know how much it means to me. So, please, press that button and inspire me to keep writing! =D**_


	13. Broken

_I saw your face, stuck in the crowd_

_Silently screaming out loud_

_I felt the beat echo your heart_

_Throw me a line cuz its too far_

_All that you want, all that you see_

_All that you thought that you believe_

_Is it enough?_

_Do you think it's too much?_

_You say you only trust what you can touch_

_All you got to do is reach out for it_

_All that you want_

_Is standing right in front of you_

_All that you need_

_Is love..._

_Up to the ledge, put out my hands_

_Get to the bones of where i'd land_

_Trade in my fears, trade in my thoughts_

_They disappear behind your walls_

_It's all for you…_

Song: _Passenger _by OneRepublic

* * *

.

.

**CHAPTER 12**

Elena woke up early the next morning, to find a letter resting on her dresser.

_Elena—_

_ Father is taking me out this morning for a town council meeting. I should be home sometime this afternoon so that we can enjoy lunch together. I love you._

_ Stefan_

Her heart ached. Every time Stefan said "I love you" she couldn't even say it back. Her heart belonged to someone else, someone out of reach. She hated doing this to Stefan, although every day her heart belonged to him a bit more. And that _frightened _her, giving in to love again like this, when her soul mate still walked this earth.

Elena sighed and threw a robe over her night attire and walked down the stairs. Emily and Bonnie were still fast asleep. She sat on the couch, downing a glass of scotch far too quickly. It burned Elena's throat, but she didn't mind.

Soon, someone knocked on the door of the mansion. Elena exhaled deeply before walking to the double doors, opening them. A man in a black uniform stood in front of her, holding a list in his shaky hands. His face was solemn as he looked at her directly.

"Are you Miss Elena Gilbert?" he asked, putting the list in his bag. She looked confused and nodded.

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"You could say that. I am very sorry, Miss, but…" he took a deep breath, looking to the ground. Elena swallowed and gave him a searing gaze, the suspense killing her. "Damon Salvatore has died in battle."

Her eyes widened. "When did this happen?" she asked, feeling her eyes swell up with tears. Damon… gone… forever?

"Two days ago."

Three days after she received the letter. Elena could feel the cool tear stream down her face. "Oh wow…" she muttered, shocked. She was pained.

"He had a request," the messenger continued. "He does… _did… _not want his brother and father to worry too much. He wanted _you_ to tell them about this."

"Yes," she said, trying her best to compose herself.

"I'm very sorry, Miss Elena," the man said solemnly, turning around, using black ink to block Damon's name off of that list.

She nodded at him and closed the door. One it was securely locked, she hit the floor, her back to the wall. She just cried there. Elena couldn't fix anything. Damon was dead, and he died hating her. Her heart swelled with pain. How could this happen? Everything was so _wrong. _She lost him. He was gone, nothing but a memory now.

She slowly stood up and downed her next glass of scotch, followed by another.

Meanwhile, Klaus watched it all from the distance, smirking as Elena's sobs filled the morning silence.

…

The next week was _hell _for Elena. She hadn't even told Stefan or Giuseppe about Damon yet. She didn't know how to give them the news, and for some reason, she knew it would feel _wrong _coming from her, so she decided to wait a little while, and keep her lips sealed. But every night, when everyone was asleep, Elena would sneak into Damon's room, bury her face in his pillows, the pillows his head would never rest upon again, and _cry._

She did this _every _night of that week, but on Monday night she got quite the surprise…

…

It was dark when Damon reached Mystic Falls. The moonlight was the only thing visible in the foggy night. He stepped out of the carriage, opening the doors of the mansion. It felt good to be home after fighting in the battle. He missed this place. He couldn't wait to get back into his own bed, and more importantly, Elena's arms.

He slowly made his way up the wooden staircase, and down the hallway. But soon, he noticed a light coming from his room. He lifted his brows in a frown, confused. Who was in his room?

Damon cautiously opened the door, and then he saw her. Elena, sitting on the edge of his bed, shoulders shaking. Without even turning her head, Elena spoke, her voice soft.

"Please, just go," she whispered. "I don't need to dream about you. It'll just hurt more when I wake up."

He looked at her, definitely baffled. Damon moved to sit next to her on the side of the bed. She momentarily looked at him, then turned her attention back to the floor. Damon lifted his finger and wiped away her tear. "Elena, you're not dreaming," he said matter-of-factly. Damon grabbed Elena's face, holding it between his palms. He gazed into those chocolaty eyes, such _pained _and _sorrow _eyes. "Look at me, Elena. I'm _here._"

Elena just closed her eyes, shaking her head. "No," she mumbled. "It's not possible. You're dead."

Damon was extremely puzzled by Elena's behavior. But then he remembered her letter. She _warned _him about this. She said that she may be a different person when he returned. And she was different. She was _broken._

"I don't know what happened while I was gone, Elena, but I swear to you, I am _here, _I am human, and I am _alive._" She just shook her head, still denying the words. "I can prove it," he insisted, pulling her face closer, their lips crashing together. Elena immediately kissed back, her hands tangling in Damon's hair. He brought his hands down to her waist, pulling her closer.

And then Elena realized that the sweetness of this _couldn't _be a dream. She deepened the kiss, feeling a fiery passion with his touch that she hadn't felt in far too long. It was overwhelming. Damon could feel it too, the _need _to hold her. It was amazing. They were the only two people on the planet. Damon and Elena. Elena and Damon.

Then Elena abruptly pulled away, but he continued to trail kisses down her neck. "Damon," she said desperately, now feeling panicked.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling away. Damon looked at her with wide eyes, and Elena said only one word next.

"Stefan," she said solemnly, knowing she belonged to the other brother. But how could she be with Stefan, when she had just reunited with her one and only soul mate?

She had a huge decision to make.

* * *

_**So, what did you guys think of this chapter? Damon's back, and Klaus compelled the messenger to tell Elena that he was dead? Epic! Why do you think Klaus is doing this? What will happen when Elena figures out that Klaus is the one messing with her?**_

_**And now, here comes the love triangle! Please review! I absolutely LOVE all of your feedback, and it inspires me to pick up my laptop and write some more! So, PLEASE, comment!**_

_**-Sara**_


	14. Torn

_Is this the whole picture  
Or is it just the start?  
Is this the way you love me?  
You're capturing my heart_

_I used to try and walk alone  
But I've begun to grow  
And when You tell me just to rest  
I'm finally letting go, I let go_

_And I'm here to stay  
Nothing can separate us  
And I know I'm okay  
You cradle me gently  
Wrapped in Your arms I'm home_

_I'm seeing so much clearer  
Looking through Your eyes  
I could never find a safer place  
Even if I tried_

_All the times I've needed You  
You've never left my side  
I'm clinging to Your every word  
Don't ever let me go, don't let go._

Song: _Wrapped in your Arms _

By Fireflight

* * *

.

.

**CHAPTER 13**

Damon frowned at Elena's words. Why was she mentioning his brother? "Stefan?" he repeated, confused. Her expression broke his heart. She still looked so defeated, and now… torn. _Between what?_ he wondered.

"Damon," she said, depressed. "I was going to tell him to just be my friend, but your letter… it _scared _me. What are you doing right now with me, Damon? You said you didn't love me. You said we should forget, and here you are, breaking me even more."

His jaw dropped open. Elena and Stefan… weren't friends? Were they more? And Elena's talk of this letter had his head jumbled. "Elena, I never said that. I sent you a letter saying that I am in love with you, which I am, and that I couldn't wait to be back with you. What are you talking about?"

Now, _Elena _seemed to be the person who was confused. She pulled out a piece of paper from the dresser, folded up perfectly. She carefully opened up the folds, revealing a letter, full of Damon's exquisite handwriting. But, he didn't write that. He didn't write any of it. Damon's eyes widened. "This is the exact _opposite _of everything I wrote to you. Dear lord… you spent all that time thinking that I hated you?" he asked. Elena just nodded solemnly. His heart ached for her.

Then Elena opened her mouth to speak. "Stefan was there. We became close friends. He provided comfort. He kissed me one night, and I felt terrible. _Guilty. _And then I got your letter later that night…"

"So, now… you and Stefan?" Damon asked, swallowing hard. He couldn't lose Elena to his brother. That _killed_ him on the inside. They were torn apart by some strange misunderstanding, and she was driven right into his little brother's arms. This was tragic.

"Mmhmm…" she muttered, staring at the wall. Elena was shocked too. Damon really _did _care for her. The letter was all lies. She should have been jumping up and down for joy, but she couldn't. Someone's heart was going to break in the end. "That's not all. A messenger stopped by and said you _died. _God, how that killed me on the inside. I didn't tell Stefan or Giuseppe yet though. I guess there's no need to." Elena laughed, but it was a dark sound. _Hollow. _It made Damon shudder.

He took a deep breath, placing his hand on hers. She looked at him momentarily. "Elena," he began. "This is a huge mess, from what I hear. I'm so sorry to hear about everything you went through, but there's one thing I can't wrap my head around. You and… Stefan." Just saying the words made his heart shatter even more. Elena noticed it and squeezed his hand. Damon exhaled, feeling so much comfort in such a simple gesture.

"_You _are my soul mate, Damon. I can feel it. Every time I kissed Stefan, every single time he held me, I wished it was you. I wanted it to be you so badly that it _hurt, _Damon. But, there's a part of me that feels something for Stefan, too. It's all so… complicated," she sighed, hanging her head.

"Elena. I am _positive _that you are my soul mate. And I'm sure that Stefan loves you very much, but everything we had… It will never disappear. We both know it." Damon's face was stern and serious, an expression that made Elena actually look him in the eyes.

"I know," she confirmed sadly. "I want to be with you Damon. _So much. Too much. _But there's a part of me… that wants to be with Stefan too. I'm so, so, sorry. You don't need to be put through this. I should go." Elena stood up, gathering her belongings. She wiped her tears and headed for the door. Damon blocked it, standing in her way. After a second of hesitation, he held her face between his cool palms.

"I'm not going to force you to make a choice anytime soon," he whispered, their lips almost touching as he spoke. "But just know that when you're ready to make it, I'll be waiting." And then, he kissed her again. Elena didn't respond for a moment, but very soon, chills were going through her spine and she was kissing back. She grabbed Damon's hair, pulling him even closer. She _craved _his lips, needed them, more than a plant needed water, more than she needed _blood. _

Damon held her face, holding back his own tears. How had everything gone so wrong? And the thing that pained Damon the most, was that he knew that it would take a lot to make it all right. That _scared _him, and he found comfort in Elena's lips. After months without her, the kisses were better than he remembered, even if she was torn between him and his brother.

Elena sighed against Damon's lips, neither of them pulling away still. She really hated herself right now. How on earth could she keep Stefan, when Damon was kissing her so wonderfully? But Stefan was the opposite of Damon: cool, collected. She liked that too, and then the tears began to fall down her cheeks, and they both tasted salt. Eventually, Elena pulled away, and looked into his big, blue eyes.

"I love you," Damon whispered.

She wanted to fall back into his arms right then and there, but she knew she couldn't. She belonged to the other Salvatore now. But, oh, Damon was making this so difficult…

_**There you go! What did you think of this chapter? Sorry, it's kind of short. I had lots of work to do tonight, and I wanted to post something. Please give me your feedback. You guys have given me really great, inspirational reviews, and I wanted to update again because all of your feedback (good or bad) made me extremely happy!**_

_**Please Comment!**_

_**-Sara**_


	15. One Look

_**Before we start, I just want to let you guys know that I posted the link to a picture of Klaus on my profile! Also, this song is by Amy Kuney. I'm a HUGE fan of hers, and I really suggest that you guys listen to her! She's got lots of songs that remind me of Delena! Now, without further ado… I give you the next chapter!  


* * *

**_

_My new year's resolution  
Didn't last long  
I tried to quit you  
I suffered withdraws  
Now I didn't plan this  
Oh, I want you to know  
I'm just breaking bad habits  
You're the first one to go_

_Never thought I would get so damn dependent  
To ask your permission to breathe  
Coffee and cigarettes cannot replace you  
Cause I've got you like a disease  
When will I ever be free?_

_You and I  
Were long overdue  
No more spending my life  
Depending on you  
Now I didn't plan this  
Oh I want you to know  
I'm just breaking bad habits  
You're the first one to go_

Song: _Breaking Bad Habits _by Amy Kuney

.

.

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

Stefan woke up late, the sun beaming directly at his eyes through the window. He sighed, preparing for a normal day, spent with Elena. But as he rubbed his eyes, getting dressed, he noticed the house just felt… different. Usually Elena was in his room the second she realized he was awake. Stefan shook off the thought, and headed downstairs.

…

Elena was sitting on the countertop of the Salvatore kitchen. She knew it was impolite but everyone was comfortable enough with her now. She skipped grabbing a cup of tea, and made a pot of coffee. It was an expensive delicacy, and she decided to treat everyone with it. She had purchased it the day before, and needed the caffeine. After placing the kettle of water into the fire, it was soon whistling.

Within a matter of seconds, Elena was sitting back on the counter, drinking the coffee. Its heat warmed her throat, and she sighed in delight.

Soon, Damon walked down the stairs, his hair disheveled. He looked up at Elena's face and his eyes lit up. She smiled at him, returning her lips back to the glass. Damon laughed at her urgency, and she raised an eyebrow.

"What are you drinking?" he asked, puzzled. Elena couldn't wipe the smirk from her face. Although things were far from perfect, she didn't feel uncomfortable around him.

"Coffee. Try it," she insisted, holding out the cup in front of Damon. He immediately accepted and took a gulp. His face puckered for a second, causing Elena to laugh. Then, Damon's eyes widened as he took another sip.

"It's alright," he retorted coolly. Elena just grinned at him, and he sat next to her on the counter top.

Elena smirked at him, getting off of the table. She liked having these playful moments with Damon. They made her forget about her problems. "Awww, little Damon is a tea boy? Too wittle for coffee?" she teased.

Damon laughed at that, also enjoying the lighthearted moment with Elena. His lips then formed a straight line as he also jumped off of the counter, walking close to her. His thumb trailed across Elena's cheekbone. "I liked it because I placed my lips right where yours were," he said softly. Elena closed her eyes, caught up in the pleasure of the moment.

"Damon," she whispered, unable to say anything but his name. He just placed a finger on her lips.

"What we had… _have_… is not gone, Elena. You know it," he insisted, brushing the stray hairs away from Elena's face. She merely nodded, and leaned forward to meet his lips. It was gentle and short, but full of passion.

Elena pulled away, looking into Damon's eyes, eyes full of _longing. _She outlined his every feature, taking it all in while she could.

That was the scene Stefan walked in on. His eyes widened with shock, trying to accept the scene in front of him: Elena and… Damon? Wasn't Damon fighting in the war? And, they were holding each others faces, examining them in wonder.

Within the next second, Elena was at the other side of the room, looking at both brothers solemnly.

"Damon, I see you're back," Stefan said angrily, clenching his fists. Damon nodded, as if challenging his brother. Elena noticed the tension and stepped between them.

"Okay, this is a _huge _mess. We have a lot to discuss. Stefan, mind if I explain?" she asked with a stressful edge to her voice. He nodded, and they all sat on the couch. Both brothers moved to sit next to her, but Elena decided to take the chair. She crossed her arms, and began the whole story about Damon's letter and the news of his death.

…

Giuseppe and Jonathan Pierce walked down the streets of Mystic Falls. "Are you sure this man is worthy of our trust?" Giuseppe asked.

"I am positive," Jonathan confirmed. "We have spoken in person and by letter. He wants to stop the vampires just as much as we do, and he knows how to stop them."

"Well, when will he be here?" he asked impatiently. Jonathan shrugged his shoulders, and his face suddenly lit up.

"He's right here," he retorted, gesturing to the blonde man approaching them. The man smiled kindly at them, bowing before shaking Giuseppe's hand.

"Hello, my name is Giuseppe," he said, confused why such a young man would want to get himself involved in this danger.

"Klaus," the man introduced himself.

…

After a long story, Stefan was sitting on the couch, his mouth agape. "So, this is all…"

"A mess," Damon finished. "A big, ugly, mess."

Elena nodded in agreement. "Why on earth would someone want to _do _this to me, though?" she asked, puzzled.

"A better question is _who_," Damon replied. Stefan nodded, speechless. Just moving his head was all he could really do at the moment.

"Yes," she breathed. "Maybe Emily could perform a spell of some sort and show us who wrote it?"

Stefan approved of the idea and turned to Damon, who was looking out the window, an irate look on his face. "I don't think we need a spell," Damon said through gritted teeth. Elena shot him a confused glance and looked outside the window. Giuseppe and Jonathan Pierce were walking through the yard, talking with a young man, a man Elena hadn't seen in centuries. Her jaw dropped as she stared at him in wonder.

Then, his head turned, revealing electric blue eyes, mesmerizing eyes. Elena's breath hitched. He smirked at her from the yard, and waved. She just froze, in fear. She didn't know what to feel.

The person standing outside was Klaus Moretti: the man she loved, the man she hated, and the man she had waited over 100 years to see. Her mixed emotions were _overwhelming. _She was feeling so many different things: longing, hatred, sadness, lust, anger, and confusion. Lots of confusion.

All of her old feelings came rushing back from one glance. Elena knew it. Damon knew it. And even _Klaus _knew it. He smirked at her one last time before turning his head away.

Elena fell on the couch, frustrated. Damon sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Stefan just kept looking out the window, completely shocked.

And Elena was breaking down, because all of her old feelings…

_They were back!_

And she hated it.

* * *

_**First off, let me say "Bad Moon Rising" was AMAZING. Although there was a major Delena step back, I'm very happy that this season is concentrating more on the Delena relationship than Stelena.**_

_**.  
**_

_**And there's the chapter! Soo much drama now! And don't worry guys, I can tell you this: Elena is **__**NOT **__**going to end up with Klaus! He's just going to make her think a little bit. What did you think of this chapter? Klaus working with the vampire hunters? Elena's situation with Stefan, Damon, and now KLAUS?**_

_**Please review! Y'all know what your comments do to me. Your feedback is what keeps me going!**_

_**-Sara**_


	16. My Feelings for You

_I try to let it go  
I try to shut it out  
Cleanse it from my soul  
But it stays in place like a permanent stain,  
Yeah  
All I want  
Is to turn you down  
To sleep you off  
But your memory creeps in and out of my dreams, and_

_Hits me like a cold, Hard fist  
Why can't I get over this?_

_Baby to love you once  
Is to love you forever_

_I can't kick your affection  
I'm sick of tryin' to  
You're like a bad addiction  
Runnin' through my veins  
You're the habit I crave, Yeah_

_Some kinda voodoo in your eyes  
Has my head all hypnotized_

Song: _To Love You Once _by Jessica Andrews

* * *

_._

_._

**CHAPTER 15**

Elena woke up the next morning, and the sun wasn't even up yet. She looked out the window, only to see a pink strip covering the horizon. The rest of the sky was a midnight blue.

She couldn't sleep very well that night. Memories of Klaus spun through her head every time she closed her eyes. It hurt so much. _Too _much to bear. There were so many thoughts spinning in her head… how much she loved him, how much she hated him, her eternal desire to kiss those soft lips again…

_-Flashback-_

_Klaus had Elena pinned against the wall of her home, his lips pressed against hers hungrily. She loved kissing Klaus. The urgency of his lips against hers made her heart swell. Life couldn't get better. She loved a beautiful man who loved her back._

_ Eventually, Elena was out of breath, and Klaus moved his lips down her jaw, to the column of her throat. "Klaus," she breathed, trying to sound stern. "You're not forgiven."_

_ Klaus lifted his head, acting confused, although they both knew what she was talking about. He had told everyone in town that Elena's family had bewitched him, in order to save his own life. "Oh, I think I am," he said flatly, his electric eyes burning through hers. "I'm sorry."_

_ "It's alright," she replied, dazed, as he continued to kiss her neck. Soon, she could feel his fangs penetrating her skin. Elena sighed in pleasure as he pulled away, bringing his blood stained lips back to her own. She could taste the coppery flavor of her blood in her mouth, a taste she had grown quite accustomed to._

_ After a while, Klaus pulled away. "It's going to be okay, Elena. I promise you. You're going to be alright. I already have a plan."_

_ Elena raised a suspicious brow at him. "A plan?"_

_ "Don't worry about it," Klaus insisted, giving her another bloody peck on the lips. But he could tell from Elena's accelerating heart rate and her labored breaths that she _was _worried. He turned his head back to her, pupils dilating. "You will not worry right now," he commanded, compelling her again. "The only thing you should worry about is the lack of kisses you're getting at the moment."_

_ Elena smirked at Klaus, following his orders, as she let her lips crash upon his again_

_ -End of Flashback-_

Elena clenched her fist. That was all it was with Klaus in 1692: sex and blood. Yet, her feelings could not go away. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't erase her feelings. She was going insane from it. So, she decided to ease her mind by doing the only thing that distracted her the most: visiting Damon.

…

Damon was looking out the window, admiring the pink lines coming from the horizon, lost in his thoughts. He was thinking about his father, and how he reacted to Damon's return once he greeted him. Damon was called a coward by Giuseppe, being called foolish for returning so early. But he did it for Elena.

He could hear her in the other room all night, restless. _He_ couldn't sleep, knowing how badly he wanted to go into that room and hold her. But he couldn't do that, because Elena was technically Stefan's. And now, she had mixed feelings about Klaus, feelings that returned with one glance. Was he really going to lose her completely?

After a few minutes of pondering, Damon heard his door creak open. He turned his head to see Elena, who was just staring at him with wide eyes, as he was doing the same. Elena was standing there in her fiery red corset, and faded gray leggings, her eyes taking in the sight of Damon wearing only his black cotton pants. "I couldn't get back to sleep," she said solemnly. "Mind if I join you?"

He smiled, but it was a failed attempt. "Of course." Damon gestured his hands to the seat next to him by the bay window. She accepted and sat down, looking out the window.

"It's beautiful," she muttered, referring to the sky.

"I've seen better," Damon retorted, and Elena blushed, knowing that he was talking about her.

"I've missed your compliments," she said kindly, until her eyes filled with sorrow. Damon couldn't stand to see that expression on Elena's gorgeous face, so he turned away. Within seconds, he could feel cool fingers sliding across his back. Elena had a concerned look on her face, as she examined it.

"Did you hurt yourself in battle?" she asked, her index finger trailing along a pink scar on Damon's left shoulder blade. Soon, she found more scars on Damon's back, right from the spine, to his hips.

"A little," he admitted, as Elena's hands returned to the scar on his shoulder. It was the worse one. Although it was completely healed, the wound had made a permanent indent on Damon's skin. It was not pink like the other scars, it was completely white.

"Were you stabbed?" she asked, concern filling her melodic voice. "You should have used my blood to heal yourself…"

Damon laughed at Elena's comment, as if it were the most ridiculous thing in the world. "I was saving your blood for when I really needed it."

"Oh," Elena whispered, knowing what he meant. After a quick moment of hesitation, she lowered her lips to the scar, kissing it gently. Damon sighed in pleasure, feeling comfort, with Elena's lips against his skin, which was now covered with goose bumps.

She wrapped her arms around his abdomen from behind. "Damon," she whispered. He just nodded, telling her to continue. "The world around us is changing drastically. But there's one thing that can't change, no matter how hard I try," she told him, her voice now full of desperation.

"What's that, Elena?" he asked, completely under her spell, although she wasn't using compulsion. This was merely their strong chemistry bringing them together, in this wonderful moment.

"My feelings for you," she stated, the words sending chills down Damon's spine. He lifted his hand to hold the side of her face, which was still buried in his shoulder. "I tried so hard to forget you while you were away, but I _couldn't. _And now, with Klaus in town, I'm going to need you by my side more than ever."

"I'll be there, Elena," he confirmed, closing his eyes. "I'll always be by your side. I love you."

"As do I," she said, when suddenly pulling away. Elena started to stand up, walking for the door. "I need to tell Stefan that I've made my choice…"

"No," Damon said immediately, grabbing her hand. "You can tell Stefan when he wakes up. But right now, if you don't mind, I'm a little ecstatic, so…"

Elena chuckled, as she leaned forward to kiss him. Elena's hands wrested on Damon's bare chest as his fingers tangled up her perfectly soft hair. She kissed him harder than she ever had before in her life, and he didn't mind. Things were getting pretty intense when the door opened, revealing Stefan, a look of fury and shock covering his face.

* * *

_**And there's your chapter! LOL! Mostly a filler, but you guys asked me for a good Delena fluff chapter, so here it is! Please review on this chapter! **_

_**What did you think of Elena's Klaus flashback?**_

_**What's going to happen with Stefan?**_

_**Once again, please comment. Each one means sooo much to me! It totally effects how much effort I put into the next chapter, because you all know by now (from all of these notes) how much you all inspire me!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**-Sara**_

_**PS: Klaus and Elena will come face to face in the next chapter! What do you think?**_


	17. Seduction

_I don't know just where I'm going  
And tomorrow, it's a little overwhelming  
And the air is cold  
And I'm not the same anymore  
I've been running in your direction  
For to long now  
I've lost my own reflection  
And I can't look down  
If you're not there to catch me when I fall._

_If this is the moment I stand here on my own  
If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home  
I might be afraid  
But it's my turn to be brave  
If this is the last chance before we say goodbye  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life  
I can't be afraid  
Cause it's my turn to be brave_

_And I might still cry  
And I might still bleed  
These thorns in my side  
This heart on my sleeve  
And lightening may strike  
This ground at my feet  
And I might still crash  
But I still believe_

Song: _Brave _by Idina Menzel

.

.

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

Stefan's eyes widened in shock. He had opened the door, revealing Elena and Damon in the middle of a very heated kiss. She was wearing nothing but a corset and leggings, and Damon was only in his black cotton pants. His heart dropped, noticing the way Elena's hands rested on his brother's chest, the way she melted at Damon's touch.

Within the next second, Elena pulled away, looking at Stefan with wide and solemn eyes. Damon just looked completely shocked. "Stefan," she pleaded, moving across the room. "I can explain…"

"No need," he said angrily, feeling his heart tear apart. Stefan was extremely mad at himself. How had he not expected this? He saw the way Damon held Elena's waist yesterday, the look in her eyes when they were in the kitchen. "I get it. You're just going to throw me away now that _he's _back. And, now, soon enough you're going to throw Damon away too, aren't you? Because now that that _Klaus _fool is back, he's all you've ever wanted, right Elena? That's all you do with people, isn't it? You _use _them."

Elena's face looked crushed, her mouth agape. "You _know _that's a lie," Damon spat.

"Stefan," she whispered, her eyes desperate. "I'm _so _sorry. I was going to tell you…"

He raised his hand, not wanting to hear it. "Keep it to yourself, Elena," Stefan said angrily, storming out of the room. Elena took a deep breath, staring at the doorway. Damon came from behind her, and wrapped his strong arms around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"It'll work out," he whispered, placing a kiss on the side of Elena's neck. "Stefan doesn't stay mad for long."

Elena closed her eyes. "I hope you're right. That look on his face was… terrifying," she muttered, as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Don't worry," he said. "I love you. I'll always love you forever."

"Forever is a very long time," she commented sadly. Damon seemed unaffected by her comment as he kissed the side of Elena's face.

"It won't be long enough," he replied coolly, with the Damon charm that Elena was used to hearing. Elena laughed at this, feeling comfort in the moment.

That feeling of safety quickly vanished.

Now she felt _watched._

Elena's head shot up, moving away from Damon. She could feel someone's eyes on her. She frantically looked around. "What's wrong?" Damon asked, concern filling his voice.

"I don't know," Elena answered, feeling a strange uneasiness in her stomach. "I'm just… uh, going to get some air." She swallowed and rushed outside with vampire speed.

…

Klaus was resting outside of the Salvatore mansion, waiting for Giuseppe to come outside. Soon, he could hear two people talking in the house: Elena, and… that fool. From the sounds of it they were having a very sweet moment, but that wouldn't do. So, he tried to find another mind nearby…

Oh perfect! The other fool! Klaus used all of his strength to reach the teenager's mind from outside. Luckily, it was pretty easy. He made the dim wit walk into Damon's room, and Klaus enjoyed listening to everything from there.

Soon, he wanted to mess with Elena's vibrant mind. He turned her, so it wouldn't be _impossible _to mess with her thoughts. He filled her head with uneasiness and discomfort, telling her mind that she needed fresh air.

Within moments, Elena was standing outside, a few feet away. His eyes fell upon her instantly, hungrily taking in the sight before him. Elena was now wrapped in a robe, but Klaus could still see her corset hugging her every curve. He licked his lips, cocking his head.

And then Elena noticed him. Her eyes widened, scanning Klaus's figure from head to toe. But very quickly, she contained herself and glared at him.

"Elena!" Klaus said with mock excitement. She just continued to stare angrily. "Long time, no see. Did you miss me?" he asked with a smirk.

"No."

"Oh really?" Klaus challenged, walking around Elena in a full circle. "Your accelerated heartbeat says otherwise."

Elena gulped, feeling extremely uncomfortable. "I don't have a heartbeat, Klaus," she retorted flatly. He just raised an eyebrow.

"I beg to differ."

Elena exhaled, trying to contain her anger. "You can't help it, I know," he started to explain, placing cool fingers on Elena's shoulders. "It's called a blood bond. I turned you, so it's only natural for you to find me _irresistible."_

Elena rolled her eyes. "That's a lie."

"Or is it?" he said, smirking once again as he held her waist. Elena held her breath, falling into Klaus's seduction.

Just then, Emily walked outside, and Klaus disappeared.

"Damn!" Elena screamed. She didn't care how rude she was being.

"What?" Emily asked, baffled.

"Klaus," was all that Elena had to say.

* * *

_**There you go! What do you think? And once again DO NOT WORRY! Klaus and Elena will NOT end up together! All I'll tell you is that he has a plan!**_

_**Please review! You guys know how much they mean to me!**_


	18. Worry

_**Sorry I haven't updated in two days! I've been sick, and I still am! So, I hope this chapter makes some sense!

* * *

**_

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time_

_Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie_

_You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

Song: Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls

* * *

.

.

**CHAPTER 17**

"He better keep his hands off of you!" Damon said through gritted teeth. He was sitting in Elena's room, on her bed. She was pacing around the room.

"Do you think he was telling the truth? With that whole blood bond idea?" Elena asked absently, her mind working a mile a minute. Damon just sighed, staring at her with those big, blue eyes. She _had _to look back at him, a gaze like Damon's was too wonderful to miss.

"Well, can you _feel _it?" Damon asked, sitting up. Elena's mind wandered off for a moment, pondering over this. She sat next to him and took a deep breath.

"I don't know," Elena admitted, looking helpless. "I hate him. I hate him _so _much for everything that he's done, but… when I see him, It's as if that hatred never existed."

"Well," Damon started, his voice sounding firm. "If that's not a blood bond I don't know what is," he sighed. Elena noticed Damon's tense shoulders, and massaged them gently.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking at him with wide, concerned eyes. Damon didn't reply. She just continued to rub his shoulders until they relaxed a little bit. But he was still upset; that much she could tell. "What's going on in that troubled mind of yours?" she said jokingly.

"Nothing," Damon answered immediately, and then the reason shot through Elena's head. She gave him a solemn look, before pressing her lips to the side of his head, right by the portal of Damon's ear.

"You're not going to lose me," she whispered, caressing his arm. Damon just exhaled deeply, still not convinced. Elena immediately lifted her face away from his and looked directly into Damon's crystal blue eyes. "You aren't sure if you can compete with a blood bond," she stated sadly, holding his face. She closed her eyes, unable to stare into the sorrowful ones looking back at her.

She could feel Damon nod. Elena then opened her eyes, a now desperate expression covering her face. She didn't even notice the tears streaming down her cheek until he lifted his hand to wipe them away. Elena smiled solemnly at Damon, brushing her hand through his curly black hair. "You know, I haven't truly loved someone before," she admitted. "Until now. I don't want all of this to go away for such a ridiculous reason. Klaus wants to mess with my head. I don't know what he's planning, but it will not end well. I need you by my side for this, and I need the _confident _Damon, the strong Damon. I don't need to see you full of so much fear and wariness. You have nothing to worry about."

Damon nodded, a genuine smile now coming across his features. "I believe you," he said, kissing her soft lips with such desire that they both shuddered.

…

"I know how to destroy the vampires," Klaus told Giuseppe and Jonathan that evening. "I studied the demons for long hours, until I came up with an idea."

"Which is?" Jonathan asked eagerly. Giuseppe had the same amount of hopefulness in his eyes. Klaus smirked. Humans were just too easy.

"We're going to need lots of Vervain, wooden bullets, and gasoline. Lots of gasoline," he explained, his eyes narrowed.

"Gasoline? What are we burning?" Giuseppe asked, puzzlement showing on every line of his face.

"The demons. We're burning the demons… in the old church," he stated, trying to grimace, although the smirk was still obvious in his eyes.

"Jonathan, plan all of that out. This could work," Giuseppe said approvingly. Klaus smiled at them, cocking his head. Soon, Giuseppe and Jonathan were in a very deep conversation, about vampires and mythology, and Klaus lost interest. He looked out the window, and his eyes fell upon a beautiful sight:

Elena, in her black and green dress, laughing freely. The sun was setting behind her, causing a pink glow to surround her. His eyes widened in lust for that girl. She was so gorgeous. How on earth could he leave her behind.

Klaus excused himself as he began to walk to the door, ready to greet Elena, when he noticed another figure next to her… that idiot, Damon! Klaus gritted his teeth angrily, turning back around, when he recognized another face in the living room. He walked into the living room, to see the youngest Salvatore reading a book.

"Your name is Stefan, correct?" Klaus asked, smirking.

"Your name is Klaus," he said bitterly. "I know who you are. Stay away from Elena."

"Why would you care about Elena?" Klaus asked wryly, noticing how Stefan's face fell in pain at those. Klaus used the moment to his advantage

"She left you. You know Stefan, I think we may get along very well together."

* * *

**_There's the chapter! What will Stefan do? What is Klaus up to? What did you think of this?  
_**

**_Please comment/review! Your feedback keeps me writing! You guys know how much you inspire me! =D  
_**

**_-Sara  
_**


	19. A Thin Line

_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways to make it alone  
Or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance  
And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_But you are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh_

_You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

Song: _The Only Exception _by Paramore

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

"What do you want?" Stefan asked bitterly, glaring at Klaus.

"A friend," he replied, smirking. "A buddy, a pal. What's so wrong about that?" Klaus pouted playfully, taking a seat on the arm of the couch.

"Too many things," Stefan muttered angrily. It was Klaus's fault that he was heartbroken in the first place. If Klaus hadn't changed Damon's letter, then Stefan never would have gotten a taste of what he couldn't have: Elena. "Can you just leave, and never return?"

"Now why on earth would I do that?" Klaus asked, placing a hand over his heart in mock hurt. That sad expression quickly faded into a smirk full of malign. "I live here."

Stefan's green eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean?" he said in disbelief.

"Apparently I'm going to be staying in town. Giuseppe gave me the room directly across from Elena's…" His expression was absolutely evil. Stefan could tell that Klaus was imagining all of the ways that he could seduce Elena.

Before Stefan could even reply, Klaus was gone.

…

Damon was sitting in his room, looking through all of his books until he came across one that pleased him. Before he could even sit down on the bed, Stefan was standing in the doorway.

"Stefan," Damon sighed without looking up from the book. "Please do not waste your time explaining how I am not right for Elena, because I honestly do not want to…"

"I am not here to bother you," Stefan said simply, his expression businesslike and worried. Damon immediately noticed and dropped the book, looking directly at his brother.

"What's wrong?"

"We have a new houseguest, and you are _not _going to like the news," Stefan stated, standing up and pacing, holding his head for support. He was deep in thought.

"Well, who is it?" Damon asked, wanting a direct answer. He was getting very frustrated.

"Klaus!" Stefan yelled angrily. "And he's staying right across from Elena."

"How did you learn this?" Damon asked with concerned and wide eyes. No one was getting to Elena. Damon lost her once. He wasn't going to lose her again.

"He told me!" Stefan shouted. "Where is Elena?"

"She's preparing for dinner," Damon answered simply. They both exchanged worried glances before rushing to her room.

…

Elena was fixing her hair, brushing it out with a silver comb, with the letters _EG _engraved on the side in fine cursive. She remembered brushing her hair with it when she was a human. As badly as Elena wanted to get rid of the old thing, she couldn't. Soon the memories of that day spun through her mind, and she had to close her eyes from the overwhelming thoughts.

-Beginning of Flashback-

_Elena could feel the comb going through her hair effortlessly, Klaus's free hand holding her shoulder. She let out an annoyed sigh when he set the comb on the side of the table. "Why did you have to stop?" she asked. "That was relaxing."_

_ Klaus smirked as he pulled Elena's hair aside, revealing her gorgeous neck. Soon, he was showering the back of her neck with kisses, inhaling her sweet scent. She noticed the strange mood he was in, and tried pushing him away._

_ "What is wrong with you?" Elena asked helplessly, as she tried pushing Klaus's shoulders. She struggled against his grip, but could not escape. "You're _hurting _me!"_

_ Elena would not stop moving, so annoyed, Klaus rolled his eyes and burned his gaze through hers. "Stop moving," he instructed, his electric blue eyes capturing hers. Elena didn't know why she did it, but she followed his command. It was as if she didn't have any other choice. But the fear was still there, and it showed in her eyes. She could feel tears forming in her eyes when she saw that terrifying look of hunger in Klaus's face. _

_ Elena was so confused, when she noticed the whites in his eyes go completely red. She screamed, and could feel her mind shutting down from fear. "What _are _you?" she said, frightened._

_ Klaus glared at her again, using his compulsion. "I am a vampire. You are not afraid of me. You want me to bite you. You are madly in love with me…"_

_ Elena nodded, her fear instantly disappearing as she tilted her head back, exposing her neck. He smirked before sinking his fangs into Elena's throat, and she fell into complete incoherency, her mind full of the greatest form of pleasure she had ever felt—_

-End of Flashback-

Elena opened her eyes immediately. She could feel someone staring at her. She turned around to see Klaus, resting on his elbow on her dresser. He was not wearing a shirt, and Elena's eyes immediately grew large at the sight of him. "Thinking of me?" he chuckled.

Elena almost instantly snapped out of her trance and looked away from him. She gritted her teeth in frustration. Why did he have to be so gorgeous?

"I would not be caught _dead _thinking of you, Klaus," she retorted coolly, throwing a silk shawl over her dress.

"I hate to break it to you, dear, but you _are _dead, so yes, technically, you are saying that you think of me." Klaus smirked, cocking his head as he examined the room.

Elena stared angrily at him, until her glare turned into a look of admiration. She shook her head again. "Could you please put some clothing on?" she mumbled, looking away. Klaus only grinned at Elena and was in front of her within a second. She exhaled and tried stepping away, but he grabbed her by the forearms. Soon, Klaus's tight grip on Elena's arm turned into caresses. It was a gradual change. Elena didn't even notice what was happening to her when she looked into his eyes.

"It's such a thin line," he whispered to her seductively, knowing that Elena was completely trapped in his spell. "Between love and hate."

Elena didn't even reply, she _couldn't _reply. She merely stared at him, her hands going to his bare chest. "Don't fight it, Elena," he whispered. Elena was still trapped in Klaus's gaze, and she didn't even notice the door open until Klaus turned his head to look at the shocked faces of Stefan and Damon. And then he was gone. It took Elena a short moment to realize what had just happened, and she looked at them solemnly, feeling extremely hurt.

"I hate this so much," she whispered, as Damon ran up to her, wrapping Elena in a hug.

"I know. Me too," he whispered. "I wish we could stop this whole blood bond thing."

"You can," Emily said, suddenly appearing in the doorway. Stefan, Elena, and Damon immediately turned their heads toward her, looking hopeful.

"How?" Stefan asked, puzzled.

"Through blood exchange," Emily answered.

* * *

_**There's the chapter! What do you think? Will someone exchange blood? Please give me your feedback!**_

_**You guys know how much your reviews mean to me... good or bad! So, please COMMENT!  
**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Sara 3  
**_


	20. Playing

_Oh what I wouldn't do  
If I had you, babe, I had you  
Oh what I wouldn't do  
If I had you, babe_

_If I were old, my dearest, you would be older  
But I would crawl upon your lap  
Wrap a blanket round our frail little shoulders  
And I'd die happily like that_

_Oh what I wouldn't do  
If I had you, babe, I had you  
Oh what I wouldn't do  
If I had you, babe, if I had you_

_So lace your hands round the small of my back and I will kiss you like a king  
I will be your bride, I'll keep you warm at night  
I will sing, I will sing_

_It was now and we were both in the same place  
Didn't know how to say the words  
With my heart ticking like a bomb in a birdcage_

Song: _What I Wouldn't Do _by A Fine Frenzy

.

.

.

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

"No," Elena said flatly, earning two confused glances from Stefan and Damon. Emily, on the other hand, seemed understanding, but solemn.

"Elena, he can easily use you right now," Emily said. "He is going to hurt you again. He has a blood bond with you. The only way to temporarily destroy that is by creating another one. He's going to use your attraction against you…"

"I am _not_ attracted to that fool," Elena snapped, crossing her arms. Stefan, Damon, and Emily all raised their brows at her, knowing those words were a lie.

"Denial will not help any of us," Emily said honestly. "Listen to me, Elena. Klaus is going to hurt us. We _have _to take him down, and we will not be able to do that if every time you see his face, you cave."

Damon tensed at the words, the subject of Klaus very sensitive. Elena just drummed her fingers across her forearm. "No," she said sternly. "It's too dangerous."

"Elena," Damon whispered softly, approaching her. He stood directly in front of Elena, pushing stray hairs away from her face. He didn't exactly know what a blood exchange was, but he would do anything to fix this terrible situation. "It's going to be alright. Do it… for me," he said softly. Elena just backed away from him, a look of desperation spreading across her features.

"You don't _understand,_" she snarled, walking backwards toward the door. "I don't want this for you."

And then, in a flash, she was gone.

Stefan looked at his, brother, and then to Emily. Damon had a look of pure puzzlement showing on his face, Stefan just staring blankly at the witch, desperate for answers. "What in the name of hell is a blood exchange?" Damon finally asked, still upset over the way Elena snapped at him previously.

"A blood exchange is when a human and a vampire share blood. It brings their minds closer together, creating a beautiful bond," she explained.

"Why would Elena _not _want to exchange blood then?" Stefan asked, just as baffled as his brother. Emily sighed and looked Damon directly in the eye, knowing that if Elena was to exchange blood, it would be with him.

"If you die with vampire blood in your system, you will come back," she stated. Stefan gasped, unaware of this. Damon, on the other hand, didn't look surprised. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"She offered me her blood once. Why wouldn't she do it again?" he said, frustrated.

"Because she is past the whole 'blinded by love' phase, dear," she started. "Now, Elena realizes that she doesn't want this life for you… She hates herself. Why would she want to make you a monster too?"

"Chances are that he will not die with her blood in his system, though," Stefan said, joining in on the conversation.

"Exactly!" Damon said, his eyes widening. "I will give Elena some time to calm herself and then I'll speak with her."

…

Elena walked through the maze of the Salvatore garden, sitting on the hidden fountain. Damon had shown her this place before he left for the war. It was secluded, away from everything else. It was about a quarter mile in the woods. When she was there with Damon, they had to take a path. Now, she was alone there, only surrounded by the bushy walls, isolating her from the trees. Elena just buried her face in her hands, wondering how everything had gone so wrong.

After a long moment, Elena could feel wind whipping at her face. She lifted her head, looking up to reveal Klaus, wearing a black blazer, arms folded across his chest. Elena simply looked at him with hateful eyes. "It's your fault," she said bitterly, looking at the water falling from the fountain.

"Everything is my fault, isn't it?" he said, pretending to be hurt. Klaus placed a hand over his heart and smirked at her. She tried to concentrate on the water.

"Why did you do it?" she asked, her eyes full of sorrow. Elena's mind was somewhere far away. "Why blame my family for harming the town, and then save me?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I wasn't finished playing with you."

Elena's heart tore apart at that moment. She felt such a burning anger toward him. At that point, she turned around to meet Klaus's bright blue eyes. "_Playing _with me? You turned me and then left. I had to learn to control the cravings by _myself. _You couldn't just let me die? You had to torture me for all of eternity?"

Klaus just looked at Elena, his eyes examining her from head to toe. "I always thought that you would d be the girl that I would spend forever with," he confessed, his voice still cocky. "But… I don't know. You were boring. I didn't want you to _die, _so… here you are." All Klaus got in return was a glare from Elena. "You're welcome," he said with a smirk.

Elena didn't say anything. She just rolled her eyes. "I am _not _going to thank you for anything."

Klaus raised an eyebrow at Elena suggestively, suddenly sitting right next to her. She tried to move away, but he grabbed her waist, bringing her closer. He stroked her hair, placing her lips right next to the portal of her ear.

"You know you still _love _me," he whispered, causing chills to go down Elena's spine as he kissed the side of her face. He chuckled at her response. "That's what I thought."

"No," she breathed. Elena's heart was telling her to leave and run to Damon, but her mind was telling her to stay there with Klaus, and at the moment, thanks to the blood bond, she had no choice but to listen to her mind. "I hate you," she whispered, even though her voice was full of lust. Klaus smirked as he brought his lips even closer to hers, his grip tightening on Elena's waist.

"Mmmhmm I know you do," he said honestly, his lips coming even closer. That was the moment that Damon walked in.

"Elena!" Damon shouted, shocked. Klaus immediately raised his head, furious and alarmed, and was gone within the next second. Elena took a deep breath. She closed her eyes as she exhaled, trying to get control over herself. Now that Klaus was gone, she could think clearly, and all she was filled with was _hatred. _

Eventually, knowing she had to deal with reality, Elena opened her eyes, meeting Damon's ocean blue ones. She looked at him solemnly and within the next second, was in his arms. He smiled at her, his expression sad.

"I know that you are afraid of what your blood can do to me," Damon whispered, resting his forehead against Elena's. "We cannot go through life worrying about things. Right now, the only reasonable thing to do is for you to have a blood bond with someone you actually care about."

She nodded, placing the gentlest of kisses on Damon's lips. "I don't want this life for you," she repeated, holding his face.

"Well I do," was all Damon needed to say. Elena gave him one last glance before biting her wrist and offering it to Damon. He accepted without a second thought, tasting Elena's sweet blood, as her fangs bit deep into the flesh of his neck.

* * *

_**There's the chapter! Please give me your feedback! What did you think of this? What is gonna happen with Elena and Damon's blood bond?  
Please review…. You know how much your comments mean to me! I love reading each and every one!  
**_

_**-Sara**_


	21. Our Blood

_**Hey guys! I just wanted to answer a question that a bunch of you have been asking me for a while:**_

"_**so does this mean that in 2010 it is going to be Katherine instead of Elena and all the same stuff will happen like in the TV show?" –Yes, I am going to skip to the future later on and we're going to see a HUMAN Katherine. I've had that planned since day ONE of writing this fic! Not sure if I'm going to follow the show exactly, but it might be CLOSE. That's all I'll say for now… Here's the next chapter! :)

* * *

**_

_Hello world  
Hope you're listening  
Forgive me if I'm young  
For speaking out of turn  
There's someone I've been missing  
I think that they could be  
The better half of me  
They're in the wrong place trying to make it right  
But I'm tired of justifying  
So i say you'll.._

_Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
So come home  
Oh  
I get lost in the beauty  
Of everything I see  
The world ain't as half as bad  
As they paint it to be  
If all the sons  
If all the daughters  
Stopped to take it in  
Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin  
It might start now..Yeah  
Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud  
Until then_

_Come home._

Song: _Come Home _by One Republic

* * *

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 20**

Bonnie was resting in her quarters, poring anxiously over her spell book, a feather in front of her. She kept muttering words from the book, the feather raising slightly, until it dropped again. She sighed in frustration, running her tense hands through her long black hair.

Soon, Emily walked in, smiling kindly at her daughter. "Once you memorize the spell, it will work much better. I promise you."

Bonnie smiled, understanding. She then closed the book. "Have you seen Elena?" she asked after a short silence, storing the book underneath the pillow cushions.

Emily just sighed. "She disappeared a while ago. Damon went looking for her. He wanted them to form a blood bond. He could not convince her earlier, so I have no idea what he is trying."

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "Elena is my best friend, Mother. We have talked about this. She does not want to exchange with Damon because there is the risk of losing his soul if he…" she started to explain, wanting to stand up for Elena.

"I understand," Emily interrupted, taking a seat next to Bonnie on the bed. "But if Elena does not exchange blood with Damon, then more than one of us could die. With Klaus in town, this may be a blood bath that none of us walk away from. She has been distracted by him. The only way to get rid of her attraction for a short while is to form a new blood bond."

"What will happen if Elena and Damon exchange blood?" Bonnie asked, eager to learn more about the supernatural things that she was exposed to every day.

"It all depends on how much blood is in each person's system," Emily stated. "When two exchange blood, everything feels different between each other… the feel of their skin… the way they look in the other's eyes. It's almost as if their brains are working on the same wave. It is extremely strange, and dangerous. Even if you exchange with the worst of enemies… that feeling of hate is replaced with love. That is why Elena has been acting so strangely towards this Klaus man."

"Oh," Bonnie said, realizing everything as she put the pieces together in her head.

…

Damon could taste Elena's blood in his mouth. It was surprisingly addicting, the coppery sweetness of her blood. Every moment that he continued to drink from her, and she continued to drink from him, Damon found himself losing coherency, every little stray thought blurring into _Elena. _And for some strange reason, he knew that her every thought was _Damon. _He didn't know how he knew it; he just did.

Their minds were connected. Soon their separate thoughts merged into one idea. Elena's mind whispered _Damon _to him, as his mind whispered _Elena _to her. Soon, all thoughts and words faded. There was no need for thinking. They only needed to _feel._

Eventually, Elena pulled her wrist away from Damon's mouth, her lips moving away from his neck. He tried to pull her back to his throat, but she was adamant. "That's enough," she whispered dazedly, watching as Damon's wounds healed immediately due to the vampire blood in his system.

He just nodded. Elena grinned, turning her head to look back to the sparkling fountain. Damon smiled to himself as he watched her. She had a solemn, yet happy look on her face. Damon brushed Elena's hair to one side and kissed her neck.

Elena shivered inwardly when she felt Damon's lips creep across her flesh. It felt _different _now. They had created a blood bond. Their feelings were completely intensified, leaving them both in a vulnerable state with each other.

"So _this _is what a blood bond feels like," Damon whispered against Elena's flesh, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer.

She simply nodded, turning around to face him. And then their eyes met- and locked. Damon's eyes somehow looked bluer to her now, showing a kind of fathomless depth she hadn't noticed before. "It's strange, isn't it?" she replied, bringing her hand to the side of Damon's face.

Damon looked confused for a moment, completely forgetting his original question. "Oh!" he finally said, causing them both to chuckle. "Strange is not the word I would use…" he explained simply. "It is just… _indescribable."_

"Yes," Elena agreed, her thumb going across the outline of his bottom lip. "Does it feel different to you now… your thought pattern?"

"A little," Damon admitted, smiling. "They all revolve around you, but I'm alright with that." He smirked, causing Elena to smirk back. She loved his cockiness.

"Me too," Elena agreed, letting her lips meet his. The kiss started chastely gentle, but soon became long and passionate. Elena's hands tangled through Damon's curly hair, marveling over how _soft _it felt to her touch. And the feel of his lips now was… wonderful. Absolutely, completely, wonderful.

It was as if their lips were _made _for each others. The feeling was amazing. And Elena knew that it wasn't just the blood bond. It was merely _intensifying _their already strong feelings for each other.

After a while, Elena pulled away. "We should probably go back," she sighed, their faces still close. "We need to speak with Emily."

Damon just nodded, looking at her with loving eyes, as they headed back to the mansion. When they reached the home, Elena looked over to the maze, where Giuseppe, Stefan, Jonathan, and… Klaus were speaking. She swallowed nervously as Klaus turned his head to look at her, smirking.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked, Glaring at Klaus.

Elena took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "I'm fine. Let's just go inside, please," she answered coolly, confidently. Klaus looked somewhat baffled as Damon and Elena headed inside_. _

Klaus pondered over this for a moment, until he shrugged his shoulders, returning to his conversation.

* * *

_**Sooo… Klaus knows something weird is going on! I know, this chapter was just a bunch of fluff, but hey! Who doesn't like a Delena filler chapter every once in a while? LOL! What did you think of this chapter? Was it too cheesy? Tell me what you think!**_

_**You guys all know how much your reviews mean to me! So, comment! Thanks!**_

_**-Sara**_


	22. Vervain

_Some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without  
And just hold the smile  
Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of  
Together all the while_

_Picture, you're the queen of everything  
As far as the eye can see  
Under your command  
I will be your guardian  
When all is crumbling  
To steady your hand_

_You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
Time, time, time again  
Younger now than we were before  
We're pulling apart and coming together again and again  
We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go_

Song: _Never Say Never _by The Fray

* * *

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 21**

"This plan to get rid of the demons by burning them in the church is… genius, Klaus. Absolutely genius," Giuseppe complimented. Stefan shifted uncomfortably as all four of them stood in the garden.

"Yes, the monsters must be stopped once and for all," Klaus added. "If my math is correct, there are about twenty six vampires in Mystic Falls altogether."

Stefan's jaw dropped. He thought that Elena was the only one. He simply swallowed, nervous at the moment. Giuseppe's concerned eyes fell upon Stefan as he excused himself.

"I apologize, Father, Mr. Gilbert, _Klaus. _I should be heading inside to check on miss Elena," he said softly. Klaus only smirked in reply, and Stefan turned around, heading through the doors. He walked up the long winding staircase. He checked Elena and Damon's rooms in a hurry, desperate to find somebody. When he entered Emily and Bonnie's quarters, he saw Bonnie, Emily, Elena, and Damon seated in the lounge area. Elena and Damon were sharing the small couch, her hand making small shapes in his palm. Emily was seated on a stool, Bonnie on a handcrafted wooden chair.

"Hello Stefan," Emily said softly, without even turning around. She gestured to a rocking chair sitting by the window. "We have lots to discuss. Have a seat."

Bonnie smiled timidly at Stefan, her attention soon turning back to Damon and Elena, who were cuddled together in their seat, unable to wipe the smug smiles from their faces. "What does it feel like?" Bonnie asked, looking at the couple with those wide doe eyes of hers.

Elena chuckled. "Bonnie, I have told you everything."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan demanded, feeling left out in everyone's conversation. He turned his attention back to Damon and Elena, but they were far too lost in the patterns that Elena was making on his hand, both smiling sweetly, looking at their intertwined fingers.

"They exchanged blood," Emily explained. "They shouldn't be like this for too long. Her blood is bound to be out of his system in a day or two."

Stefan looked somewhat shocked. Elena and Damon had exchanged blood. He felt _crushed. _Everything had taken a turn for the worst for Stefan. His life was perfect while Damon was gone: he had Elena, Elena cared about him, and now, what once was Stefan and Elena was now _nothing at all. _It was always Damon and Elena, always would be.

Stefan shook his head, closing his eyes solemnly. "Klaus and the others are planning to burn all of the vampires in the church," he said, changing the subject. Elena's head immediately shot up, followed by Damon's.

"What?" they both screeched at the same time. Elena smirked at Damon for a moment, and he did the same. Stefan rolled his eyes and tried to control his temper.

"I do not know what Klaus is telling them, but I think it is happening soon. And by soon, I mean very soon."

Elena's face dropped. "How many vampires are in Mystic Falls exactly?" she asked, now looking extremely worried.

"Twenty Six. Elena, listen to me: they are going to find you and _kill _you. You have to leave town now. Do you understand me?"

"I am not leaving you alone with Klaus," she said, the volume of her voice raising. Damon grabbed Elena's shoulders, rubbing them gently. "It's out of the question," she said stubbornly.

"Just be careful," Bonnie said. "Who knows what will happen next?"

They all exchanged worried glances before Elena nodded to them and headed out of the room, rubbing her forehead. Damon followed behind, leaving Bonnie and Emily alone with Stefan.

The room was filled with an eerie silence as they all lived in a world of their own thoughts, until Emily spoke, eyeing Stefan. "You still love her."

"I think I always will," he admitting, chuckling awkwardly.

…

That evening, Klaus joined the Salvatores for dinner. Elena was seated across from him, not paying any attention. Her eyes were on Damon the whole time, and it irked him.

Stefan was seated next to his father, who was staring at Elena cautiously. The room was filled with complete silence as Emily went around the table, poring red wine into each person's glass.

Soon, the room was filled with small talk. Elena tried to ignore Klaus's flirtatious comments as much as possible.

"So, Damon," Klaus said, spinning the fork in his hand. "I hear you served in the war."

"Yes," Damon said kindly, trying to hide his forever burning hatred for the wicked man sitting at the table. "I have the scars to prove it."

Elena smiled kindly at him, remembering the moment they spent together, her hands going over every scar on his back. Damon grinned back, knowing exactly what she was thinking. He took a sip of the wine, marveling the flavor on his tongue. "This is very… unique," he said, referring to the flavor.

"Yes," Giuseppe said. "It's a specialty."

Elena grinned kindly at the family, taking a sip of the wine. She appreciated the way it slid down her throat, until she realized Klaus and Giuseppe were staring at her with eager eyes. Soon, her vision blurred, and she blacked out.

The next thing Elena knew, she was laying on the floor, Damon and Stefan hovering over her, desperate to get a reaction from her, shouting her name and useless things.

"It's Vervain," Klaus said, staring at Elena with eyes that showed no regret or remorse at all.

"Get the men! We have ourselves a vampire!" Giuseppe shouted, his tone business like, as Klaus rushed off, returning within a few minutes. Elena continued to struggle on the ground, her thoughts hazy, as the men placed a muzzle over her face and carried her away. Damon shouted at the top of his lungs, rushing after her, but Giuseppe pushed him against the wall.

"She's a demon, son! You'll be killed right along with them!"

"Then let me be killed!" Damon snapped, pushing his father away, running outside to find Elena, the only girl that ever mattered.

He looked around for any sign of where the men had taken her, and found none. Hurriedly, he rushed through the woods, until he could see men carrying torches and muzzles, packing many people –no, vampires—into a carriage. And from the distance, he could see Elena being dragged inside of the vehicle.

Damon's eyes widened. He had to think of a way to save Elena before it was too late.

* * *

_**There's the chapter! Please give me your feedback! Don't worry! This is not going to be exactly like Katherine, where she wanted to fake her death and all that. Elena's going to be different, and I'm not going to tell you if she gets saved or not. 2010 is coming up in 1 or 2 chapters! **_

_**You guys know how much your reviews mean to me, so please! Press that button and comment! Thanks!**_

_**-Sara**_


	23. Death

_**Author's note: Okay, this is the last chapter of 1864! I'm going to save the song till the end of this one! It'll make more sense! Make sure you read the author's note at the end! I'll be answering some questions… Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**_

**CHAPTER 22**

Stefan watched in horror as the men carried Elena away. He had to stop them, and fast. Giuseppe, Klaus, and Damon were already long gone. Stefan knew that if he was getting Elena out, he needed weapons. But even _he _did not know where his father kept the guns. So, desperately, Stefan ran up to Damon's room, searching for his brother's old pocket knife.

He rummaged through Damon's wooden drawers, until he found the knife resting inside of a hand crafted wooden box in the top drawer. He gripped the shining weapon, and rushed for the door, his foot getting caught on the dresser, causing him to fall to the floor with a loud _thud_. Stefan heard all of the things from the top of Damon's dresser fall to the ground, and the knife sliced his hand on impact.

Stefan winced in pain. The cut went along the side of his finger, into the palm. Blood dripped out of the wound like a melting candlestick. Stefan desperately groped around him for some sort of fabric to cover up his finger. But then Stefan's eyes came across something better:

A small metal vial was placed in front of him. He immediately grabbed the iron case, examining it with his good hand. The side of it had the engraved letters: _The Key to Eternity. _He pondered over this for a short moment, screwing the lid off of the top of the container. It was filled with a dark, thick liquid. It was blood, _Elena's blood. _

"What?" Stefan gasped, curiously letting a drop of the blood fall onto his fingertip. He ran the drop of blood along his bleeding wound, and watched as it started to heal. Stefan was amazed at how fast this worked. If he drank all of the blood and was hurt… he would heal extremely quickly. And he could save Elena easily.

Without having time to regret it, Stefan lifted the vial to his trembling lips, and drank it all in one gulp. It slid easily down his throat, warm and sticky. The taste was one he would remember forever. The blood tasted coppery and bitter. He gagged at the taste, swallowing it as fast as possible. He shook his head, lips puckering. Stefan slowly stood up and ran outside as fast as possible.

…

Damon curiously watched from the bushes as the townspeople kept injecting vampires with Vervain, finding them by using a compass created by Jonathan. Klaus, of course, was out of sight, not wanting to be exposed.

He could see Elena in the carriage, slowly gaining consciousness. Her head lolled back and forth, unable to support its own weight. The man guarding the vehicle tilted his head back and forth, examining her. "You're just too eager to die, aren't you?" he asked, his hand reaching back to grip the stake in his back pocket.

"Please," Elena whispered meekly, closing her eyes. Even the moonlight was too bright for her sensitive eyes. Damon wanted so badly to go there and save her, but he knew that he would only be killed.

The man who was looking at Elena pulled the stake out of his pocket, raising it. He was ready to strike. Damon was just about to shout and run over there, when Stefan entered from another path, looking serious. The man with the stake immediately looked at him, pausing for a moment.

"I just saw another one!" Stefan shouted to him. "I'll guard the carriage. Go. Go!" he demanded. The man dropped his stake and headed in the direction that Stefan was pointing.

Stefan looked at his brother who was now standing up. "Stefan," Damon breathed. Stefan just nodded, as Damon ran up to the carriage, holding Elena by her shoulders. Stefan grabbed her feet as they led her to the ground.

"D'm'n?" Elena mumbled when she saw his eyes staring down at her. His expression was solemn and business-like.

"Hey, we are going to get you out of here," he whispered softly, gently taking the muzzle off of her as Stefan was roughly untying the ropes around Elena's wrists. Out of nowhere, Damon could hear the sound of a gun being shot, and then his world seemed to go in slow motion as his life was taken away.

The bullet came at him, penetrating Damon's skin, hitting him directly in the stomach. He fell to the ground, dazed and confused. Stefan ran up to his brother, trying to help him, but he was shot also. Damon struggled for breath, as the men put Elena back in the carriage, driving away. The last thing Damon saw was Elena reaching out through the bars, whispering his name.

And then the world faded.

…

The carriage pulled up in front of Fell's Church. Elena was gaining back some of her strength, and feeling. She was now extremely panicked, knowing that Damon and Stefan were killed… But Damon at least was coming back. She needed to help him through it!

A man with light brown hair opened the barred doors of the carriage, and Elena immediately pushed the man, using all of her available strength. Her fangs and veins around her eyes were visible as she snarled at all of the people circling around her.

She let out another low growl as she tried to run away, needing to return to Damon, and soon. She made it a few hundred feet, until someone shot her with a wooden bullet. Elena fell, and they were about to inject her with more Vervain, but a voice interrupted the townspeople's actions.

"Let her go." It was Klaus's voice. His expression was flat, as he rushed toward Elena, gripping her by the forearm. "I'll kill this one myself. I have a personal story with this beauty."

The people exchanged glances and tossed Klaus a stake, as he grabbed Elena, pulling her into the darkness of the woods. "What are you doing?" she asked, trying to jerk out of the tight grip he had on her arm.

"Saving you," Klaus said simply, his pale blonde hair falling over his electric eyes.

Elena ignored his answer, needing to get more out of him. "Why are you doing this? You're the one who told Giuseppe about me. _You _are the one who had the idea of spiking my wine… It's _your _fault I'm in this mess!"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "And here I thought I was doing a good deed. Do you want to know why I came to Mystic Falls or not?"

Elena looked surprised. "What does that have to do with-"

"It's a yes or no question, Elena," he said sternly, having low tolerance at the moment.

"Fine," she said angrily. "Why did you come to Mystic Falls?"

"It was all to kill the vampires I created," he said simply. Elena was shocked by his honesty, and gestured for him to keep going. "They were all mad at me, and wanted revenge. So I figured it would be easiest to just kill you all. I have a blood bond with all of you, so it was easy to plant the thoughts into your heads telling you to come here. But _you, _Elena_… _There was something special about you when I saw you again," he explained, letting his finger trail across Elena's cheekbone. She swatted his hand away and backed up.

"You're insane," Elena snarled through gritted teeth.

Klaus just continued, ignoring her comment. "You are so beautiful. I loved you back then, you know that?"

Elena didn't want to play this game. She wanted to find Damon. "No you didn't. If you truly loved me, you would not have left me behind. I had to figure out this lifestyle by myself!"

"I was foolish back then. Love wasn't something I was used to back then, dear," he said matter-of-factly. "So, anyway, when I came here, I knew you hated me and would probably try to kill me one way or the other. But, I did not want you to die. I promised you an eternity in my letter, remember? And you know very well that I am one who keeps promises." He smirked.

"I don't love you!" Elena shouted. "Nothing is going to change that!" She was through with this. She should have been thankful for Klaus, but she wasn't. Elena needed _Damon. Damon _was the one in danger now. Hurriedly, Elena walked past Klaus, but he grabbed her by the forearm.

"You didn't think I would make this so easy, did you?" Klaus whispered seductively. "Tsk Tsk, Elena. And here I thought you knew me _so _well." His voice was ringing with sarcasm. He enjoyed seeing the puzzled look on Elena's face as she struggled against his grip.

"What do you want?" she asked irately, finally jerking her arm away. Klaus smirked in satisfaction when he noticed Elena wasn't dumb enough to try and run off again.

"I have a preposition for you, my lady."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Which is?"

"I'm not going to put you back in that church if you leave Damon and his brother alone for, hmmm, 145 years, and spend at least fifty of them with me."

"Never!" she shouted, her anger now overwhelming every sane thought running through her mind.

"If you don't do this," Klaus started, a sinister grin forming on his face. "I will kill them right in front of your eyes. And it will be slow and painful, I guarantee. And I'll let you live your brooding life _without me_, remembering that it was your fault the Salvatore brothers died. But if you say yes and see them before the deal is done, I will kill them,"

Elena bit her lip. She couldn't let Damon and Stefan die just to save herself from years of misery. "If I say yes to the 145 year deal, then you will leave them alone?" she asked, wanting to confirm this.

"They will remain unharmed by me," he said flatly. "So, 145 years away from them, or slow and painful death. Your choice," he said, waiting impatiently for her answer.

Elena closed her eyes, feeling tears fall down her cheeks. "Fine. I'll do it. I'll spend 145 years away from the Salvatore brothers."

"Wonderful!" Klaus said, smiling ear to ear. And then he finally looked at her with some sign of caring. The tears were falling aimlessly down her face, her soul shattering. "Go see them one last time," he said, knowing that their bodies were still lying on the ground. Elena looked at him with hate, and using her vampire speed, rushed to where Stefan and Damon were killed. She approached Stefan first, giving him a slow kiss on his cold forehead. She didn't know if Stefan was turning or not, but she smelled vampire blood on him.

Elena's attention then turned to Damon, her tears falling once again. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, her hands caressing his face. He did not reply. It would still be hours until he woke up. She slowly bent forward, kissing his lifeless lips. She let out a yell of frustration as she pulled away. Without thinking twice, Elena removed her lapis lazuli necklace. She grabbed a twig and scratched something into the back of the stone. She wrote _145. _Then, Elena placed the necklace in Damon's lifeless hand, closing his fingers around it. She knew that he would need that stone very soon.

Elena knew she had more lapis in her head band. Giving away the necklace was no problem. She let out one final sob as Klaus approached her. For once, he was not being arrogant and sarcastic. His eyes were full of sorrow as she accepted his outstretched hand, crying even harder as she looked at Damon's lifeless form.

"You know, it's easier just to shut out your humanity," Klaus said, the cockiness returning to his tone by a bit. "I am not going to let this go. You are going through with your deal."

"I know," Elena said, stopping her tears. "I can't shut it out. I'm afraid of what I will do," she pleaded, holding her face in her hands. Klaus rolled his eyes, prying her hands away, so that she was looking into his eyes.

"You are a mess," he retorted. "And you _will _be a mess for the next 145 years. You know what to do, Elena. And I guarantee, these years will go by _much faster _if you're actually fun."

Elena nodded, knowing that shutting off her pain was the only way to stop the eternal pull at her heart. "It's so _difficult _to turn it back on…"

"You have over one hundred years to figure it out."

Elena nodded, closing her eyes. Within the next moment, she could feel Klaus's hungry lips pressed against hers. She kissed back, having no choice. As Klaus added more and more pressure to their connected lips, Elena could slowly feel her humanity slipping away…

…

Damon opened his heavy eyes the next morning. The bright sun made his vision blurred. His head hurt, and his body ached terribly. He turned his head, noticing Stefan sitting by the water, a depressed look on his face. His white shirt was stained with blood.

And then it all came back to Damon: Elena getting captured, her driving away in the carriage and… oh!

He was killed. Damon gasped for air. "What on earth?" he mumbled, looking around.

"You're in transition," a familiar voice said. Damon lifted his head to see Emily's sweet face. Bonnie was next to her, examining him intently.

"I'm in… what?" he asked, scared.

"You are becoming a vampire," Bonnie said, stating it. "You need human blood to completely become one. If you do not drink it soon… you will die."

Damon let out a long sigh, realizing that his life really was falling apart. And then something crossed his mind, panic coursing through his body. "She's dead, isn't she?"

Emily and Bonnie did not say anything. They just looked at him solemnly, and walked off. And then Damon went up to his brother, panicked.

"She's gone! Elena's dead!"

…

Late that night, Damon was sitting by the lake, feeling weaker by the moment. He had made his choice. He was going to die. There was no point in life without Elena. If she was gone, he would be gone too.

Damon rested against the grassy hill, lost in his thoughts, when suddenly, Stefan appeared right in front of him. Damon gasped, startled. "Stefan?" he asked, then taking note of the dazed looking girl who was next to him. "What have you done?"

"Damon," Stefan said with crazy, hungry eyes. "I went to see father. He came to me. And then there was blood everywhere… I had to do it."

Damon looked surprised at his brother. "You fed?"

"Yes, and it's incredible. Now it's your turn."

After minutes of Stefan's convincing, Damon was sucking the life out of the human girl Stefan had brought.

…

Damon could not rest at all that night. He felt like he was having an eternal adrenaline rush. Stefan, on the other hand, was sound asleep.

Damon was amazed by his vampire powers, still trying to figure them out. Then, in the distance, he saw Emily and Bonnie approaching. It looked as if they had news to share. Confused, Damon approached them.

When he reached them, Emily actually smiled at him, looking proud of herself. "We cast a spell. All of the vampires who were in the burning church made it safely into an underground tomb."

Damon suddenly felt very thankful. He wanted to jump for joy. Eternity with Elena finally was possible. "And you're positive that she was in the church?"

"Yes," Bonnie said surely. "We watched the carriage pull away."

Emily nodded in approval of what her daughter had said. "There is one problem though. The tomb is locked."

Damon's jaw dropped. He could tell from their expressions that it would be near to impossible to get her out. It was almost as if it was a challenge. He was not going to fail. If he could get Elena back, he would continue to hope. That's all he could do.

"I'll spend every waking moment of forever trying to open it," he told them, his head high.

"Wait," Emily said, raising her hand. "We did this favor for you. In return we ask that you take care of our decendants in the future."

"Of course," Damon said seriously.

"Great," Bonnie said kindly, then stepping away. Her mother followed. Damon just stood there, excited over the fact that Elena was still alive somehow. Damon pondered over ways to get Elena out of there, pacing back and forth.

And then he noticed something glimmering in the moonlight. He rushed up to it, realizing it was Elena's lapis lazuli necklace. He examined it intently, until he noticed something on the back of it.

A number was scratched onto the back of it.

_145._

Damon was confused by this, but he held the necklace, putting it into his pocket as he rushed off into the darkness.

So, Damon kept his word. He spent every day from then on trying to open the tomb… Only to learn that Elena wasn't even inside.

* * *

_Shut it out  
I've got no claim on you now  
Not allowed to wear your freedom down_

_Is there a chance?  
A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel?  
A reason to fight?  
Is there a chance you may change your mind?  
Or are we ashes and wine?_

Song: _Ashes and Wine _by a Fine Frenzy

* * *

_**And there's the last chapter from 1864! I know there wasn't much romance but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I made this chapter pretty long. I hope you got a lot of questions answered. The next chapter will take place in 2010 with a HUMAN Katherine and Elena's return! And don't freak out **__**YET**__**… I never said that Damon was going to be in love with her like he is with Elena right now on the show. And don't worry guys. This is a love story centering around DELENA, so it's going to happen in 2010! So, I'll update as soon as possible!**_

_**Please review! Tell me what you thought of this chapter! You guys know how much your comments mean to me, so press that button! Thanks!**_

_**-Sara**_


	24. Dark Reunion

**IMPORTANT**_** Author's note: Welcome to present day Mystic Falls! Now remember, everything that happened in TVD Season 1 probably has happened here, except it is Katherine instead of Elena. So, that means that Damon found out Elena wasn't in the tomb, and is finally getting back on track. Katherine knows about vampires, and is aware of her resemblance to Elena. Katherine is dating Stefan. Stefan was crazed over human blood for a while. Founder's Day has happened, but the porch scene has not. This takes place one week after the Founder's Day celebration.**__** No one knows that Elena is in town yet.

* * *

**  
_

_She's a carbon copy  
Of everything you lost  
I guess you just forgot  
How to pick 'em_

_If she's the one I've heard about  
I'm disappointed  
If she's the reason why you left  
I'm not impressed at all  
Well ,This looks like the end  
Yeah, We can still be friends  
Congratulations_

_Let me be the first  
To wish you the worst  
'Cause I think you  
Deserve each other  
Let me the curse  
That creeps  
Under your skin  
Until your heart caves in  
And you wish she was me again_

_Well, someone had  
To tell the truth  
and I'm always honest  
I read you  
Like an open book  
And it's obvious to me  
She's just  
The one between  
Heading nowhere fast  
Sure, It's gonna last forever

* * *

_

_._

_._

_._

**CHAPTER 23**

_**(145 Years Later: Present Day Mystic Falls)**_

Damon sipped his scotch, enjoying the pleasurable burn as the alcohol slid down his throat. He watched the wood burning in the fire, enjoying as it slowly turned to ash. Soon, he found himself getting bored. He was very impatient these days. Aggravated, Damon went to the fridge and grabbed a blood bag, draining it dry. He didn't crave fresh human blood all that much these days. His brood of a brother must have been getting to him.

Damon slowly heard the door shut, and was there in a second. Stefan, and his girlfriend, Katherine were standing there, hands entwined. "Hello, Damon," Katherine said, her eyes examining his perfect body. Stefan didn't seem to notice. Damon just rolled his eyes, staring at Katherine's face. She looked exactly like Elena, the vampire girl both him and Stefan had fallen in love with in 1864, except Katherine's hair was curly. Although Katherine was extremely beautiful, that was where Damon's attraction ended. Katherine was selfish, and just simply a manipulative _bitch. _It was obvious she had feelings for Damon, but he honestly didn't care. He didn't understand how Stefan had fallen in love with that girl. Damon knew the truth, and no matter how much Stefan denied it, he knew it too:

Elena.

"Good night, Katherine," he said, turning around. He didn't want to play any of these games tonight. He just grabbed his glass of blood, tipping it forward a bit, and took a sip. "You know, Stefanie," he started, doing his signature eye smirk. "I _would _offer you some, but you know how that ended last time."

Stefan just glared at his brother, leading Katherine up the stairs. "We'll be in my room if you need anything," he said through gritted teeth. Damon just smirked, waving his hand at the couple.

"Go have fun, you bunnies," Damon mumbled, thankful that the alcohol was doing its work. If his thoughts weren't hazy like this, Damon knew exactly where his mind would wander: right back to Elena Gilbert.

Damon spent his entire afterlife devoted to getting that girl out of a tomb she was supposed to be in. When Damon opened it, it was full of vampires, but not _Elena. _He knew that she was still alive; a vampire named Pearl witnessed her escape. But what Damon hated to think about was the fact that she never came back for him, and didn't even bother to tell him to leave her alone. It was as if Elena was watching him from a distance, enjoying him suffering as the long days went by without her.

Damon just sighed, walking outside. On sad nights like this when even the scotch could not control his thoughts, he would go to Mystic Grill and flirt aimlessly with any girl in sight.

…

Elena checked her watch. It was 12:45 am. She was sitting at the bar of Mystic Grill, twirling the stirring straw of her bourbon, just looking around the place. She wondered if Damon ever stopped here. Ah, Damon. Elena sighed at that thought. She could finally see him again. But, the question was, did she want to? Elena shrugged her shoulders, knowing she didn't have to decide at the moment.

Soon, she grew impatient, and removed the straw, swallowing the drink in one gulp. She puckered her lips at the bitterness, but that burn was soon replaced with a feeling of satisfaction. Soon, a guy was sitting on the stool next to her, only about twenty. He had a boyish smile and black hair. His eyes were a dull shade of green, but he reminded her a little bit of Damon, the human she fell in love with in 1864. She just smiled at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said, smiling, as he pointed to her empty glass. "I'm Derek by the way."

Elena smirked at him, pushing her empty glass to the bartender. She accepted Derek's outstretched hand, shaking it. "Elena."

"What a beautiful name," he complimented. Elena smiled, impressed with his charm. She flirted with her eyes, the hunger in them visible under her chocolaty depths as Derek offered to pay for the drinks.

…

Damon walked through the streets of Mystic Falls, smiling flirtatiously at the occasional girl who would walk by him. Slowly, he approached Mystic Grill. He was about to walk the doors when he heard a gasp, and then was stopped abruptly by the smell of fresh blood being spilled.

Damon knew that the smell was coming from the alley. This baffled him. All of the vampires in Mystic Falls were killed during Founder's Day. He rolled his eyes, not wanting anymore trouble for him in the town. Angry about having his night ruined, Damon walked into the alley. The sight before him made him pause.

A local man named Derek was against the wall, with a girl's mouth fastened over his throat. Damon could see Derek as he struggled, the drops of blood slowly trickling down the girl's chin as she continued to drink his life away.

Damon rushed over to the girl. He grabbed her by the forearms, pushing her off of Derek. When he touched her skin, he felt a familiar shock, and immediately turned around to face her, as Derek fell to the ground, gasping for air. Damon kept his eyes closed, the feelings overwhelming.

Damon knew who the girl was. He didn't need to see her face. He could _feel _her eerie presence. Eventually, he opened his ocean blue eyes, and saw her, a look of shock and wonder in his fathomless gaze.

Her hair was dark and jet straight, flowing down her shoulders. She wore lots of dark makeup around her chocolaty eyes. Her outfit was completely black: black tank top, black skinny jeans, black stiletto heels. Blood was dripping down her chin, her eyes full of anger. She stood with such confidence that even _Damon _felt intimidated in her presence. But he knew who she was, no doubt in his mind.

"Elena," he breathed. She smirked at him, her eyes trailing up and down his leather clad body.

"Damon," she repeated, looking at him with worried yet mocking eyes. There was something _off _about her; Damon knew that much. "Long time, no see."

He just nodded, caught off guard by her sudden appearance. "What the hell?" he muttered, not knowing what else to say. It had been 145 years! She had left him behind, and was now acting as if noting had ever happened. Elena just smirked at him in return, an expression that made her look all too much like Katherine.

Damon approached her slowly. She did not move as he walked up to her. She just stared at him, waiting to see what would happen, the smirk never escaping her face. Damon wasn't quite sure of what he should have been feeling at the moment for Elena, as she looked at him with such _cold _eyes.

Hate or love? Well, it was a very fine line.

_**There's the first chapter of present time! Please give me your feedback. What do you think of the new Elena, who doesn't have a SHRED of humanity left in her? It's all Klaus's fault! Will she ever explain this to Damon? Will he be able to change her, while gaining his humanity back at the same time? You'll find out! **_

_**Please review! I really want to know what you all think of this! Each comment means so much to me! Thanks!**_

_**-Sara**_


	25. Time to Repeat History

_In the heat of the fight I walked away  
Ignoring words that you were saying  
Trying to make me stay  
I said, 'This time I've had enough'  
And you've called a hundred times  
But I'm not picking up  
Cause I'm so mad I might tell you that it's over  
But if you look a little closer_

_I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'  
Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more  
And don't you leave cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door_

_Me and my stupid pride are sitting here alone  
Going through the photographs, staring at the phone  
I keep going back over things we both said  
And I remember the slamming door and all the things that I misread  
So babe if you know everything, tell me why you couldn't see  
When I left I wanted you to chase after me_

_With your face and the beautiful eyes  
And the conversation with the little white lies  
And the faded picture of a beautiful night  
You carry me from your car to the stairs  
And I broke down crying, was she worth this mess?  
After everything and that little black dress  
After everything I must confess, I need you_

Song: _The Other Side of the Door _by Taylor Swift

* * *

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 24**

Elena stood tall and confident as Damon approached her. His eyes were full of every possible emotion that someone could possess: Lust, hate, wonder… it was all on his face. Elena just stared at him with amusement covering her beautiful features, as he started walking around her in a full circle.

Damon stopped walking in his circle, when he was facing Elena. He wanted so badly to wipe that unfamiliar smirk off of her face. That look on her face was the opposite of everything he remembered about her. Damon was soon lost in his thoughts, as he tried to identify the unreadable expression on Elena's face.

She grew impatient very easily, tapping her foot, the amusement wiped off of her face. "Well?" Elena asked, raising her hands. "I don't have all night, so if you're going to say something, I'd be happy if you just got on with it. As _amazing _as spending the night watching you watch _me _sounds, I have better things to do," Elena explained, her voice ringing with sarcasm, as she waited for Damon to speak.

"Why are you here?" he asked, examining her eyes for some speck of emotion that would give her away. Elena noticed what Damon was trying to do, and immediately created a wall between them, no caring emotion visible in her face. _Of _ _course _she was happy to see Damon, but for Elena nowadays, those emotions were hard for her to show. She just wasn't like that anymore. Her humanity was gone. She hadn't even _attempted _to turn it back on in the 145 years she spent without Damon. The power of shutting everything out was just too… thrilling.

Elena shrugged her shoulders at Damon's question, not wanting to pour out all of her inner thoughts and feelings at the moment. "I don't know… nostalgia," she said simply, smirking.

Damon just glared at her. "I don't believe a _word _of that, Elena," he told her sternly, still trying to see some speck of the old Elena that he knew was underneath the surface. But of course, trying to bring out Elena's humanity would surely bring out his own also. That was something Damon really did _not _want to do at the moment, even though he wasn't as far gone as she was.

Instead of looking shocked at Damon's attitude, Elena chuckled to herself, as she strolled over to Derek, who was still hunched over against the wall, unconscious. Although she was examining Derek for a pulse, her words were directed to Damon. "You're different now," she started, feeling a faint pulse in Derek's wrist. "You're strong from human blood. The blood bond hasn't affected you much. You're meaner too, kinda cocky."

Damon tilted his head, starting to get amused with this little back and forth between him and Elena. "I could say the same about you."

She then rolled her eyes, giving him that playful annoyed look that he actually _remembered _from 1864. Maybe they actually were getting somewhere. "I like you better with straight hair," she said arrogantly, turning her attention back to Derek. "Suits you better… the curly hair was cute, but not _sexy_."

Damon was started to get a bit impatient again. He didn't want to have this small talk with Elena. He wanted answers. "Where have you been for the past 145 years?"

Elena bit her lip. She was _not _doing this right now. For a distraction, she raised a hand, telling Damon to wait as she gazed into Derek's drooping eyes, her pupils dilating. "You will not remember me, or anything that happened tonight. You drank too much, and you passed out. That's all you remember." He nodded. Elena then let go of Derek, as she watched him fall back to the ground. Her attention was then back to Damon, who was staring at the man in shock.

"I thought you hated drinking from a human who wasn't willing," he said, still trying to figure her out. Elena just smirked again.

"Oh, he was _very _willing, Damon," she started, taking a step closer to him. "And that was 1864. I've changed a _lot _since then."

"I can see that," Damon retorted, pain now showing in his eyes. "How long has it been since you last had your humanity turned on?" His ocean blue eyes were filled with concern, and behind that hateful layer, she thought she recognized _love, _even though she had put him through hell and back.

Elena shrugged. "Too long." This time, her eyes were actually expressing an emotion Damon hadn't seen in 145 years: she looked _pained, _and _haunted… _but by _what? _Damon was mad at Elena, as mad as he had ever been, but he wanted answers, and he knew deep inside of his soul that he would never _completely _hate her. He couldn't hate her, when she obviously needed someone to talk to, someone to love.

"Elena, you _need _to tell me why you're back," Damon pushed, trying to get something out of her in her sudden vulnerable state. But as soon as he said it, Elena's eyes became guarded again. Her expression was flat, but her posture gave her away. Elena was still feeling pain, no doubt.

Soon, she advanced on him, her strides full of cat-like grace. "I _could _give you my real answer: the long, boring one," Elena said softly, seductively. She was now inches from Damon, her hands traveling along his chest. "Or I can give you the sugar coated version."

Damon swallowed, now feeling somewhat affected by her closeness. The blood bond was starting to mess with his head now, the feeling of her fingertips across his face bringing back so many wonderful memories. He smirked at Elena, flirting with his eyes. He was getting what he wanted: answers. "Why are you here?"

Instead of replying immediately, Elena distracted Damon by bringing her face up to his, her nose bumping the bottom of his chin slightly. She looked deep into Damon's eyes. There was no resistance on his face: only _hope. _Elena then wrapped her arms around Damon's neck, so that there was no space between them. Her eyes slowly trailed down to his lips, and back up again. When she noticed Damon staring at _her _own lips, she gradually leaned forward, her movements slow, as Damon just stood there frozen, eagerly waiting.

Damon _wanted _their lips to meet _so _badly. He should have hated Elena for leaving him for all of these years, but he just couldn't conjure up the feelings. It was as if this small gesture, this _one _kiss would clear away their past, letting them start all over.

He could feel Elena's lips pressed against his. Damon immediately started kissing her back, with all of the passion within him. He grabbed the small of her back, pulling her even closer to him. After not even three seconds of their intense lip lock, Elena decided to give Damon the answer to his now forgotten question: Why did she come back? "You," Elena whispered against his mouth, before completely disappearing into the night, knowing he would be wanting more if she left him in the middle of a kiss.

Damon stood motionless for a second, running his hands along his lips. Had that really just happened? He had just kissed Elena, the girl he had been missing for over a hundred years. And then… oh!

She had told him that she came back for him.

So many new thoughts swarmed through Damon's head. If she was back for him, why leave in the first place?

But one idea spun through his mind the most, as he could feel the tingling on his lips and every single place that Elena had touched him just moments ago. All he wanted to do was kiss her again and again. He craved her touch, although he had only gotten a taste. He didn't care if Elena had lost her every hint of humanity; he'd find a way to get it back. But he couldn't fight the shockwaves coursing through his body, just from something as simple as a kiss.

Damon wanted to believe with all of his heart that this was _just _a blood bond. But he knew it wasn't.

It was like 1864 all over again.

* * *

_**So… what did you guys think of this chapter? Are Damon's feelings real or just part of the blood bond? Elena's keeping secrets and can't seem to turn her humanity back on! What do you think? **_

_**Please review! Your feedback inspires me soo much I can't even explain it! So, please, press that button and comment! Thanks!**_

_**-Sara**_


	26. Pain

_**First of all, before I start, let me explain this once again: the porch scene never happened. So, Elena never killed John... And here's the next chapter! :D  


* * *

**_

_Life's been blinding me  
From what I thought I'd see  
Is there clarity in this insanity?  
Whats she want from me?_

_Roads in front of me  
Taking me astray  
Are you leaving me?  
Or are you leading the way?  
Can you hear what I'm sayin'?_

_I need to know...  
I need to know...  
I need to know...  
I need to know..._

_Feel like I'm tryin' to breathe under water  
Tryin' to climb but I keep fallin farther (yeah)  
Will you take my hand?_

_Feels so far away  
Want to see your face  
Are you even there?  
Can you show me?  
Can you make me believe?_

Song: _I Need to Know _

by Kris Allen

* * *

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 25**

Damon stormed through the doors of the boarding house, feeling extremely angry. He immediately rushed to the kitchen, draining a blood bag in record time. He was _mad, _and confused. Why on earth was Elena being so… frustrating? He had so many questions, that he knew he wouldn't be getting the answers to anytime soon. He grunted in bafflement, and rushed upstairs, to Stefan's room. He didn't even bother knocking on the door. He knew nothing was going on. It was _Stefan _for God's sake. Damon chuckled at the distracting thought as he barged through the door, to find Stefan and Katherine resting on his bed, watching some boring movie. She was attempting to pull him in for a kiss, but stopped as soon as she felt Damon's presence. Katherine rolled her eyes, and turned to face him.

Stefan raised an eyebrow, turning on his elbow to see his brother's alarmed expression. Katherine also caught on. "Is there a little problem," she asked, her voice snarky.

"Depends what you mean by _little,_" he replied bitterly, ignoring Katherine's new comebacks, turning his attention to Stefan. "If you mean _monumental, _then yes."

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked, turning on his side so that he could face his brother. "If this is some joke about bunnies, I don't want to hear…"

"Elena's back," Damon interrupted, not wanting to have this little back and forth at the moment. He just wanted to get everything out, without having to explain himself. But of course, Stefan had many questions.

"What do you mean, _Elena's back_?" he repeated, not sure of what to make of this news. Elena was the girl who broke him in 1864, the girl he loved unconditionally, although the feeling was not mutual. Back then, Stefan didn't care that Elena was madly in love with Damon. He still loved her. He couldn't help it. But now, Stefan looked back on the days of Elena and knew how foolish he had been. Nowadays, he wanted nothing to do with the vampire. He had Katherine… _second best _as Damon would always tell him, using sarcasm.

"Elena. Gilbert. 1864. Vampire. Ring a bell?" Damon asked mockingly, snapping his fingers. His voice was over the top, and it made Katherine smirk.

"How do you know?" Katherine asked, her tone sounding bored, as if she thought the whole thing was a big practical joke. "It's not like she just came running into your arms after one hundred some years, screaming 'I missed you, baby',"

Damon just rolled his eyes, staring at Katherine, trying not to laugh at her stupidity. "That wasn't even funny," he said, looking back to Stefan. "I was walking to the bar when I smelled blood coming from the alley, so I went over there. I saw Elena pressed against some guy draining the life out of him. She would have killed the man if I hadn't stopped her."

Stefan looked puzzled. "That doesn't sound like Elena…"

Damon raised a hand, knowing that he was not finished speaking. "She turned off her humanity. I don't know how long but it's gone. I tried to ask her why she left us, and she didn't say anything. All she said was that she was back for me."

"Well that doesn't make sense," Katherine said. "If the little _bitch _still loves you, then why did she leave in the first place?"

"Well, thank you for asking the obvious question," Damon said, highly annoyed. He had low tolerance for Katherine, especially tonight. He was on edge.

Katherine just pouted, and Stefan placed a kiss on her forehead. "We'll figure this out later," he told Damon, who had already stormed out of the room.

…

"They're dead," Elena said through her phone as she entered her expensive hotel room. "All of the tomb vampires have been taken care of. John burned them in some basement."

The man on the other end chuckled. "Very poetic. I heard Damon Salvatore was stuck in there as well."

"Yup," Elena said, popping the 'p' sound. "I still have to go find Johnny and punish him for that…"

"I thought you were over that Damon loser," he said. Elena could practically hear his smirk through the phone as he spoke. She rolled her eyes.

"Never was, never will be," she chirped, not wanting to have any more of this conversation. Elena giggled as she hung up the phone, placing it on the nightstand. She quickly changed into a black tank top and navy blue pajama pants. She pulled down the sheets, ready to get a much needed rest, when someone knocked on the door.

She walked over to the person's adamant knocking, to reveal Damon, wearing his navy blue button down shirt and Armani jeans. She looked at the colors on their outfits and smirked. "We match."

He just rolled his eyes at this, still standing in the doorway, his eyes looking her up and down. "I was going to wait until morning, but I want answers and I want them _now. _It wasn't hard to find out where you were staying. I just went to the most expensive place in town."

Elena rolled her eyes, and in an annoyed gesture, extended her arm, telling him to come in. He accepted, sitting on the edge of her bed. Elena just laughed at this, seeing how comfy he was getting. "Fine," she said after a while, just staring at him. "Ask me a question and I'll tell you the answer if I feel like it."

He immediately started with the accusations. "Why did you leave in 1864?"

"Unimportant."

"Why did you shut out your humanity?"

"Irrelevant."

"Are we going to get anywhere with this conversation?"

"No."

Damon just continued to stare at Elena as she looked at him directly in the eyes, that mocking expression showing on every line of her face. "Why are you back?"

"You," Elena said, raising her eyebrows as she moved to sit next to Damon, placing her lips on his jaw line, kissing it. "You just _won't _believe that, will you?"

Damon tried pushing Elena away from him, but she was stronger. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling them closer together. "I don't know what to believe… considering your odd personality change."

Elena brought her lips down to his neck, still kissing it softly, the way she used to. Damon automatically closed his eyes. "Oh, Damon, tell me you don't feel it," she whispered, lips now against the portal of his ear. "The way your un-beating heart starts to flutter when you see me, the way your eyes light up…"

"The way your ego is even larger than mine," he said sarcastically, although his voice was full of pleasure. Elena just nodded.

"You love it," she whispered seductively. At that point, Damon pulled away, actually managing to escape.

"No, I don't," he told her harshly, snapping out of Elena's trance. "I liked you better in 1864, for obvious reasons."

With that, he disappeared, leaving Elena looking completely stricken. She had a strange feeling in her chest and stomach, something that was foreign to her. Was it… pain?

_No, _Elena shrugged that thought off. It couldn't have been pain. She stopped feeling that _years _ago.

With a cluttered mind, Elena crawled into the bed, although she did not get much sleep. Her thoughts were on _Damon Salvatore _all night.

* * *

_**There's the chapter! I hope it was okay! I had some writer's block while writing this chapter, so please, tell me what you thought.**_

_**Did Damon actually get to Elena? Is Stefan REALLY over Elena? Who was Elena talking to on the phone?**_

_**Please review! Your feedback inspires me so much! Every comment means so much to me! So… press that button and review!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**-Sara**_


	27. Carnivals and Confessions

_I leave the gas on, walk the alleys in the dark_  
_Sleep with candles burning, I leave the door unlocked_  
_I'm weaving a rope and running all the red lights_  
_Did I get your attention? 'Cause I'm sending all the signs_

_That the clock is ticking and I'll be giving my two weeks_  
_Pick your favorite shade of black you'd best prepare a speech_  
_Say something funny, say something sweet_  
_But don't say that you loved me_

_I'm still breathing_  
_But we've been dead for a while_  
_This sickness has no cure, we're going down for sure_  
_Already lost our grip, best abandon ship, oh_

_Maybe I was too pale, maybe I was too fat_  
_Maybe you had better, better luck in the sack_  
_No formal education, I swore way too much_  
_I swear you didn't care 'cause we were in love_

_So as I write this letter and shed my last tear_  
_Know it's all for the better that we end this here_  
_Let's close this chapter, say one last prayer_  
_But don't say that you loved me_

Song: _I'm Still Breathing _by Katy Perry

* * *

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 26**

Katherine walked through the halls of Mystic High, her two best friends on each side: Caroline and Blaire. Caroline was a bubbly blonde, always eager to catch the attention of any boys who walked by. And when the trio walked by, everyone stared. They were the most popular girls in Mystic Falls High. Katherine was the center of it all, head of the cheerleading team.

Matt Donovan grinned at Caroline as they walked the halls. Katherine shot a knowing glance at Blaire, who was also smirking. Blaire was tall and tan-skinned, her long black hair falling in a tumbling sea of waves to her waist. Her eyes were light brown, like coffee drenched in cream. Blaire was a witch, who was finally mastering her powers. Her relationship with Katherine had been awkward ever since the tomb was opened, since her grams ended up dying for nothing. But now they were finally on good terms.

Katherine gave every boy who stared at her a flirtatious glance, until her eyes came across the only important one: Stefan. She waved off her friends carelessly as she approached her vampire boyfriend. Stefan gave Katherine a quick peck, but she tried to pull him close for another one, wanting to make out in front of everyone. Stefan kindly gave her one more peck before pulling away from an annoyed Katherine.

"Any more news from Elena?" Katherine spat, whispering her name.

Stefan just sighed, grabbing the textbooks from his locker. "Damon got home, and wouldn't say two words to me," he said angrily, looking at Katherine with a confused look.

"Well, as wonderful as discussing you and your brother's ex girlfriend issues sound, I have better things to be doing," she sighed, her expression bored yet irate.

Stefan tried not to exhale in frustration for Katherine's lack of a heart since _she _was the one who asked in the first place. He just grinned kindly and headed to his first class.

…

Damon was setting up a table for the Mystic Falls Carnival. He had no clue how Liz had convinced him to do this, but he was there for her, trying to do whatever he could to blend in with the rest of the people. Plus, he had too many thoughts running through his head. He knew that every single moment Elena was probably there, watching.

He shrugged his shoulders and continued to work, and socialize with anybody who would approach him. Soon, the light outside faded to darkness, and people were swarming in. At that point, Damon moved away from the booth, and decided to blend in even more by getting cotton candy. He laughed at that thought. Damon Salvatore and cotton candy did _not _mix. But, he decided to buy one just for the hell of it.

While walking through the carnival, Damon had a small conversation with Liz Forbes about the secret vampire council. She asked if he knew of any more vampires in town and he easily said no. Damon wasn't prepared to throw Elena under the bus just yet.

Soon, he saw a familiar face in the crowd: Katherine. She was sitting on a bench, absently playing with the buttons on her watch. He had to admit, the expression on her face actually made her look kind of… innocent. He liked that. Damon had never seen such a serene look on Katherine's face before. Feeling flirtatious, he approached her, sitting next to her on the bench.

But soon he realized something was off. That wasn't Katherine.

It was Elena.

She had no amusement on her face, only a look of boredom. "I've been waiting," she said tiredly, not even bothering to look up.

Damon shot her a confused glance. "Why are you here?" he asked, turning towards her.

"I missed you," she retorted with a smirk, and then a pout. "What's so bad about that?" She raised an eyebrow at Damon, anxious to see his comment. She loved watching Damon get annoyed. It was very entertaining to her.

"Everything," he said with an eye roll. Elena took a deep breath and slumped back in the chair. They were obviously going to be there for a while. "Why are you _really _at the carnival?"

Elena immediately dropped the act, a look of defeat covering her features as she ripped off a piece of his cotton candy. "What you said last night bothered me," she answered simply, looking off into the distance, avoiding Damon's gaze.

"How so?"

Damon's eyes burned at hers, trying to get Elena to actually _look _at him. She did not even attempt to move her head. "So is this really it?" she breathed, brows furrowed. "Are you really over me?"

"Somewhat," was all he said, not really sure of it himself. Elena automatically assumed the worst and shook her head, obviously disappointed.

She took a deep breath. "What now?"

Damon just shrugged his shoulders. Elena took a deep breath and nodded, just standing up. So, Damon didn't want her. She understood. "You want to know why I left, Damon?" she asked bitterly, grabbing her purse hurriedly. Her eyes were cold as she finally made eye contact with him. Damon was suddenly very intrigued in the conversation, and completely shocked by Elena's sudden shift in behavior. "He threatened your life." Her face was deadpan, emotionless as she shared the news.

Damon's jaw practically hit the floor. Who was _he? _Before Damon could ask anything, Elena was walking away. All he was left with was the sound of her heels clicking in the distance.

Damon was so baffled.

Why was Elena sharing this news, and more importantly, was she finally beginning to get back some of her humanity?

* * *

_**What do you think? I'm not sure about this chapter. Elena confessed about what happened! If you're wondering why she's acting differently you'll find out in the next chapter. What will Elena do next, now that she has told Damon this? Will she be back to her old cocky self the next day? Stefan/Katherine meeting Elena next chapter! Give me your feedback!**_

_**You know how much your reviews mean to me, so please comment! **_

_**-Sara**_


	28. Resist

_No one ever told me_  
_It would come to this_  
_What began with such a promise_  
_Would end with such a twist_  
_I lean into the whisper_  
_But I don't hear a thing_

_It's a tear in the dark_  
_All alone in the car_  
_In pieces, pieces_  
_It's the sound of mistake_  
_As I'm lying awake and_  
_Sleepless, sleepless_

_This is the sound that's made_  
_When a heart breaks_

_Everybody's laughing_  
_Maybe that's just me_  
_Does something unrequited_  
_Mean it will never be_  
_I lean into the whisper_  
_But I don't hear a thing_

_Please don't leave me here_

_Life, for now, I've come to fear_  
_You've dropped me off and left me here_  
_With nothing here to find my way_  
_But the light you take as you pull away_

_Far ahead the brush is moving_  
_There's others here and good still proving_  
_Nothing's wrong, it's in my mind_  
_Nothing's wrong and I'll be fine_

Song: _When a Heart Breaks _by Dave Barnes

* * *

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 27**

Katherine and Stefan walked through the carnival, hands entwined. They were discussing random inside jokes, her head resting on his shoulder. The date truly was perfect. Stefan had taken her up to the top of the Ferris wheel, kissing her until she couldn't breathe.

"No," Stefan said sweetly, chuckling to himself. "We are _not _starting with the bunny jokes. _Please _don't turn into my brother."

Katherine rolled her eyes at the mention of Damon. "Speaking of the devil," she muttered, bitter about the fact that Damon hadn't fallen for her seductions. "Where is he?"

Stefan shrugged his shoulders. "I saw him here earlier. He must have left. He's been withdrawn lately. I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Elena," Katherine whispered, smirking. "The bee-yotch." She stifled a giggle while Stefan didn't really find it funny. Sure, he was over Elena and she had hurt Damon terribly, but she didn't deserve to be called that.

"Well, uh, let's get you home," he suggested, making cuticles in Katherine's palm. She just grimaced at him as he led her back to the car.

…

Stefan had dropped Katherine off at her house, after listening to her constant complaints about god knows what. But, he didn't really mind. He loved her unconditionally, even if she was a bit spoiled. Well, frankly, Stefan couldn't blame Katherine for her personality. After her parents died when she was four, Katherine's rich Aunt Jenna moved in, giving Katherine anything she wanted. She was an only child too, so she got lots of attention from her aunt.

Stefan walked slowly through the doors of the boarding house, calling for Damon. He wasn't home. Oh, yes! Stefan remembered as it all clicked in his head. It was Friday. Damon _always _went out for a drink on Fridays. So, he was completely alone for the night. Stefan was okay with that, though. He could write in his journal.

…

After hours of writing, Stefan was getting bored. He had nothing at all to do. Almost on cue, a knock came from the door. His face flooded with confusion as he opened it, revealing Katherine, her hair in perfect curls. She was wearing black leggings and a deep red top. Her ankle boots were also black, giving an extra two inches to her height.

Stefan smiled lovingly at Katherine. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his expression full of wonder. She just grinned back, leaning against the door frame.

"I couldn't sleep," she said, with a smug smirk on her face. "I need you next to me."

Stefan smiled back, shocked by her thoughtfulness. Katherine usually did not show this much affection. "Well, come in. It must be cold outside."

She smiled, and nodded. "So, what have you been doing?" Katherine asked, taking a seat on the couch. She looked at a glass of blood that Damon had left out, her gaze remaining on it for a moment too long.

"Damon left it out," he explained, sitting next to her. "I'm sorry. I know that disgusts you."

Katherine just shrugged. Stefan immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, but she scooted over so that he was unable to touch her. "I thought Damon would be here," she stated simply, looking around lazily.

"Drinking," Stefan said, nodding awkwardly. "Why?"

"No reason," Katherine said, her eyes falling back on the glass of blood. Stefan noticed her gaze; it was too familiar. She looked at the cup with _hunger, _her eyes growing wide, inhaling its sweet scent.

He could tell that it was taking all of the resistance inside of her to not grab that glass of blood right then and there. He was extremely confused, until something clicked in his head. "You should feed more," he told her.

"Hmmm?" she asked, the confusion now showing on her features. Stefan just gritted his teeth. Within seconds, he had her pushed against the wall, holding her by her neck. She looked completely stricken.

"Elena," Stefan stated angrily. Her shocked expression quickly faded to a smirk, as she effortlessly pushed him off of her.

"Took you long enough," she giggled, now walking over to the glass of blood, drinking it in one gulp. When Elena was finished she set the glass back on the table, smirking at him. "Did you miss me?"

He just shook his head, examining her appearance. "Damon told me that you changed a lot," Stefan explained.

"I wouldn't say _a lot,_" Elena corrected. "Maybe a tad," she whispered seductively, stepping closer to him with every word. "A smidge," she corrected, continuing to step. "Just a little bit." She was now standing inches from Stefan, his un-beating heart fluttering. She recognized the look in his eyes. It was a look of desperation. He was feeling trapped, but found it rather pleasurable. He was easily affected by the blood bond because of his lack of human blood. Elena was just about to let their lips meet but turned around just as Stefan closed his eyes.

"Well _you're _faithful to your girlfriend," Elena said sarcastically, looking around the boarding house. "Speaking of which, I see your taste of women hasn't evolved."

Stefan clenched his fists. He wanted to attack Elena for speaking of Katherine like that. "Leave Katherine out of the conversation. She has nothing to do with this."

Elena chuckled at his denial. "Oh, but Stefan, it has _everything _to do with Katherine."

"I love her," he stated, his eyes now slits as he glared. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Just keep telling yourself that," she said, walking to the door. She did not turn around once until she was halfway out of one of the doors. Her eyes met Stefan's one more time before turning around, with a mocking smirk. "Oh, and by the way. You might want to tell your girl to watch her back."

Stefan had a look of pure anger mixed with shock on his face as Elena closed the door, smiling to herself. She closed her eyes proudly, until she walked into something. Elena immediately opened her eyes to reveal Damon's bright blue ones staring down at her. She was still pressed against him, not really feeling the need to move.

"And here I thought we were making progress," Damon said with his trademark smirk. He was referring to her display of humanity earlier. Elena realized that he had obviously overheard her conversation with Stefan.

"I'm sorry," she said jokingly, exhaling loudly. Her eyes were filled with a playfulness that Damon found hard to resist. "But it's just so _fun _to tease him!"

Damon laughed at this, when he suddenly realized why he needed to speak with Elena. "Who threatened my life?" he demanded, his tone suddenly became stern as he looked her directly in the eyes.

Damon could practically _see _the wheels spinning in Elena's head as she tried to think of an excuse. "No one," she replied flatly. "Did you really think I was being serious?"

He cocked his head to one side. "C'mon Elena, how stupid do you think I am? I'm not my gullible, bunny drinking brother."

Elena laughed flirtatiously at this comment, before gaining her composure back. She just glared at Damon. "I already told you that. Don't assume you'll be getting any new info any time soon."

Damon just did his signature "eye thing" to Elena, and then looked down, just noticing how close they were. "You lost it for a few moments," he said gently, looking at the ground, while Elena stared up at him with wonder. "At the carnival, you let your walls come down."

She rolled her eyes, now avoiding Damon's gaze. "What you said last night got me upset. Just drop it."

Damon reluctantly lifted his hand to the side of Elena's face, afraid that she would slap it away. But she didn't move. "The Elena that I saw at the carnival was the girl I loved," he said confidently. Finally Elena was facing Damon, their eyes locked.

"_That girl_ is long gone," Elena whispered, swallowing nervously as Damon started to move his thumb across her cheekbone.

"I don't believe you," he said calmly, their eyes still locked. Elena just took a deep breath, trying to control the wave of emotions coursing through her veins.

Elena couldn't handle this. As she continued to stare at Damon she felt something she hadn't felt in _year_s:the need to kiss someone. The pull they had on each other was too much and soon they both fell into their own traps.

Their lips met, and the world surrounding them seemed to explode.

* * *

_**There's the chapter! I know that Damon and Elena kissed earlier, but she didn't actually mean it, and now she does. What did you think? I know I said that Elena would meet Katherine in this chapter, but I thought that it would be too much for one chapter. I hope you liked the way it turned out though! Please give me your feedback!**_

_**You guys all know how much your reviews mean to me, so PLEASE comment!**_

_**-Sara **_**:D**


	29. Questions

_I never knew_  
_I never knew_  
_that everything was falling through_  
_That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue_  
_To turn and run_  
_when all I needed was the truth_  
_But that's how it's got to be_  
_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy_  
_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see_  
_The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

_Let's rearrange_  
_I wish you were a stranger I could disengage_  
_Just say that we agree and then never change_  
_Soften a bit until we all just get along_  
_But that's disregard_  
_Find another friend and you discard_  
_As you lose the argument in a cable car_  
_Hanging above as the canyon comes between_  
_And suddenly I become a part of your past_  
_I'm becoming the part that don't last_  
_I'm losing you and it's effortless_  
_Everyone knows_  
_She's on your mind_  
_Everyone knows I'm in over my head_  
_I'm in over my head_  
_I'm in over..._

Song: _Over My Head _by the Fray

* * *

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 28**

Elena was extremely thankful that she didn't need to breathe. In the past 145 years she had completely forgotten how… intoxicating… Damon's kisses were. If she just pulled away at this point her heart would have shattered into a million pieces. Just a blood bond?

Absolutely not.

Damon continued to add pressure to their connected lips, making Elena's head spin. She desperately gripped for his hair, knowing that if she hadn't she would fall into nothingness. The world underneath her feet seemed to melt away as Damon wrapped his masculine arms around her waist. Over one hundred years of separation was too long. Finally the time bomb that was Damon and Elena had exploded.

Elena's hands traveled along his chest, clutching the fabric of his t-shirt. She closed her eyes in the sweetness of the moment. Damon did too. He pulled her even closer, his hands caressing the small of her back. Everything was too emotional, between the years he spent missing Elena, and the years she spent missing _him. _The moment was twisted, but yet so perfect.

Eventually Elena pulled away, only an inch or two, to look into Damon's sky blue eyes. He glanced down at her, finally noticing vulnerability behind her fathomless eyes. "I should hate you for leaving me," he stated, moving any stray hairs away from Elena's face. He saw her eyes drop at the words but continued before she could make any assumptions. "But no matter how hard I try, I just can't. What is it about you… that makes me still care?"

Elena just took a deep breath, not breaking their eye contact. "That would be the blood bond talking," she retorted solemnly. Damon shook his head, raising an eyebrow.

"We both know that's not what happened," he whispered. Elena just swallowed.

"You wouldn't be able to tell," she responded, now looking at the ground, not wanting to meet Damon's intimidating stare.

Damon chuckled at this. "What is it with you and excuses?" he asked, his expression now just looking amused. Elena, on the other hand, was getting frustrated. She glared at him before walking towards the sidewalk.

She was just about to get away, when he gripped her forearm tightly, pulling her back to him. Damon let his lips crash upon hers one more time, and her body immediately reacted to his, her hands coming up to his face. Elena pulled away after a few moments, looking completely taken off guard. "Now tell me it's just a blood bond," Damon told her seriously. She just looked shocked still, and walked away. This time Damon did not attempt to stop her.

He could have sworn that he saw a slight smile on Elena's lips as she disappeared into the night.

…

Katherine woke up the next morning, the sunlight hurting her eyes. She grunted as she pulled the covers over her head, only to feel a pair of hands bring them back down. She turned her face to look at Stefan, lying on his side next to her. He was smiling lovingly as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"What are you doing here?" Katherine asked groggily, as she tried to sit up. Stefan helped her, placing another gentle kiss on her shoulder.

"Get dressed," he commanded softly. "We have things to discuss."

…

Damon's eyes slowly opened, the sun shining bright. He sat up in his black silk sheets, lips tingling. The feeling of Elena's lips pressed against his was still fresh in his mind. He had a smug smile on his face as he walked down the stairs for a glass of 0 negative. When he reached the kitchen, he realized that Katherine, Stefan, and the witch were sitting in the living room, deep in conversation. Damon quickly grabbed his blood and joined them.

He took a seat on the large armchair, resting his legs on the coffee table. "What are you bunnies up to?" he sighed, taking another sip out of his glass.

"Why are you in such a good mood," Katherine asked, her voice snarky. She looked at Damon's cup full of blood with disgust, before turning away.

"Not important. But please," Damon cooed, taking another dramatic sip of blood just to annoy Katherine. "Do _not _ruin it."

Katherine rolled her eyes, but Blaire was the one to speak. "Elena stopped by last night, and threatened Katherine's life. We have to do something before it's… too late."

Damon looked at everyone's serious, concerned faces and broke out into laughter. "How _stupid _are you? Do you really think she was being serious?" He found it hilarious how his dumb brother would freak and jump to conclusions.

"Trust me, Damon," Stefan said, glaring at his brother. "She was telling the truth. She's different now… It seems like she'd do anything for the thrill of the hunt."

Damon rolled his eyes once again at everyone's ignorance. "You met her _yesterday, _Stef. You have _no _idea how wrong you are."

"I don't care what you say to defend her, Damon," Stefan spat, his voice full of venom. "I'm not going to rest until Katherine's safe, even if that means we have to kill Elena in the process."

Blaire nodded in approval. "And I'm here to help."

* * *

_**Sorry for the cliffhanger! What did you think of this chapter? Will Stefan really be able to kill Elena? Are Elena and Damon only affected by the blood bond, or is it more? That's gonna be a major internal struggle for Damon… I'll tell you that much!**_

_**Katherine Elena face to face next chapter, hopefully! Review and tell me if you want it!**_

_**Please comment! You guys know how much your feedback means to me!**_

_**-Sara**_


	30. Truce

_In your brown eyes, walked away  
In your brown eyes, couldn't stay  
In your brown eyes, you watch her go_

_And turn the record on  
And wonder what went wrong  
What went wrong_

_If everything was everything  
But everything is over  
Everything could be everything  
If only we were older_

_Guess it's just a silly song about you  
And how I lost you  
And your brown eyes_

_In your brown eyes, I was feeling low  
'cause they're brown eyes and you never know  
Got some brown eyes, but a soft face_

_I knew that it was wrong  
So baby, turn the record on  
Play that song_

_Honey yeah, it's no surprise  
I got lost in your brown eyes_

Song: _Brown Eyes _by Lady GaGa

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

**Katherine rolled her eyes, but Blaire was the one to speak. "Elena stopped by last night, and threatened Katherine's life. We have to do something before it's… too late."**

**Damon looked at everyone's serious, concerned faces and broke out into laughter. "How **_**stupid **_**are you? Do you really think she was being serious?" He found it hilarious how his dumb brother would freak and jump to conclusions.**

"**I don't care what you say to defend her, Damon," Stefan spat, his voice full of venom. "I'm not going to rest until Katherine's safe, even if that means we have to kill Elena in the process."**

**Blaire nodded in approval. "And I'm here to help."

* * *

**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 29**

_**(The next night)**_

Elena was painting her nails in her hotel room. They were shining from the lamplight, drying quickly. The color was beautiful. It was deep red, almost black, but not at all purplish. It was called _black rose _and was most definitely not cheap. She took a look at her flawless reflection in the mirror as she continued to work on her nails.

If the Elena from 1864 saw this face, she would have said it was someone else. There were no longer any traces of gentleness in Elena's exotic features, only a confidently _heartless _girl looking back at her. This was the girl who had lost everything that ever mattered, forcing herself to become stronger while trying to get over them. But was _stronger _really the right word? Is someone truly _strong _if they have to build up walls to keep others out? Elena sighed at this, not knowing the answer.

What happens when the girl who had built up all of this "strength" to forget her past, is facing it once again?

She took a deep breath, not wanting to think about any of this. Elena quickly went to the counter, lifting an expensive bottle of wine that she had received from room service. She easily popped the cork, letting the red liquid fall into her glass.

Elena inhaled the sweet scent of the wine before bringing her lips to the glass, swallowing it in one simple gulp. She didn't even pucker her lips at the bitterness. She found the burn in her throat rather pleasurable, due to the way her thoughts numbed out when the pain reached its highest point.

Elena took a deep sigh as she took out her journal, and began writing. Soon, she could feel the air around her changing, and eyes on the back of her head. She _knew _someone was in the room, and with lighting fast movement had them pushed against the wall, fangs bared.

When the red mists cleared and her face returned back to normal, Elena realized she was holding Damon by his throat. She snarled at him, before pushing him off of her, walking to the bedside.

"Don't scare me like that," she muttered angrily, closing the diary resting on the table.

Damon looked at her appearance, noticing how upset Elena looked. She was obviously frustrated by _something._ "Bad day?" he suggested.

"Bad 145 _years,_" Elena retorted groggily. Damon just smirked at her.

Damon then looked around the room, his eyes falling on the wine bottle and empty glass. "Who knew that _you _would result to drinking?" he joked, causing Elena to chuckle just a bit.

"Didn't have _nearly _enough," she replied, flashing him a knowing smirk. Damon just shrugged his shoulders. "So, why are you here?"

Damon raised an eyebrow. "I don't feel like answering," he answered mysteriously, his voice imitating Elena's. She laughed at this, rolling her eyes. Damon flirted with his eyes as he flipped himself onto her bed, getting comfortable. "Nah, I just had some _information _that I thought you'd want to hear."

Elena looked confused. "What? So you're my _spy _now?" She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at Damon.

He rolled his eyes jokingly. "No, Elena. The world does not revolve around you."

She smiled back, enjoying her back and forth with Damon. "In _my _world it does," she said, smiling proudly when Damon just chuckled. "So what's the problem?" she asked softly now, calming her laughter.

Damon's fun expression fell. "Remember when you threatened Katherine when you were talking to Stefan?" Elena nodded, so Damon continued, wanting to get to the point. "Well now, Saint Steffo wants you dead."

Elena didn't seem frightened one bit. "He drinks _squirrels, _Damon," she stated, now looking amused. "He can't do anything to me."

Damon raised his hand, lifting his index finger. "Ah ah ah, Elena… Let me finish. He has a witch."

Elena's eyes widened, realizing the reality of her situation. "Okay, well… I'm sure I'll be fine. I've been around for a long time. They won't be able to kill me."

Damon sighed in frustration at Elena's stubbornness, his voice becoming firm. "She can take you down with one glance. Sure, you won't die, but it can hurt or even make you pass out."

Elena nodded. "Well, there's nothing we can do, except put up one hell of a fight. Are you in?" She extended her hand to Damon, who was now sitting up, eyeing her intently.

He smirked at her, liking how she was relying on him. "Why on _earth _would I help _you_?"

Elena's eyes became small slits, her gaze annoyed yet approving. "Consider it a truce."

"I thought it was a truce once you kissed me last night," Damon said simply, not breaking their intense eye contact. He accepted her outstretched hand, shaking it slowly. Elena finally tore her eyes away from his, to their connected hands.

"No," she whispered. "That was a test."

Damon's expression was full of bafflement. "A test?" He pulled his hand away from hers, to look into her eyes. After a moment of hesitation, Elena rested her hand on his forearm, caressing it gently.

"To see if the spark was still there," she answered quietly, looking at Damon through her lashes.

"Is it?" he asked, looking at Elena intently, trying to read her soft expression.

"Absolutely. It might just be this blood bond messing with our heads, but—"

"It's not the blood bond," Damon said indifferently. "You loved me 145 years ago, and vice versa. Feelings like that don't just disappear. Trust me," he said, his voice full of cockiness. Elena knew that he was just using the tones of arrogance to hide the sincerity of his words.

"I hate what you do to me," Elena said, shaking her head at him. "You should _hate _me. I left you alone. Why not just let Stefan kill me and get it over with?"

Damon just continued to have a stare-down with her. "It's not that easy."

Elena considered his words, and shrugged. She got up from where she was sitting on the bed, and walked over to the wine bottle, placing the cork back on it, not having anything else to say. She wanted to ask him to leave, and end the day. When Elena turned around, Damon was standing right in front of her, a determined look on his face.

Elena swallowed, nervous by their closeness. She was suddenly mesmerized by his lips as they started moving. "So, is this a truce?"

She inhaled, feeling trapped. "Yeah, truce," she muttered, trying with all of her will power just to _step away _from Damon. But she couldn't. She didn't _want _to. It felt too right, just standing this close to him.

Damon gritted his teeth in impatience, feeling the exact same way as Elena. He was frozen in place, just staring at her eyes, and then her lips, then her eyes, and her lips again…

Aggravated, Damon grabbed the back of Elena's neck and crashed their lips together.

…

The woman working at the hotel was chewing a piece of gum as she sat behind the desk. It was late at night, and her co worker had gone to break.

Suddenly, her eyes fell upon a man walking through the doors. He looked about twenty, with pale blonde hair and piercing electric blue eyes. He was wearing a tight t-shirt, obviously in shape. Her jaw dropped as the gorgeous man smirked at her, approaching the counter.

"Hi. I'm Ashley," she said, trying to fight the urge to kiss his perfect lips right then and there.

"Hello," he said, sounding bored. "I'm looking for Elena Gilbert."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Sorry, but I can't even give _you _that info," she said, eyes scanning over his body.

He looked annoyed, and within a moment was staring at her, his pupils changing size. "Tell me where Elena Gilbert is staying."

She immediately opened her computer, searching the name. "Room 1207."

His face lit up with a smirk. "Perfect! I'll take room 1208."

She nodded, handing him a room key. "What is your name, sir?"

"Klaus," he replied, taking the room key and walking to the elevator with a sly look on his face.

* * *

_**Sooo… what did you think? Sorry for the slow update! I've been super busy… and OMG! Could you believe vampire diaries on Thursday? I CANNOT believe what happened with Stefan and Elena! As much as I love D/E, the scene made me really sad. Paul Wesley is absolutely amazing. Those were real tears! And does this mean we'll finally get some Delena? LOL I hope so!**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**What did you think of this chapter? Sorry, I know I said Elena and Katherine would meet, but I do not want to rush things! Sorry!  
But anyways, Klaus is back! What do you think he wants? And yes, Damon and Elena are finally a couple… again! Give me your feedback! **_

_**You all know how much your reviews inspire me to keep going, so please comment! Thank you so much!**_

_**-Sara**_


	31. Secrets

_It's in the eyes of the children  
As they leave for the very first time  
And it's in the heart of the soldier  
As he takes a bullet on the front line  
It's in the face of a mother  
As she takes the force of a blow  
And it's in the hands of the father yeah  
As he works his fingers to the bone yeah_

_I'm standing under a white flag oh  
Can you see me oh, can you see me oh  
I'm standing for everything we have oh  
Can you hear me oh, can you hear me_

_Love is why we do it love is worth the pain  
Love is why we fall down, get back up again  
Love is where the heart lies love is from above  
Love is this, this is love_

_It's in the soul of a city  
What it does after it crumbles and burns  
And it's in the blood of a hero  
To know where he goes he may never return_

Song: _This = Love _by The Script

* * *

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 30**

The door of the Salvatore boarding house slowly closed behind Damon. He peered over at the grandfather clock. It read 11:30 pm. After spending about an hour of kissing Elena passionately, he left. She was meeting him at the boarding house the next morning anyways. His lips still tingled where hers had been, his skin on fire in all of the places she had touched him. He couldn't wipe the smug smirk from his face as he made his way up the stairs to his bedroom.

As he walked through the hallway, Damon came face- to- face with Stefan, who was glaring at him with his usual brooding expression. "Where have you been?" Stefan asked sternly, earning a smirk from Damon.

"Sorry, didn't mean to break curfew, _Mom,_" Damon said, with a malicious grin.

Stefan angrily waved his hand, not wanting to listen to his brother's snide comments. "Where were you?" He was extremely suspicious. Something was off about Damon's behavior. Although Damon smirked _a lot, _something about his expression looked different. He looked satisfied for some reason.

"Went out for a drink," Damon answered curtly, shrugging his shoulders. It was a reasonable excuse, considering he went out for a drink very often.

Stefan's eyes widened as his brows furrowed. "Did you feed off of someone? I mean you're obviously this happy with yourself for a reason…"

Damon showed mock hurt on his face, immediately wiping any smugness off of his face. He lifted his hand to his chest, pouting like a child. "Gosh, I'm hurt, Stef. Why on _earth _would I go and feed off of a wonderful, pulsating neck when there's perfectly good bunnies in the backyard?" Damon's fake expression now turned to a smirk, as he started walking away.

"Did you feed off of someone?" Stefan called after his brother, annoyed.

Damon just had a blank look on his face. "Can't remember. Ask me in a few hundred years." Damon inwardly grinned as he headed up the stairs, when he heard Stefan's aggravated sigh. His brother was far too gullible.

Was Stefan finding out about him teaming up with Elena any time soon? _Hell, no!_

…

_**(The next morning, 10:45 am)**_

Elena walked out of her hotel room, closing the door behind her in a rush. She buttoned up her black mini leather jacket, strutting through the halls with cat-like grace. The fact that she was in six inch heels didn't change anything. Elena grinned confidently as she made her way to the lobby of the expensive hotel, the concierge staring at her with hungry eyes. She smiled at him seductively. He would make for a good snack later.

Elena continued to walk through the lobby, enjoying the way her stilettos clicked against the tiles, until she stopped dead in her tracks. While walking quickly through the room, she caught a familiar ash-blonde head in her peripheral vision. She immediately turned her head around to face the area, only to see nothing.

_My head must be playing tricks on me, _Elena thought, shaking it off. She walked out of the hotel quickly, then moving to the Salvatore boarding house with inhuman speed. When she arrived, Elena didn't even bother knocking on the door. She knew that Damon was in the kitchen.

She rushed inside, and had him pushed against the wall in an instant, her hands gripping Damon's wrists next to his head. "Miss me?" she whispered, eyeing him seductively. Damon smirked in return.

"You mean for the twelve hours that I haven't seen you?" he asked, looking somewhat bored. This confused Elena, until he opened his mouth to speak again, his voice full of hunger… for her. "_Hell, _yes."

Within the next second, Damon had gotten his hands free, grabbing the back of Elena's head and bringing her mouth up to his. She giggled against his lips, wrapping her arms around Damon's neck, pulling him closer.

Elena suddenly pulled away, giving him a quick peck on the lips before walking over to the fridge, and filling a glass with blood. "Okay, enough with the distractions," she said, grinning at him smugly, sitting on the countertop.

"But _why?_" Damon whined. "I'm perfectly fine with being distracted." He did his signature eye thing, causing Elena to glare at him jokingly.

"Because," she sighed, smirking at him. "We have a slight problem, remember?"

Damon groaned in annoyance. "Well there's nothing we can do about it right now anyway…." He leaned closer, but she jumped off of the counter, cocking her head at him, before smiling at the sudden thought that crossed her mind.

"Do you remember in 1864 when I tried to get you to drink coffee?" she said, grinning at the thought. "You _hated _it. You kept puckering your lips and squinting but you continued to drink."

"I remember," Damon said, nodding his head. "I said something like, 'Oh Elena. I liked it because your lips were on the glass too'. God, I was lame back then." He had a look of embarrassment on his face, and it amused Elena.

She shrugged at his comment, taking a sip of blood. "Eh, human Damon was still sexy." Damon smirked at her comment, approaching her quickly. "But future Damon is _much, much _sexier," she finished, grinning at him wildly.

Suddenly, Damon's mood changed, knowing Elena wanted to kiss him again. "You know you're not completely forgiven for leaving me all those years?" he said sternly, now staring at her with expressionless eyes.

"Dully noted."

"And I still want answers," he added.

Elena nodded, not breaking their eye contact. "You'll get them eventually."

"And we still have to talk about…"

Elena drummed her fingers against her forearm impatiently. "Oh Damon, just _shut up and kiss me!"_

He obliged without any resistance. Within a second their mouths were pressed together. Elena didn't even _understand _why she liked kissing Damon…it was kind of addicting. She couldn't explain it to herself what she felt when their lips met, but that was okay. Elena knew that if she put her feelings into words, she'd run away from him knowing how _real _her feelings for him were.

Damon felt the exact same way. Sure, he had plenty of reasons to hate her. _More _than plenty. But he couldn't. No matter how hard Damon tried, he couldn't hate Elena. He knew she was hiding something about her past, and that bothered him. He was going to have to wait until she was ready to talk to him, however long that would be.

But for now, he just continued to kiss her. As their moment grew more and more heated…

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" a shrill voice from the doorway shouted, annoyed and shocked. Damon and Elena both snapped their heads up to see Katherine, wide eyed and furious.

* * *

_**There's the chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger! I know it was mostly fluff, but hey! Who couldn't use a little Delena fluff every once in a while? LOL! Tell me what you think!  
Please review! Your feedback is what keeps me going! So, please! Comment!**_

_**-Sara :D**_


	32. Meetings

_Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke  
Past lives are stuck in the undertow  
But you know the places I wanna go_

_Cause oh oh oh  
I've got a sickness, you've got the cure  
You've got the spark I've been lookin' for  
And I've got a plan, we walk out the door_

_Now you know you wanna  
Just let go  
It's time to roll down the windows  
Sing it oh oh  
Yeah all we need so here we go_

_Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive_

Song: _Five Minutes to Midnight _by Boys Like Girls

* * *

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 31**

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" Katherine shrieked, walking into the Salvatore kitchen only to see Damon and some girl who looked identical to her, kissing him heatedly.

They immediately turned to Katherine, looking caught, until Damon's face grew angry as he jumped away from the girl. "Get out of my head, Elena!" he shouted, annoyed.

Katherine froze. So this was Elena, the girl who had ruined Damon and Stefan's lives. The girl who looked _exactly _like her. Katherine swallowed nervously, not even noticing the way Elena and Damon's eyes locked, them both grinning playfully.

"You just keep believing that it's _just _a blood bond, Damon," Elena said seductively, acting as if Katherine wasn't even in the room. She was playing along with his idea. They didn't want Katherine to know about them working together. She slowly approached Damon, her index finger trailing along his chest seductively, making shapes. He continued to glare, and pushed her away, frustrated. Damon sent one last look to Elena, and then a bone-chilling expression to Katherine. He looked even more frustrated with _Katherine _than he had been with Elena. That confused her. But now she was only in the utter shock of being in the same room _alone _with her doppelganger. Her _dangerous _doppelganger. Her doppelganger who wanted her _dead._

Elena examined Katherine eagerly, a thoughtful expression on her stunning features. She slowly walked up to her twin, now a few feet away. Elena was taller than Katherine due to her six inch stilettos, only making her more intimidating. Katherine swallowed nervously, causing her to smirk devilishly.

"You look _exactly _like me," Elena stated, her eyes narrowing as she took in Katherine's appearance. "It's _creepy._"

"Mhm," she managed to reply, backing away. Katherine did _not _want to be there in this situation.

"Oh, don't be scared," Elena cooed, pouting. She stepped away from Katherine, causing her to exhale deeply. Elena chuckled to herself as she grabbed the glass of blood, taking a long sip. "I won't bite… unless you make me mad. And I'm warning you. I get mad _very _easily."

"God, you sound exactly like Damon," Katherine muttered under her breath, forgetting that Elena could hear her every word due to vampire hearing. Elena's head snapped up, staring at Katherine. And then, she shrugged it off.

"Blood bond, I guess," she answered curtly, drinking her blood again. Katherine accepted the vampire's answer, not wanting to challenge Elena.

"Why mess with Damon? I mean, sure. He's _hot _and all, but he's a total jerk…" Katherine trailed off, suddenly realizing by the way Elena was looking at her, that she had asked a question that was too personal.

"Now, why on earth would that be your business?" Elena said, now looking amused as she approached Katherine. She looked like she was about to walk away when she stopped next to Katherine, lips close to the portal of her ear. "Playing Stefan's little spy, are you? I wouldn't do that, Miss Katherine. It would be _so _easy just to snap that little white neck of yours in a second. Don't try any soul searching on me. It's useless. _I don't have one_."

Katherine couldn't breathe. She was absolutely terrified. Then, Elena's hands crept along the hollow of her neck, as she gripped the chain of Katherine's Vervain necklace. With ease, Elena ripped the chain from her neck, throwing it across the room. "The problem with necklaces," Elena started, slowly moving her hands away from her throat. "Is that they _come off._" Before completely releasing her, Elena's finger trailed along a vein in Katherine's neck. And then she was gone.

Katherine stood frozen for a moment, before running across the room to grab her Vervain necklace, trying to fix it. With wobbly feet, she walked over to the counter, and grabbed her purse. Katherine grabbed her cell phone and called Stefan.

"Hello?" he answered immediately. She started sobbing at the sound of his voice. "Kat, what's wrong?"

"Stefan, _I'm scared_."

…

Klaus watched as Elena walked back into the Hilton, smiling proudly at herself. She was so much _meaner _now. He found it very, very attractive. She had a hungry look in her eyes as she made her way over to the concierge, flirting and compelling, until they were both out of sight. Within a few minutes, Elena returned with a satisfied look on her face as she licked her lips, the concierge following from behind. His expression was blank and glazed over, until he went back to his working, as if nothing had happened.

Elena walked to the elevator gracefully, and Klaus followed. She walked in, and he followed. At first, Elena didn't even look up at him until their eyes met. Her expression was filled with shock as she stared at him. "What… the… hell?" she said, smirking slightly. "Well, I'll be damned."

"I knew you'd miss me," Klaus retorted, raising his eyebrows at her. "I mean, we've kept in touch…"

"You kind of _made _us stay in touch after all those years," Elena said playfully, but she still looked shocked and somewhat upset to see him. "You added it to your deal."

"I know," Klaus said with a shrug of his shoulders. "How's ex boy from 1864 doing?"

"Fine, thanks for asking," Elena replied uncomfortably, as she drummed her fingers against her forearm. The elevator ride was too long. Why did she have to be on such a high floor? "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I couldn't have you falling in love with that idiot all over again, now could I?" His voice was full of seriousness, and Elena grunted in frustration. She was extremely pleased when the elevator doors opened, and she stepped out, rushing to her room. She didn't even notice that Klaus had walked into the room right next door.

Elena shut the door behind her quickly, rolling her eyes. Klaus was going to ruin everything! She shook her head vigorously, lost in her thoughts, when she felt herself moving.

Elena felt disoriented for a second, until she realized Damon had her pinned against the wall, a sinister smile plastered on his face as he kissed her fiercely, blue eyes shimmering. Elena pushed Damon away, but he brought his lips down to her neck.

"We were interrupted earlier," he said simply. Elena just chuckled and rolled her chocolate eyes.

"We have bigger problems."

"Sure we do," Damon said sarcastically, his lips still at her throat.

Elena smiled at how much he wanted to be with her. It made her feel warm inside, loved. That was something she hadn't felt in_ a while. _

She finally lifted Damon's mouth back to hers, letting the moment grow more and more intense and passionate. But this time, no one was there to interrupt…

* * *

_**There's the chapter! Tell me what you thought! Does Klaus REALLY still want Elena?**_

_**I also have a contest! So, you all remember how I mentioned Blaire before, right? Well, here's what I want you to do if you're interested: make up a spell she should use on Elena. Tell me what it does, and how it will affect Elena. I will choose the most interesting spell/spells in this story, and give whoever wins a shout out! So, if you have any ideas, tell me in a review!**_

_**But also please just give me your feedback on this chapter! It is what inspires me to keep going THE MOST! So press that button and comment! Thanks!**_

_**-Sara**_


	33. Shattered

_**Before I start this chapter, let me say THANK YOU so much for so many amazing ideas for Blaire's spell. There were so many great ideas, but I could only pick one, and it was a tough decision! So let me congratulate **_**Eye of The Tigress **_**for creating this spell! I may make a few adjustments, but I hope you all like how it turns out. I'm not sure when the spell will actually be in used in the story, probably this chapter or the next one! **_

_**So, without any further ado:

* * *

**_

_My strings are broken and my heart is out of tune  
I wanted quiet but all I see is you  
I don't know anything  
I stumbled forward and you let me walk away  
We both know I'll be running back to you someday  
I don't know anything_

_The earth is spinning but my feet are standing still  
And the wind is biting but I'm fighting off the chill  
I don't know anything_

_So let's pretend for just one minute  
The world, the world, the world, the world  
The world is mine but you're not there  
The world, the world, the world, the world  
The world is mine but you're not there_

_They say time's a healer but my watch can't tell the time  
The left hand's stuck six months ago and I can't find the right  
I don't know anything  
The pen is stronger than any sharpened sword  
But everything I write to you makes me feel like a fool  
I don't know anything_

_I feel like I can do anything  
Why don't you understand  
I feel like I can do anything  
Why don't you understand_

Song: _The World is Mine (I Don't Know Anything) _by Alex Day

.

.

.

* * *

**CHAPTER 32**

The next morning, Katherine, Stefan, and Blaire were sitting in Katherine's room. Blaire was holding a large spell book, Katherine was just sitting there deep in thought, and Stefan was brooding as usual.

"So, what happened exactly?" Stefan asked Katherine, although he was very aware of the story.

"She just _snapped _at me, and ripped my necklace off," she sighed, sounding like a child reciting a hated lesson. "I asked her why she was here for Damon of all people, and she flipped on me!"

Stefan gritted his teeth. "Elena _has _to die before she kills _you, _Kat." He brushed a few stray hairs away from her face. "We'll need Damon's help."

Blaire rolled her eyes at the mention of Damon's name. She viewed him as a heartless vampire. They were complete enemies. "Speaking of _Damon,_" she spat. "Where is the son of a bitch?"

Katherine giggled at the comment, but Stefan was the one to respond. "I haven't seen him since last night. I don't know where he went."

"Whatever," Katherine mumbled. "So, how are we going to kill Elena?" She absently looked around the room, not wanting to stay there for hours planning a murder.

Blaire hurriedly looked through her spell book, until her eyes fell upon a spell that pleased her. Her face lit up, causing a wave of hope to rush through Stefan's expression. "If you're going to kill her, it's going to be virtually impossible with a blood bond."

"You're right," Stefan breathed, taking a seat next to Blaire on the bed. "Can you break it?"

She nodded, smiling at him. "But only temporarily. But to start, let's just practice a locator spell to make sure the magic affects her."

Stefan and Katherine nodded in agreement. She just stared at them for a quick moment and then concentrated on the words in her book, chanting the Latin words until her mind blurred and she was seeing through Elena's eyes, no control over what she was now doing.

Blaire could feel that Elena was filled with giddy happiness as she slowly made her way over to the fridge, fixing herself a glass of blood. She slowly picked it up and took a sip, smirking smugly. It felt so good rushing down her throat, and she sighed, closing her eyes. Elena savored the taste for a few more moments, until she could feel strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist, a bare chest pressing itself against her back.

"Damon," she whispered immediately, as he kissed the side of her neck. She could feel him smirking against her throat, a tickling sensation that Elena seemed to be very sensitive to, for she started giggling, and before she could take another breath, Damon had turned her around, letting their lips crash together in a heated kiss.

…

Blaire's eyes shot open. "My god," she whispered, looking angry. She _hated _those locator spells. She felt bad using them on people, just visiting their mind, watching the scene through their own eyes, without them even having a clue that their thoughts and feelings were being shared.

"Did you see her?" Katherine asked, sounding bored. She looked at her perfectly manicured nails, not really caring about the conversation anymore.

"You'll never guess who Elena's with." Blaire now directed her panicked eyes to Stefan, who looked concerned.

"Who?"

"Well, I think we have more than one blood bond to break with this spell," she answered curtly. "Elena was with Damon."

Katherine didn't look surprised at all. "I could have told you that without a damn spell," she told them, aggravated. Stefan raised a brow at her suspiciously, and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"When I walked into the kitchen, they were making out." Her voice was monotone, her expression flat. It honestly looked as if she couldn't care less about the talk of Damon's love life. "He got all mad and stormed off, saying something about how she was using the blood bond against him…"

"Then it's settled," Stefan shrugged, looking at Blaire. "Add Damon to the spell also, so that he can actually help us kill her without being blinded by her." His voice was serious and protective as he grabbed Katherine's hand and held it tightly.

"But what if he's actually in love with her?" the witch suggested. "When I used the locator spell on Elena, I could tell she felt _loved._ I mean, if it's real then you can't stop it…"

"It's not real," Katherine answered. "That bitch isn't capable of being loved." Her eyes narrowed, just thinking about her doppelganger.

"Fine," she responded, looking through the book, slowly reading the spell in Latin. Her voice was clear, so that she made no mistakes as she then recited it in English:

"_Blood over love, slaves over blood, this bond shall be broken, leaving nothing in its path."_

Stefan stood in the room for a moment, completely frozen, as the spell entered his mind. Within a few moments, he blinked and was grinning. "Now, how are we going to kill her?" he said.

…

Elena pulled away from Damon's kiss after many long moments. She smiled at him, fixing Damon a glass of blood.

"Sleep well?" she asked absently, pouring the blood from the bag into the glass, mesmerized by the red waterfall.

She didn't need to turn around to know that Damon was smirking. His voice was full of smugness as he spoke. "Oh, absolutely." Elena smiled to herself, turning around and handing him the glass. Damon took a long sip before setting it down next to her drink.

Elena just looked at him for a long moment before speaking. "So, what are we going to do about Klaus?" she drawled out, looking at Damon with wide eyes.

"Ignore him," he answered simply. "He's obsessed with you and desperately in love, as creepy as that is. Just make him mad by ignoring him. Then he'll get really mad and explode, so we can fight him!"

Elena laughed at Damon's plan, walking closer to him, until her fingertips were resting against his chest, making random shapes. "I don't think that'll work," she joked, staring at him through her long lashes.

Damon pouted like a young child. "But _why _not? It would be awesome!" His eyes lit up at the thought of tearing apart the man who wanted to steal Elena from him. She grinned at his protectiveness, leaning closer to kiss his neck.

"145 year old vampire versus 500 year old vampire won't end well," she said sweetly, wrapping her arms around Damon's shoulders.

"Eh, we'll figure something out _later _then," he said, exaggerating the word later. Elena smirked at him and pressed their mouths together immediately with more force than she had ever used before. Damon kissed her back harder, the moment growing very steamy, _very _fast.

But suddenly they both stopped dead in their tracks, their eyes glazing over. Their heads were spinning and the room around them seemed to be moving, although they stood still. Damon and Elena could feel something being lost within them. Elena tried her best to grab hold of whatever was escaping her, not wanting it to be forgotten. For some reason, her subconsiousness knew that the thought was important, whatever it was.

They didn't know how long it had been until their eyelids fluttered, their vision clearing. Damon stared at Elena, feeling a strange uneasiness in his stomach. She felt the same way, almost awkward.

"What just happened?" Elena asked, extremely confused.

Damon and Elena both had no idea that they had lost their blood bond, the one thing that made their relationship so special.

So, dazed and confused, Elena and Damon just looked at each other, unable to explain their odd feelings.

For Damon, it was the most heart wrenching feeling in _the world. _For some odd reason, Damon felt as far away from Elena as he had _ever _been, although they were still in a tight embrace.

He wanted to scream in frustration.

* * *

_**There's the chapter! What did you think of it? The blood bond is broken… for now! Will it change anything between Elena and Damon? Will she go right back to having no humanity since Damon was the only one helping her keep it? Now, you're going to actually learn if it was the blood bond that brought Delena together, or if it was their feelings for each other! Once again, thank you Eye of The Tigress for giving me the idea of the broken blood bond!**_

_**Tell me what you all thought of this chapter! Your feedback means so much to me! It inspires me to keep writing, and update faster! So, please comment! Thank you all so much!**_

_**-Sara**_


	34. Puzzled

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain, there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you_

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life_

_I'm barely holdin' on to you_

Song: _Broken _by Lifehouse

* * *

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 33**

"Do you feel that?" Elena asked, breaking the silence filling the hotel room. The air between them seemed to have a different feel, and their emotions and blissful state of mind had been broken suddenly.

"I felt it," Damon confirmed, swallowing hard. He looked at Elena, and she seemed very embarrassed, knowing how lost in each other they had been moments ago. Damon felt the same way. It was sort of strange but heart wrenching at the same time. She looked farther away from him as she had ever been. Her head was somewhere else, trying to think of the next words to say. Honestly, they were both speechless and taken off guard by whatever had happened.

"I should just get going…" he started awkwardly, and Elena nodded, tucking her hair behind her ears. If vampires could blush, her face would be bright red without a doubt.

"Yeah, ummm, I'll talk to you later," she said with a nod, biting her lip. Damon sheepishly made his way to the door without even putting on a shirt. Elena chuckled at that lightly but then turned her attention to the bottle of scotch she had resting next to the red wine. She grabbed the bottle, extremely frustrated with herself, and took a swig.

She had no idea what had just happened between them, but she was going to find out.

…

Damon angrily made his way into the boarding house. He was furious that his moment with Elena had been ruined for some unknown reason. Things had just become awkward after those few frozen moments. He was trying to figure out how this could have happened, but came up blank.

When Damon walked inside, he saw the witch, Katherine, and Stefan sitting on the couch, all looking at her spell book. It was obvious they were planning something.

"Hi Damon," Stefan said flatly, looking at Damon. He knew that their bond had been broken with Elena. He wanted to know how his brother was dealing with it.

"Don't even say hello to me unless you want your heart thrown across the room," he muttered, making his way over to the scotch, drinking directly. "Life sucks. No pun intended."

Katherine raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are you in such a bad mood?" she asked, resting her elbows on the arms of the chair. Damon rolled his eyes and faced them.

"I'm just a little bit _beyond _pissed at the moment," he mumbled, not wanting to think about what had happened earlier. "My morning was _wonderful, _until…. well, never mind." He chuckled darkly, his mind wandering off.

"Something happened?" Blaire asked, pretending that she didn't know anything. "With… Elena?"

Damon turned his gaze to Blaire, his eyes burning into hers. "How'd you know that?"

Katherine sighed, annoyed with Damon's ignorance. "You shouldn't be sleeping with the enemy, Damon." She giggled at the phrase, thinking of the movie.

"And you know all of this because…"

Stefan was the one to answer this time. "That's unimportant. But you should be on your hands and knees right now, thanking me for what I did." Damon looked confused at this disjointed conversation, as he took another sip of the alcohol, urging his brother to continue. "We broke Elena's blood bond."

The bottle slipped from Damon's hands, shattering on the ground. Damon shook his head, blue eyes wide and looking furious and disappointed. "You have _got _to be kidding me!"

Within seconds, Damon had his brother pinned against the wall. "You _ignorant _little son of a bitch," he spat angrily, right in Stefan's face. "You didn't even think of running this little idea past me first?"

Stefan tried to remove Damon's hands from his neck, but had no avail. "You wouldn't have agreed to it," he choked out. His grip on Stefan's throat only got tighter.

"Of course not!" he shouted. "Do you even know what's been going on between us? I've been trying to get her _humanity _back. How in the world am I supposed to do that if I have no way of keeping her grounded? Why did you decide to do this to me, Stefan? You realized I was finally getting another chance at the love I lost and figured I wasn't worthy of it?" His words stung Stefan like a stake through the heart.

"_Elena_'s not worthy of it," Stefan commented through labored breaths, still fighting the hand clenched around his neck. "She'll only rip your heart out again!"

Damon brought Stefan forward and slammed his head against the wall, making a loud thud. "You don't _get _it, Stefan! You never will! You know Elena isn't like that! If anyone is going to rip _anyone's _heart out, it'll be your pathetic excuse of a girlfriend—"

Damon couldn't finish his sentence, for his head felt like it was exploding. He was laying on the ground in pure agony for at least fifteen seconds until the pain went away. He sat up, his eyes averting to Blaire who shrugged. "You were getting out of control. I had to stop it."

Damon glared and rushed up the stairs with his vampire speed. Blaire couldn't help but feel the smallest bit of guilt for Damon.

…

Elena was sitting at the bar of Mystic Grille, chatting with whoever crossed her path. Her thoughts were blissfully hazy as her phone rang. She pressed the send button and put the phone next to her ear. "Hello?"

"Elena, it's Damon. Where are you?" he demanded on the other line.

"Out with friends," she slurred, sending a seductive grin to the man sitting next to her, that she had just met tonight.

"Drunk, huh?" he asked with a chuckle. Elena nodded, in her intoxicated state, unaware that Damon couldn't see her gesture. "I figured out what happened this morning."

"Oh really?" she said, suddenly interested in their conversation. "What happened?"

"A witch broke our blood bond temporarily."

Elena pondered over this for a moment, trying to make a coherent thought in her dazed mind. "So… wait… you don't like me anymore?" her voice sounded tired and whining, causing Damon to laugh.

"Yes, I still _like _you, but things are going to be different between us for a while," he explained. Elena nodded once again, waving her hands at the phone.

"M'kay, tell me tomorrow. I'm not going to remember this conversation later." And after that Elena hung up, running her hands through her perfectly straight hair.

Klaus watched Elena from a distance, admiring her beauty. He heard her entire phone call with Damon. So… Damon and Elena's bond was broken, but his obviously wasn't. Klaus grinned devilishly as he made his way over to Elena.

* * *

_**Before I start, let me say next week of TVD looks amazing. SPOILER: In the stills, Elena wasn't wearing her Vervain necklace… maybe she'll finally get compelled! :O**_

_**Sooo… what did you think of this chapter? What is Klaus going to do? What's going to happen between Damon and Elena. Sure, they were awkward before, but it was because they were confused and in shock. What's going to happen when they meet again? Blaire seems pretty doubtful, too, doesn't she? Hmmm…. Well tell me what you thought!**_

_**Please review! You all know how important every comment is to me! So, press that button and give me your feedback! Thanks!**_

_**-Sara**_


	35. Hurting

_My head is stuck in the clouds  
She begs me to come down  
Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around"  
I told her, "I love the view from up here  
Warm sun and wind in my ear  
We'll watch the world from above  
As it turns to the rhythm of love"_

_We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun, you're mine  
All mine  
Play the music low  
And sway to the rhythm of love_

_My heart beats like a drum  
A guitar string to the strum  
A beautiful song to be sung  
She's got blue eyes deep like the sea  
That roll back when she's laughing at me  
She rises up like the tide  
The moment her lips meet mine_

Song: _Rhythm of Love _by The Plain White T's

* * *

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 34**

As Klaus was about to approach Elena, her eyes met his, and she smirked at him seductively, hopping off of the bar stool. Elena strutted to the dance floor, not even tripping on her black stilettos in her hazed state. Klaus licked his lips, taking in her appearance. Elena was wearing skin tight leather pants, with black boots almost reaching her knees. She was wearing a black sugarlip tank top, with a mini leather jacket, also skin tight, topping off the outfit. She looked… delicious.

Elena swayed her hips to the beat of the slow song, staring at Klaus the whole time. She moved her head, the gesture telling him to approach her. Klaus snapped out of his dazed state and walked up to her.

"Gonna dance with me Klaus, or just stand there with your jaw unhinged?" she slurred, raising an eyebrow. He laughed at Elena's attempts of speaking and wrapped his arms around her waist, immediately pulling her closer to him, so that there was no space between them. Elena giggled and wrapped her lazy arms around his neck, bringing her head to rest on his shoulder.

They swayed to the beat of the song, their bodies pressed together. "Just like old times, hmm Elena?" he whispered into her ear, making her chuckle. She did not reply but continued to giggle, lost in her thoughts. "What's so funny."

"You smell good," she mumbled. Klaus laughed. Elena was so adorable when she was like this. He took the moment to his advantage and without thinking twice, kissed her. Elena, hardly even aware of who she was locking lips with, kissed back hungrily.

…

They ended up in an alley. Klaus and Elena were locked in a heated kiss. She brought her hands up to his hard chest, then to the back of his neck again, pulling them closer. She was already intoxicated enough as it was, and their blood bond was making her feel even more out of it. Klaus smirked against Elena's lips as he brought his hands to her back, caressing it.

Suddenly, she felt a stab at her back, and all was black.

Klaus watched as Elena fell to the ground. He winced a bit and threw the Vervain dart in the closest trash bin. "It's done," he said simply, to a man who walked around the corner. It was none other than Stefan Salvatore, with a stern expression covering his face as he picked up Elena's limp form.

"Don't think I did this for you," Klaus said angrily. Stefan knew he Klaus wasn't going to say anything else, so he walked off, holding Elena. He rushed back to the boarding house with vampire speed, and brought her to the basement, into the Vervain cell. He closed the door behind him, locking it tightly.

…

Elena slowly opened her eyes. Her surroundings were unfamiliar. She noticed stone walls and a wooden door with bars on the top half of it. She fretted. This place did not seem familiar at all. She then began to panic, realizing she did not recall what happened to her the previous night.

Elena moved to the door, but found herself bound to chains that were making her wrists tingle. She realized that they were coated with Vervain. She had been drinking the stuff for years, little by little, building up an immunity for it. She still had small side affects to it though. If she was, drunk then it would be easy for the herb to make her pass out…

Elena shot up, flinging the chains off of her wrists as the memory shot through her. Klaus, kissing, and… _pain. _Now she was here, in this cell.

She rushed to the door, trying to open it, punching and kicking. "Let me out!" she shouted, gripping the bars, shaking them. "Where the hell _am _I? _Let me out!"_

…

Damon was looking through his old books when he heard Elena's muffled cry. He recognized her voice immediately. Where was she? Why was she at the boarding house? Damon immediately rushed down the stairs, only to find Stefan standing by the cellar door, about to walk in. Blaire was there too.

"Is Elena down there?" Damon demanded, still hearing her confused shouts echoing the halls. Stefan's eyes were set, not revealing anything. Blaire looked like she was ready to attack Damon if he even tried to go down there. "Why would you lock her in? She hasn't done a _damn thing, _Stefan."

Stefan just continued to stare at his brother, his face brooding. "She threatened Katherine, plus, we want answers."

"What kind of answers?" Damon asked, suddenly interested.

"We want to know why she's here, and what she's been doing for the past few years," Blaire replied. "It's obviously something dark if she doesn't want to share it with anyone."

Damon just looked at them both for a long moment. As much as he didn't like the fact that Elena was locked up, he really wanted to know the answers to his questions. He nodded, and took a deep breath. "Let's go get them," he told them quietly, heading down the winding staircase. Stefan and Blaire exchanged a confused look but followed her.

Damon was the first to see Elena. Her eyes were wild and hungry, burning with hatred. Her gaze turned to Damon, betrayal showing in her eyes. "I should have known you weren't on my side," she spat to him. "I swear, when I get out of here, I'm going to kill you slowly…"

Damon froze at the words, unsure of how to respond. He knew Elena wasn't in her right mind – no one would be if they were put in her situation- but those words burned him like wildfire, spreading throughout his entire body.

Elena's hateful expression quickly turned to Blaire and Stefan as they entered, although Damon's shocked eyes lingered on her. "Please," she whispered, clutching the bars. "I'm hungry."

"We'll give you blood once you tell us why you came back to Mystic Falls after all this time," Stefan said, his voice as cold as ice. Elena growled at all three of them.

"I came back for Damon," she said simply, turning her eyes back to the eldest Salvatore. "But now I can _see _that it was a stupid choice."

She suddenly fell to the ground, clutching her head at the sudden pain. Blaire was using magic on Elena to make her talk. Her lips still stayed sealed, so Damon was the one to speak. He tried to keep his voice under control, although he knew it was quivering.

"Why are you here, Elena?"

Her jaw was set. "It's unimportant."

Another wave of pain spread throughout her head.

"I'm not going to explain myself!" she shouted.

More pain.

"It's none of your business!"

Even more pain.

"It doesn't matter anyway!"

Her head was hurting like mad now, making it virtually impossible to make a clear thought. Elena was on the floor, trembling and shouting. Blaire's eyes were zoned out, completely concentrated on the pain she was putting on Elena. Damon found this hard to watch. Elena's face was read, the veins popping out of her head and neck. Her screams filled the now silent room. He had to look away when he noticed tears coming to her eyes, but his head snapped right back to her by the next words that came from her lips:

"Fine, I'll tell you! But please, _make it stop!"

* * *

_

_**Oooh, cliffhanger! Will Elena finally tell everyone the story of what happened in 1864? How will Damon react? And now, Elena thinks that Damon was against her the whole time. What's going to happen? Hmmm… and is anyone wondering why Klaus would help Stefan take Elena? You'll see soon!**_

_**Let me know what you thought of the chapter! Your feedback means so much to me, and makes me feel inspired to keep writing! Thank you all so much!**_

_**-Sara **_


	36. Vulnerable

_**Before I start this chapter, I know that some of you were surprised and a little upset that Blaire's magic affected Elena. But you have to remember that Elena had large amounts of Vervain and alcohol in her system, plus she hasn't properly fed in a while. I'm sure the three don't mix very well, and would leave Elena in a very "Vulnerable" place! :P Hope that clears it up!

* * *

**_

_Share with me the secrets that you kept in  
Because it's cold inside, cold inside, it's cold inside_

_And you're slowly shaking finger tips  
Show that you're scared like me so  
Let's pretend we're alone  
And I know you may be scared  
And I know we're unprepared  
But I don't care_

_Tell me, tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible?  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible_

_I was born to tell you I love you  
Isn't that a song already?  
I get a B in originality  
And it's true I can't go on without you  
Your smile makes me see clearer  
If you could only see in the mirror what I see_

Song: _Vulnerable _by Secondhand Serenade

* * *

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 35**

Damon and Stefan both snapped their heads back to Elena, eyes wide with shock. She was still on the ground of the cell, gripping her head, vision blurring. She was yelling and punching at the floor, tears falling from her face. Blaire's eyes were still distant, her mind completely concentrated on putting Elena in the absolute worst pain possible.

Damon noticed the desperation in Elena's eyes when she begged them to make it stop. He felt cruel just watching, when she had just given them the words that he had been wanting to hear for days. He hurriedly rushed over to Blaire, shaking her shoulders violently.

"Stop!" he shouted into her face. Blaire slowly came back to reality, staring at a now furious Elena, who was attempting to recollect herself on the ground.

Elena's vision was blurred. She wasn't used to that kind of pain. When the haze cleared, her anger grew even worse as she ran back to the bars, her fangs bared at the witch. "I swear," she spat venomously. "When I get out of here, I am going to kill you, you little—"

She gripped the bars tightly as another wave of pain went through her. It disappeared as soon as it arrived, but the threatening snarl that escaped her lips made the witch jump. "You said you'd give us the truth," Stefan demanded. Elena's gaze now turned to Damon. She stared at him with so much hate that it made him despise himself.

"Who knew that _Damon Salvatore_ would be following in his brother's footsteps?" she taunted, now looking amused as she changed the subject. He just clenched his fists. "Or was all of this your idea, Damon? Try to bring back the lost part of my soul and then try to break it with this betrayal? That's _low. _But genius. No, that's not the right word. _Diabolical _is a better word. But let me tell you something: I actually thought you cared about me, but I'm glad you didn't. Now things can go back to the way they were before I returned, where I'm killing random people and not giving a _damn _about you or what you're doing."

Those words burned Damon's insides. Elena was completely mixed up. He just wanted answers. But it was true, he _had _betrayed her. He let her get hurt just for the sake of his own knowledge and curiosity. She was thirsty and in pain, and Damon did nothing but watch.

"You didn't give a damn about Damon?" Stefan chimed in, glaring at the vampire girl who was gripping the bars. "Even when you left, you never stopped for even a _moment _just to wonder about us, and what we were doing?"

Elena's expression looked defeated. "The first few years were… uh… difficult," she said, unsurely. Elena knew they were trying to get answers from her, and she just wanted to leave the whole town at this point. What would be the problem in explaining this to them, and running off to be alone?

_It's the only way a person can truly have eternal happiness, _Elena thought. _When they're alone._

"Of course I wondered what you two were up to," she said, now looking at Damon with vulnerable eyes. "Even when the pain was shut out, the memories haunted me. The thoughts were constantly tugging at my mind: _What if he meets someone else? What if he hates me when I come back_?"

"If all of this worried you, then why didn't you just return?" Damon demanded. He wanted answers. No, he _needed _answers.

"Because I _couldn't!" _Elena snapped, knowing that this was a touchy subject. "Are you really _stupid _enough to think that I would just leave you? I would have given up my whole damn _life _if you asked for it!"

Blaire could sense that this conversation was one that Damon and Elena should be having alone, and grabbed Stefan by the forearm and led him up the stairs as Elena and Damon's argument rung through the hallways.

"Then what happened? Leaving me completely in the dark isn't helping anyone," Damon stated, staring at her through the metal bars.

"I already told you," she said softly now, not wanting Stefan or the witch to overhear them.

Damon thought about this for a moment until a memory came to his mind. Elena could practically see the wheels turning in Damon's head as he quoted her: "_He threatened your life. _That's what you said. Who threatened my life, Elena?"

Elena simply closed her eyes and shook her head. She had never told this story to anyone. It was extremely difficult to relive the most difficult moment of her existence. When her eyes opened, her expression basically told Damon that she wasn't going to say it.

"Klaus?" he guessed, knowing it would be the only reasonable person who could have this much control over Elena. When she nodded, Damon gritted his teeth. "I swear I'm going to _kill _him. I should have looked for him before even trying to open the tomb…" He was now clutching the bars also, and after a minute of reluctance, Elena placed her hands on top of his.

"Don't blame yourself for this," Elena told him quietly. "It's not your fault. It's mine. I should have gotten up the courage to kill him the night he made the deal."

Damon's eyes were curious so she continued after a deep breath, not wanting to be interrupted by his obvious questions.

"The people were going to bring me into the church, when Klaus came and dragged me to the woods," she explained, eyes darkening at the memory. "He told me to leave you alone for 145 years. If I didn't, he would kill you and Stefan slowly and painfully while I watched. I couldn't do that to you, so I agreed."

Damon's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting this at all. He didn't know what to say. His lips moved, but no words escaped, so Elena placed her finger on his trembling lips. "Klaus let me see you guys one last time before leaving with me. You were dead, though. I knew you'd be turning, so I gave you my lapis necklace. I scratched the numbers _145 _into them, hoping you would understand."

His eyes immediately flickered down to his lapis lazuli ring, resting on his left hand. Elena followed his gaze and ran her fingertips along the stone on his hand, which was still attached to the bar. "This is the stone from my necklace, isn't it?"

"Yes," Damon replied, swallowing. Elena chuckled to herself, but it was a sweet laugh, one that made Damon chortle a bit as well. "When you weren't in the tomb, I was beyond crushed. I thought you didn't care about me. I thought you moved on."

Elena's soft expression made him feel comforted, as she still continued to run her fingers along his ring. "I didn't," she answered confidently, her voice sounding like Damon's assumption was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. "I just shut out the pain. There's a difference."

The gentleness in Elena's eyes was one that Damon remembered… from _1864. _At the moment, he had successfully ripped off any masks that Elena had been using on her personality, leaving her completely bare and vulnerable to him. She had done the exact same thing to Damon in return.

He didn't care if this moment didn't last. All that mattered to him was that the old Elena was still _somewhere _inside of her, and he didn't need a blood bond to bring it out.

Damon slowly unlocked the door, and opened it, his eyes never leaving Elena's troubled features. She was _bothered _by this, beyond bothered. Elena did not want to fall in love again. Being alone was the only way to be happy. She knew that. Elena felt a tear roll down her cheek. She knew what she had to do with Damon. She couldn't risk breaking his heart again.

Elena smiled at him gratefully before slowly moving her head closer to Damon's. He leaned forward also, until their foreheads were touching. Elena's tears were flowing freely now; it felt good just to let them come. If only Damon could understand what she was about to do…

Her top lip touched his bottom lip for the briefest of moments before a sob escaped her lips and Elena whispered against his mouth, "I'm sorry. I can't hurt you anymore."

And then Elena was gone, her destination unknown. All she knew was that it was somewhere far, far away. She was too _scared _to give up her heart to Damon again. So, she ran from love. Ran from her only chance of true love, the most selfish thing she could possibly do.

Damon stood frozen, as he trailed his fingers along his lip where hers had been. He knew that Elena was leaving, because she was scared.

And he was going to do everything he possibly could to stop her.

* * *

_**Well, there's the chapter! Hope you didn't find it too cheesy! Tell me what you thought! Only a few more chapters left of this story! **_

_**So, Damon finally found out about Elena and actually got her humanity back. But will he find her in time? And will he be able to do it alone? Hmmm...**_

_**Please review! Each comment means the world to me! You all know how much your feedback inspires me. Thank you so, SO much!**_

_**-Sara**_


	37. Rain

_This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise to depart just promise one thing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise you my heart just promise to sing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_This is what I thought,  
I thought you need me,  
This is what I thought so think me naïve,  
I promise you a heart you'd promise to keep,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

Song: _Prelude 12/21 _by AFI

* * *

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 36**

Damon rushed to the Hilton, using his vampire speed to get to her room. He passed Blaire and Stefan easily, in a blur. Damon was thankful that his brother did not choose to follow him. He _needed _to find Elena in time. But knowing Elena, she was probably long gone.

His assumptions were correct. When Damon arrived at her room, it was completely vacant, except for Elena's countless bottles of expensive liquor. He let out an annoyed groan and rushed back to the boarding house, running up to his room.

Damon searched through the contacts of his phone, until he found Elena's cell phone number. He immediately called. Damon sighed in relief when he heard the phone ringing on the other end, and grew extremely excited when he heard someone picking up.

He was just about to speak when the line went dead. Damon's face dropped. She hung up on him! Damon clenched his fists and threw the phone against the wall, watching it break into many small pieces.

He just stood there frozen for a few moments until Damon heard a knock on his door. He turned his head, to reveal Blaire. He grimaced at her. "What do you want?"

Blaire continued to stare at him confidently. "Elena left, didn't she?"

Damon nodded. "She's gone. She's not coming back. She never will." He tried to control his breaths again as he got himself worked up over this. He felt so _helpless, _not knowing where to look for Elena.

"Don't say that," Blaire commanded, with a stern expression. "Look, as much as I hate you, I'm willing to help."

His eyes were full of confusion.

"Just tell me one thing, Damon. Do you love her?" she asked, hands on her hips. Blaire stared at him intently, waiting for Damon's answer.

He swallowed uncomfortably. He was never one just to pour out his heart and soul, especially in front of his enemies. Blaire rolled her eyes and turned around to walk away.

Damon's words stopped the witch in her tracks. "Yes. Yes, I do. I love Elena." He found the words difficult to get out, but as soon as he said them, he wanted to repeat them over and over again. "I love Elena."

"That's all I needed to hear." Blaire smiled at Damon. She really had misjudged him. Maybe he wasn't a self serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities. She didn't get it, but somehow, Elena, the one who had created the monster of Damon, was the one to bring out his humanity. Damon had every single reason in the planet to hate the woman who made him a vampire, but he never did. He _couldn't._

Blaire quickly grabbed a safety pin from her pocket and approached Damon slowly. She pricked his finger and watched as a drop of blood fell into her left palm. She gave Damon one last glance before speaking. "Even though I broke the mental blood bond, technically her blood will always be in your veins. With this spell I'll be able to see what she sees, and get into her thoughts. Are you sure you want this?"

Damon nodded. He had never wanted anything more in his entire _life… _or un-life for that matter. He concentrated on the witch's face as she began to chant foreign words, trailing her index finger of her right hand along the drop of blood, creating the letter _E _in her left palm. And then she began mumbling words, her tone of voice sounding very much like Elena.

"_My throat burns… My head burns… There's a dull ache in my chest. It's a feeling that I'm not used to. I _hate _this. I absolutely hate the way he makes me feel. He makes me feel like it's 1864 all over again. If only he could see that I'm not the love struck idiot I was back then. I'm not like that anymore… I don't think. It's all his fault. That's why I had to leave. But, god, I want to turn back. I want to turn around more than anything…"_

Damon's eyes lit up with hope as he let Blaire continue to speak what Elena was thinking.

"_I just need to shut out the pain again…" _she mumbled, and then Blaire's eyes became regular again, looking into Damon's eyes. She remembered the scenery perfectly. It was a fairly familiar setting. She had been there before…

"Williamsburg!" Blaire immediately shouted to Damon. "She's in Williamsburg."

He froze, unable to say anything else. "Oh my God! Go!" She chuckled a little bit as Damon came out of his temporary shock and was gone within a moment. She smiled to herself as she walked down the stairs.

Stefan was standing in the kitchen, pacing. "What's wrong?" she asked concerned. He looked at her momentarily before fretting again.

"It's Katherine," he stated, rubbing his temples. "She hasn't been answering her phone, and isn't at her house! She's missing."

…

Elena was sitting on a bench, staring at a brown haired man who walked by. Her eyes were concentrated on him, prepared to stalk her prey. She was so _hungry, _and craved his blood more than anything. Not only did she want to assuage her hunger, but she knew that as soon as his blood was in her system, she would be able to flip the switch inside of her. And, oh, how terribly she needed to stop _feeling _everything…

Elena was just about to approach the man when another person walked into the streets. She inwardly groaned and rolled her eyes. She didn't want this person to get a heart attack while she killed the other victim.

Except this person was approaching her. She couldn't see his features at all. The night was foggy while heavy rain fell from the sky. Thunder and lightning crashed together in the distance. Suddenly, a flash of lightning appeared in the sky, causing Elena to completely freeze as she got a quick look at the man.

His eyes were the color of blue ice as he stared down at her, still keeping his distance. His black hair was soaking wet and dripping onto his face. Elena frowned at the sight of him, not sure how to react.

"Damon," Elena stated with wide eyes as she stood up, slowly approaching him. "Why are you-?"

"Don't talk," Damon demanded as he rushed up to Elena, gripping her by the forearms and pulling her to him hungrily. His lips met hers instantly, but she pulled away.

"No, Damon," Elena pleaded, shaking her head. He could see the self conflict in her eyes as she looked at him. Dark brown on light blue. A perfect contrast. "Please, don't do this…"

Damon placed a finger on her lips. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but… I love you. When it's real, you can't walk away," he said quietly, holding onto her hands for dear life. Elena just wanted to fall into Damon's arms and kiss him, but she _knew _she would end up hurting him someday.

So, she put on a poker face and stared at him with cold eyes. "I did."

Damon shook his head, eyes narrowed at her. "Don't pretend like you shut out your humanity. I know you haven't."

Elena bit her lip and hung her head, embarrassed. "Look, Damon," she said matter-of-factly. "There are so many reasons why we won't work. So many that I can't even name them in one hand… or even two for that matter. And you were absolutely fine without me for those 145 years. So was I. You'll find someone else, Damon. Someone who can love you to the fullest. But I can't do that… I'll just end up hurting you later."

She stared at him one last time before turning around and walking away. They both knew that her words were complete lies. They both _weren't _fine all of that time. He would _never _find someone else… and no one could possibly love him like Elena did. But none of it mattered; her mind was made.

Damon's head fell as he watched Elena turn the corner. She hadn't even looked back. Everything hurt. Damon suddenly saw a raindrop fall onto his shoe… or at least that's what he told himself it was.

He stood there completely frozen for a few long moments, all hope lost. His just shook his head and was in shock how completely and utterly _lost _he felt by her rejection.

…

After Elena knew that she was out of Damon's sight, she stood against the wall, her thoughts overwhelming her. She cared about him so much, _too _much just to lose it all. She knew that it was better if they were separated, but the look on his face when she turned around was heartbreaking.

The way his face fell when she said _I'll just end up hurting you later _was unforgettable. She shook her head and could feel a tear falling down her cheek. Or maybe it was just a raindrop…

Elena clenched her fists. _He loved her! _How could she just leave this all behind? In all honesty, it was impossible to just forget about him and move on. She closed her eyes for the briefest of moments before turning back around the corner, to see Damon still standing there with his head hung. She took a deep breath and ran up to him.

Elena hoped she wouldn't regret this… but deep down she knew she wouldn't.

"Who cares about later," she whispered to Damon, before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

* * *

_**There's the chapter! What did you think? I hope it wasn't too cheesy! Tell me what you thought!**_

_**And what happened to Katherine? And Blaire actually cares! Haha!**_

_**Sorry for the slow update! I've been really busy!**_

_**Please review. You all know how much your feedback means to me!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**-Sara**_


	38. Plotting

_**OMG! Damon loves Elena! He ACTUALLY loves Elena! TVD totally broke my heart last week! Ahhh I cannot wait till tomorrow! Instead of posting a song for this chapter, I decided to post some Delena quotes that I wrote. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_

"_When you stop lying about your feelings for me, your life will snap into place."_

"_I'm scared to fall, even though I know you're ready to catch me."_

"_I should be terrified by the way you look at me, but it only makes me want you more."_

"_There's only one person who makes my un-beating heart skip a beat, one person who brings light into my darkness... It's you."_

"_When I think about how far away you are from me, my heart fills with longing, and my eyes fill with tears."_

"_Who cares about the future? We have an eternity to figure it out. All that matters is right now."_

"_Saying that I love you is a huge understatement."_

"_My mind is telling me to forget you, but my heart can't let go."_

"_Nothing is made to last, except for the way I feel about you."_

"_Take my soul. I don't care about it unless it's yours."_

"_You're gradually bringing my walls down. God, I hate you for it, but it makes me love you so much more."

* * *

_

_._

_._

_._

**CHAPTER 37**

Katherine slowly opened her eyes. She was in a musty room that was covered in dust. Her eyelids were heavy as lead when they slowly opened. She turned her head to her left, and found it virtually impossible, due to the stiff pain in her neck. She meekly lifted her hand to her throat, and when she brought her hands back to her face, she saw blood.

Katherine gasped, and regretted it as soon as the noise escaped her lips. Within the next second, a man stood over her, pinning her wrists by her head. She took in his appearance for a long moment. His hair was blond and sun bleached, but his skin was extremely pale. He was not wearing a shirt, and was obviously in very good shape. His electric blue eyes looked almost unnatural in their beauty. They stood out on his face, in the most amazing way possible.

He was absolutely beautiful.

"Hello, Katherine," he said simply, smirking down at her. Katherine gulped, snapping out of her daze to actually notice her situation.

"Who are you?" she asked, confused by how he knew her name.

"My name is Klaus," he replied simply, sitting on the side of the bed now. He brought up his hand, stroking the side of Katherine's face. She gulped nervously, causing him to smirk. He could hear her racing heartbeat. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Katherine bit her lip. She knew that he was a vampire; that much was obvious. But he was just so _hot! _She just nodded, causing Klaus to smirk. "You're cocky… I like that," he told her, making Katherine blush.

"Why am I here?" she asked uneasily, staring directly at him. Klaus chuckled to himself, while he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I need your help for something, my dear," he explained. "Will you help me?"

Katherine shook her head. As gorgeous as Klaus was, her instinct was telling her not to trust him. "No!" she spat angrily. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked, before crashing his lips on hers. And then Katherine lost herself completely. He kissed her with more passion than Stefan ever had, and it made her tremble with desire. At this point, the lip lock was enough to get her to do _anything _he asked, as long as she could continue to do this on a daily basis.

…

Elena and Damon made their way into an old tavern, dripping wet. Of course they didn't actually need to eat there, but Elena was craving caffeine. They slowly approached a booth, sitting side by side in a comfortable silence. He draped a lazy arm over her shoulder, still not speaking. Elena smiled snugly, resting her head on his chest. Damon rubbed her shoulder affectionately, both of them appreciating the silence. It was obvious that they were both tired from all of the drama that had happened previously.

Within a few minutes, a woman dressed in a colonial outfit came to the table. Her eyes rested hungrily on Damon, but he never tore his gaze away from Elena. "Hey, can I take your orders?" she asked, chewing obnoxiously on her gum.

"I'll have a coffee… black," Elena stated simply.

"Make it two," Damon added. The waitress rolled her eyes, noticing that she was not going to get any attention from him. She walked away to get the drinks.

Elena chuckled under her breath. "What's so funny?" Damon asked, turning his head to her, smirking.

"It's sort of ironic that we're here in a colonial themed town, considering the time period that we met," Elena shrugged, causing Damon to look at the atmosphere of the restaurant.

"Yeah," Damon agreed, rolling his eyes. "Except they've got it all wrong. This looks _nothing _like an 1800's tavern."

Elena smiled at him, as the waitress arrived with their drinks. Elena accepted her coffee thankfully, drinking almost half of it in one gulp. "So," Damon started, removing his arm from Elena's shoulders. He was finally getting some energy back. He turned his body so that he could face her. "What made you change your mind… about me?"

Elena took a deep breath. "I don't know… I mean you came _all _this way to find me, and I shot you down. The look on your face was… well, never mind. I kept trying to convince myself that I didn't care. I was so _mad _that you agreed to me being locked up. Then my anger turned to sadness, because I didn't think that I deserved you. And my sadness turned to love-"

Elena froze at her words. She did not mean to say that out loud. Damon's eyes were wide as he just stared at her, in complete shock. "I thought you weren't capable of love," he said, flirting with his eyes. Elena opened her mouth, but no words would come. Damon's smirk grew even wider while she struggled to find an excuse.

"You _love _me!" he teased, laughing. "Little miss, 'I'll never love'…"

"Don't push it, Damon," Elena snarled, glaring at him. Damon just chuckled devilishly, causing the corners of Elena's lips to lift up in a slight smile.

"Say it again," he challenged. Elena shook her head.

"You're not going to repeat it?" Damon asked with a pout.

"No."

He kissed her on the lips hungrily, pulling away, making her want more. "How about now?" he tested, not letting her kiss him again when she pulled on his leather jacket.

Elena shook her head.

So, he kissed her again. Just when she started to kiss back, he pulled away.

Elena still shook her head, although she was getting aggravated. Damon stared at her intently, before shrugging and pulling her into a long, hard kiss anyways.

After many minutes of their intense lip lock, they both pulled away. "Fine, I love you," Elena breathed against his lips.

"That's what I thought," Damon commented flirtatiously. Elena glared at him, but it quickly faded to a smile. "Love you too," he said, pretending to say the words with boredom. Elena rolled her eyes playfully. Damon left a twenty dollar bill on the table, and they walked out, his arm around her waist.

They walked in silence for a long while, until Damon's phone vibrated. He opened it, reading a text message.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked, when she noticed how his face became serious.

"It's Stefan. He wants to know where I am. Apparently he can't find Katherine… he thinks that you took off with her."

Elena groaned in frustration. "I guess we're heading back to Mystic Falls."

* * *

_**There's the chapter! So, how is everyone going to react to the new Elena? And what does Klaus want with Katherine? Hmmm…**_

_**Please review! Each comment means the world to me! So, please give me your feedback! Thanks!**_

_**-Sara**_


	39. End

_I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives  
For a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are lent to those  
Who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you._

_Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun.  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better  
Because I knew you  
I have been changed for good._

_Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea.  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better  
Because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

Song: _For Good _from _Wicked the Musical

* * *

_

_._

_._

_._

**CHAPTER 38**

Stefan was pacing back and forth in the boarding house, worried about Katherine's location. He had just texted Damon, and his brother was now heading there. Stefan wasn't sure of Damon's location, but he was guessing that he wasn't very close.

He was starting to panic, when the door abruptly opened. Damon was standing there. Stefan was momentarily distracted by the look on Damon's face. There was something _different _about his expression, but he couldn't figure out exactly what it was.

Stefan figured it out when Elena walked inside also. She glared at Stefan with a threatening gaze. She was obviously _furious _with him, since he was the one who locked her up.

"Why did you bring _her?_"Stefan asked bitterly, teeth clenched. Elena snarled at the youngest Salvatore, wanting to rip his head off right then and there. Damon just placed a hand on her back, and she dug her fingernails into the arm of his jacket, eyes darkening.

"Why wouldn't I bring her?" Damon retorted confidently, causing Elena's glare to become a slight smirk. She noticed how uneasy Stefan looked, and it made her sinister grin grow even wider.

Stefan couldn't help but laugh. "You and… _Elena? _You've got to be kidding me…"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Deal with it," she replied with a stern expression. "No need to be angry Stefan, I'm actually here to help _you _and my look-alike. Speaking of which, your choice of women hasn't changed much in the past 145 years."

Damon bit back his laughter, and Elena shot him a secretive look through her lashes, one that told him that their sense of humor was twisted, but enjoyable. Damon smiled to himself, for he understood exactly what she was saying without her even having to move her lips.

Stefan's furious voice took the couple out of their moment. "Katherine is _nothing _like you… She's umm… perfect and… uh… sweet… when she wants to be. And she's… honest most of the time."

Damon grimaced when he noticed how much his brother was struggling. To be honest, the reasons for loving Katherine were extremely sparse.

Elena tried to calm herself down by taking deep breaths. Her overwhelming hunger was making her feel edgy. She quickly made her way to the fridge, grabbing a blood bag. She started drinking from it without even taking a glass. "Look, Stefan," she started. "I don't _completely_ hate you, and I'm not here to make matters worse. I just want to help you figure this out and then…"

Elena's eyes widened for a short moment, before the already empty blood bag slipped from her hands, landing on the floor. The next thing to fall was Elena. She hit the ground with a loud thud, and Damon was by her side in an instant.

It was then that he noticed the wooden stake sticking six inches out of her chest. He pulled it out with such force that it shot to the other side of the room. He flipped Elena over, examining her bloody form, scared to death- or maybe it would be considered un-death. The stake had just missed her heart. She would wake up soon enough.

Stefan was frozen in shock, and he turned around. Katherine was in the doorway, holding something that looked like a gun made for shooting wooden stakes. It was obviously something she had borrowed from Alaric, her aunt's vampire-hunting boyfriend.

"Kat?" he asked, extremely confused. His face was full of mystification. "What did you just do?"

"She needs to die!" Katherine shouted. "She kidnapped me and left me unconscious in some dingy hotel."

Stefan's jaw dropped. "She did?"

"Yes!" Katherine answered angrily.

"Lies!" Damon shouted from across the room, cradling Elena in his arms. "She's been in Williamsburg… with me."

Stefan didn't know who to believe. His head shot back and forth between Damon's furious face… and Katherine's furious face. When Stefan looked at his brother, he saw something flash in those icy blue eyes that he had _never _seen: desperation.

Katherine noticed that Stefan was siding with Damon, and began to speak. "Don't believe him, Stefan. He's trying to get you to turn against me. Elena needs to be killed! You _know _it… And if you don't think that she's worthy of dying for putting _me _through pain, think of the pain she put you through! I know the story well enough, Stefan. I know that you cared about her and she toyed with those emotions, until you were nothing but broken. If that doesn't deserve death, I don't know what does."

His eyes filled with sadness, remembering how much Elena had broken his heart in 1864. But that was a long time ago. He was not ready to kill her because of such simple reasons. And something about Katherine was off. He could tell she was hiding something.

"What aren't you telling me?" he demanded, now approaching Katherine. His eyes were cold as he stared down at her.

She gulped. "I don't know what you're talking about." Stefan took a deep breath and reached for the Vervain chain that was around her neck.

"I don't want to have to do this, Katherine. I do love you," he said quietly, staring into her eyes. "But _something _is going on. And if I have to compel you to give me answers, I will."

"Fine!" she shouted, slapping his hands away violently. "Klaus took me… he told me that if I killed Elena then I could be his forever. He wants Elena dead. Klaus told me that he should have let her die in 1864 in the church. He has a soft spot for her, and can't kill her no matter how hard he tries. He doesn't like dealing with people he's turned who despise him. So, he said he'll turn me as soon as she's dead. I've always wanted this, ever since I found out about your secret. But you wouldn't turn me. I want to be a vampire… and I want to be with Klaus."

"You're an idiot," Elena muttered from across the room, her voice hoarse. Katherine stared at her for a long moment before Stefan exploded.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" he spat venomously at Katherine.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Well, he cares about me more than you. Hell, he actually kisses me with passion!" She knew that talking about kissing another person made Stefan extremely mad, and she didn't care. "And if you were human, I would have dumped you _months _ago… and now since Klaus actually agreed to turn me, you're of no use."

"I should have known," Stefan mumbled under his breath. He then raised his voice again. "That's all you do, isn't it? _Use _people!"

"Guess so," she answered angrily.

"I can't believe I fell for your stupid little act! You…" He struggled to say the word. Elena and Damon both raised their heads, wondering if Stefan was actually going to have the courage to stand up to Katherine. "You… _bitch!"_

Elena and Damon both shot Stefan a devilish smirk. He noticed how similar their facial expressions looked, and smiled proudly at them. Katherine, on the other hand, did not look pleased. She stared deeply into Stefan's eyes, before slapping him across the face as hard as she could. She then stormed out of the house, huffing angrily the whole time.

The boarding house was silent for a few moments, before Damon said with a newfound appreciation, "Go baby bro!"

Elena chuckled, and stood up with Damon's help. She combed out her hair with her fingertips and approached Stefan slowly, extending her hand. "Truce?" she suggested, then nodding to Damon. "I'm going to be hanging around here for a while. It'd be better if we didn't constantly fight."

Stefan accepted Elena's hand, shaking it. "Truce," he confirmed, smiling at her. "But don't think that I won't be bothering you for wanting to spend all of eternity with my bastard of a brother. And I still want to know why you left in 1864…"

Elena chuckled at this. She pulled her hand away, grinning at Stefan. "Deal. We'll tell you another time."

…

It had been about two hours since Katherine had left. Stefan was now walking through the streets of Mystic Falls, explaining to Blaire everything that had happened. They were also planning their revenge on the blonde man. Even though Klaus had not actually hurt somebody, he was going to do terrible things to Katherine. As mad as Stefan was, he wouldn't wish that life on anybody.

So, they quickly made their way down the streets. Blaire used a spell that told her where Klaus was. Apparently he was walking through town with… Katherine. Stefan and Blaire waited at a close location until they saw the couple. Katherine still looked worked up about what had happened previously, and when her eyes fell on Stefan, her face grew indifferent. Klaus then noticed the vampire and witch approaching them. He smirked.

He loved a challenge.

When Klaus walked up to them, he was caught by surprise. Stefan had taken a stake from his back pocket and plunged it directly into Klaus's chest. Katherine gasped as Blaire's expression grew serious.

"That won't kill him," she told Stefan sternly. "It will just give us enough time to do what we need to do." He nodded and took off, headed to the woods.

Stefan and Blaire reached the old tomb by the woods quickly. Katherine was trailing behind them, yelling. They ignored her and placed Klaus inside of the cold walls. Blaire quickly used a spell to keep him locked in there. Just as she finished chanting the words, he woke up.

Klaus looked around angrily. He was trapped in between stone walls! His gaze then fell upon Stefan Salvatore and that witch girl. He was beyond mad over the fact that they had staked him, so he charged at them.

But he could not get past the door.

"Where am I?" he growled.

"You're where you belong," Stefan said flatly. "Since you're an original, you can't die. But you can decay without any blood."

Klaus shouted at them, the veins showing around his eyes. "You get me out of here _now!"_

"Sorry," Blaire said angrily. "You are _not _about to use my best friend the way you used Elena."

"Elena isn't important," Klaus said. "She should be dead now anyways. If I can't have her, then _no one can_!" His eyes then fell on Katherine, his gaze turning soft. "But second best over here actually cared about me without compulsion."

Katherine's eyes widened as she placed her hands on her hips. "_Second _best!"

Stefan did not want to have this conversation anymore, so he shut the door of the tomb on Klaus, ignoring his cries for help. All three of them exchanged glances before heading back to the woods, leaving Klaus to rot for all of eternity.

When they got back to the woods, Katherine looked at Stefan with wide eyes. "I'm so sorry," she pleaded, grabbing his hand. "I love you Stefan. I always will."

Stefan shook his head and pulled his hand away from Katherine's grip. Of course now that Klaus was out of the picture, she wanted him back. "I'm never going to turn you… so just leave me alone. Go find someone else to love. I don't want it from you." Her face fell, but Stefan looked unaffected. "Come on, Blaire. I'll give you a ride home."

…

The darkness drifted through the night sky. Elena stared at the moon that was looming over the boarding house. She was sitting by the window, deep in thought. It had been a few hours since the incident with Katherine.

Elena was sitting very still. If she moved the wrong way, her chest would fill with an aching pain. Vampires could never heal well from a wound created by wood, especially if it was close to the heart. So, she just sat there like a statue, her fingers drawing lazy shapes into the foggy windows.

Her thoughts were distant when Damon walked into the room. She didn't even notice him until he sat beside her, and placed a kiss on her shoulder. She turned her droopy eyes to him. Damon grinned at her and held out a glass of blood. She smiled appreciatively and accepted it, leaning against him.

"I don't hear Stefan here," she said after the long silence. Damon nodded.

"He's taking care of Klaus," he explained simply. Elena just took a deep breath and buried her face in his chest. Being in his arms felt like _home, _a feeling she hadn't experienced in over 100 years.

"So, what now?" Elena asked, staring up at him. Damon brushed a few stray hairs away from her face and shrugged.

"We don't need a plan," he said softly. "We'll just go wherever life takes us, right?"

Elena nodded at him, smiling. "Sounds good to me." She then lifted her face up to his. This kiss was different from all of their previous ones. This kiss was gentle but full of passion, loving but lustful. His arms wrapped around her waist while Elena's hands tangled in her hair. After a long while, she pulled away, looking into his ice blue eyes, an idea popping into her head.

"Our blood bond is temporarily broken," Elena said matter-of-factly. Damon nodded, raising an eyebrow in puzzlement. "Well, let's create a new one."

Before Elena could even see Damon's reaction, she brought her lips up to his before pulling away, trailing kisses down his jaw. Her lips then grazed against his neck, kissing gently. Damon could feel one of her fangs lightly touch his skin, causing him to tremble. He placed a hand on the back of her neck, urging her to bite. So, she did. His body was filled with pleasure as Elena continued to draw blood. He pulled her impossibly close to him, as she held out her wrist as she continued to drink.

Without any hesitation, Damon placed his fangs into Elena's wrist, taking out her blood. It was sweeter than anything he had ever tasted on the planet. It tasted like sugar, it was salty, it was spicy. As he continued to suck from Elena's wrist, he could feel his mind hazing into thoughts surrounding Elena. It was the most amazing feeling he had ever felt.

Eventually, they both pulled away, and looked at each other for a long moment.

"God, I love you," Damon and Elena whispered at the same time. Their voices were full of such desire that they both just stared at each other in amazement. Within the next second, their bloody lips had collided once again, never wanting to part.

-_The End-

* * *

_

_**Aww it's over! I am SO sad! But, everything has to come to an end, right? Awww I'm really going to miss writing this story for all of you!**_

_**What did you think of this chapter? Please give me your feedback one last time! Your reviews make me SO happy! Words cannot describe how much each review means to me.**_

_**Please read my other stories if you haven't. I think you'll enjoy them. I'll try to start a new one very soon, so be on the lookout for that!**_

_**Thank you! I love you all! Please comment!**_

_**-Sara**_


End file.
